Infinity Possibility Sequel!
by Selene Tyler Smith
Summary: You wanted a sequel story, so here it is. More adventures with the Doctor, Rose, Jenny and little Jack! Read Doctor Who Infinity Possibility first.
1. Chapter 1

**Your wish is my command. You asked for a sequel, well now you will get a sequel. It has taken me a few days to write this chapter but I figured that the first 2 chapters will be set before the 2008 Christmas Special. Then I will slightly rewrite the special to include Rose, Jenny, and little Jack.**

**I hope that you will enjoy this sequel story. I will write as much as I can. ( Secretly I am hoping to write at least 50 chapters. Cross your fingers.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Doctor Who. ( But I do own several of the books.)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

It had been 3 months since their battle with the Daleks. Or at least Jenny thought it might have been 3 months, but you can never while traveling in the Tardis.

"Jenny, could you hand me that hydro spanner there?"

Jenny snapped out of her thoughts and quickly turned her head. " Sure dad." Jenny handed the Doctor the tool. "So how do you know what needs to get fixed? I mean, does the Tardis tell you? Or does she makes you guess?"

The Doctor, who was underneath the grated floor trying to fix a circuit connection, simply replied. "Weellllll."

Jenny's eyes opened wide. "Dad!!! You mean to say that you play around, pretending to fix her, when she doesn't need fixing!!!!"

The Doctor's head shot up out of the floor. "Now Jenny, I don't pretend to fix the Tardis. She really does need fixing." A spark flew out from the wire he was holding. "Ouch!!! Okay Okay. Maybe not so much fixing, but still."

Jenny laughed as the Tardis rumbled at the Doctor. She had gotten used to living on the Tardis with the Doctor. 'Oh and Rose and little Jack.' Jenny corrected herself mentally. She loved traveling with all of them. Dad had been teaching Jack and herself about the Tardis, the time vortex, and how to speak Gallifreyan. Though writing it was extremely tough, especially for Jack. Mum, was always making their trips excitable. Jeopardy friendly mum is, or so dad had told her after running for their lives on Maltia 9. Mum had "accidentally" sneezed in public, which happened to be a crime there. If they weren't running for their lives, mum was very upbeat and had enough physical energy to rival dad. As for little Jack, he was spoiled. Not by mum or dad, but by her. Anytime he had a nightmare or couldn't grasp what dad or mum was talking about, she would be there to help him. After all she was his older sister.

"Jenny!!!!!" cried little Jack as he came running into the console room. Jenny had barely enough time to register her name being called before he ran into.

"What is it Jack?" asked the Doctor, who had lifted himself out of the floor.

"I don't wanna...." sniffed Jack as he clung to Jenny's shirt.

"Don't want to what?" asked Jenny, as she looked down at her brother.

Rose came into the room with the sleeves to her shirt rolled up her arms. Rose looked down at her son, as she walked up to where Jenny was sitting on the floor.

"Jack Theta Tyler!" she said, " You will take a bath young man. Can't have you smelling like sweat and looking all dirty. Now come on!"

"Don't wanna!!! Can't make me!!!" cried Jack, tightening his grip on Jenny's shirt.

The Doctor was trying hard not to laugh. Rose caught sight of the Doctor watching their son and her arguing. Rose sighed and was about to grab for the boy before Jenny stood up.

"How about if I help you?" Jenny looked at Jack. "That okay?" Little Jack nodded his head, and Jenny looked over towards Rose for permission. Rose nodded. Jenny left the console room and headed for the community bathroom.

"How does she do that? I try and its like pulling teeth. Mind you he never did this till we came aboard the Tardis." Rose turned to the Doctor. " He is calm when facing Daleks, but is totally terrified of taking a bath."

The Doctor walked over to Rose and placed his hands on her hips. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. As they broke apart the Doctor simply smiled. "You do realize that he takes after you somewhat, but I think that he does all that complaining to get attention." He whispered.

"Like you, Doctor." said Rose cheekily.

"Oi! I do not! If I want attention, say from Rose Tyler, all I have to do is this." The Doctor kissed Rose again but it wasn't a soft kiss. It was a demanding and forceful kiss. Both of them fighting for dominance over the other. As they split apart from each other, both were breathing heavily.

"And if I want attention, say from a certain Time Lord, all I have to say is."Rose paused."Come and get me!!" she cried as she bolted from where she was standing. The Doctor couldn't believe that she had managed to escape from him. He smiled and took after her. The chase was on.

_______

Little Jack was asleep on his bed. It took Jenny 20 minutes to convince him that baths were good. After that the two of them, in their bathing suits, took a long 2 hour bath. Jack could barely keep his eyes open when it came time to get dressed for bed. Jenny had to help him put his pajama's on and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. Jenny closed his door and walked across the hall to he bedroom. Unlike little Jacks room, which was all messy and a sky blue color with small Tardis's floating on the walls. Jenny's room was an earthy green and tan mix. She had a full size bed with camouflage sheets and bedspread. She had asked the Tardis to put her room across from her brothers' so she could be close to him, but mostly so that if he had bad dreams that his crying wouldn't bother their parents.

Jenny began changing into her pajamas so she could go to bed. After pulling her green tank up and over her head, she headed towards the bathroom. Brushing her teeth, then washing her face Jenny began to realize that Rose's nightly regimen had rubbed off on her. Jenny walked out of her bathroom and climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

________

Rose was lying on her side and was cuddled up against the Doctor. Her head was laying on his shoulder. Her hand, combined with the Doctors, was laying on his chest. Their fingers wrapped together, then their thumbs began to wrestle each other.

The Doctor smiled, "Rose don't start a fight that you know you can't win."

"What makes you think that I can't win?" replied Rose as she began to thumb wrestle the Doctor.

"Rose."

Rose began to giggle as she tried her hardest to pin his thumb. She knew that the only way she would win against him was to distract him. So began to run her leg up his until she reached what she was looking for. As the Doctor showed signs of being distracted, Rose pinned his thumb.

"I win!!!" laughed Rose.

"You, Rose Tyler, are a cheat." said the Doctor as he gave her a hurt look.

Rose giggled and pushed her face into the side of his chest. As she brought her face back up to look at him, she began to laugh. The look he was giving her was priceless. He had his face screwed up as if he couldn't understand what was so funny. Finally, Rose couldn't stand it and rolled herself up onto the Doctor.

"Rose." growled the Doctor.

Rose gave him a smug smile. "If I'm a cheat then why don't you..." but Rose never got the chance to finish her sentence, since the Doctor soon had her pinned to the bed..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I didn't want to make this chapter long due to the fact that I need somethings to use for the next chapter. I'm going to try to keep this in the Teen rating but later chapters might make it go up.**

**I do hope that you all enjoy this sequel. I haven't been sleeping well due to those plot bunnies!!!!! I can't seem to quiet my mind before I go to bed. It's so so so frustrating!!!!!!!**

**Well see you all later,**

**Selene**

**Next chapter preview:**

"Mummy!!!!" screamed little Jack from his bedroom, as he woke from a horrible nightmare.

Rose who was now asleep beside the Doctor, woke with a start as the Tardis brushed against her mind rather forcefully. Her eyes flew open and as she sat up with a start, the Doctor was already bolting from the bed. Putting his pajama pants on as he ran towards the door and some how grabbing his robe at the same time.

Jenny heard her brothers' cry and immediately got up and ran towards his yells.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all are enjoying this new story. I really am trying to keep the creative juices going so that the story will be very good. My hope is that by the time I am done with this story that I will have at least 50 reviews. *crosses her fingers for luck* **

**Here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!!!!!! But I do own a Dalek Alarm Clock!! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Little Jack was walking down a city street. He glanced around the road. Looking down at his feet he noticed that the road was made of dirt. The building were made of brick and wood. They all looked funny to him. That's when he heard something. Metal clanging on a hard surface. As Jack walked around a corner he saw these men made of metal breaking into a house. He heard screaming then watched as they came out with a little boy. As the metal men walked away one of them turned and looked right at Jack. Jack stayed still. Then the metal man pointed his hand at him and said, "Delete." Jack watched in slow motion as a red light came from the hand and came at him. Jack only thought of one thing. His Mother.

_______

The Tardis felt something was wrong in the little Jacks' room. He was squirming and sweating while he slept. She waited to see if this would pass, but when his mind projected fear, she quickly began to wake the Doctor.

________

The Doctor had his eyes closed but he was awake none the less. His mind was looking through Time to make sure all was well. He was watching his sons' time line when he felt the Tardis invade his mind. All the Doctor felt from the Tardis was concerned before he hear the cry that sounded like feral fear.

"Mummy!!!!" screamed little Jack from his bedroom, as he woke from a horrible nightmare.

Rose who was now asleep beside the Doctor, woke with a start as the Tardis brushed against her mind rather forcefully. Her eyes flew open and as she sat up with a start, the Doctor was already bolting from the bed. Putting his pajama pants on as he ran towards the door and some how grabbing his robe at the same time. Rose quickly followed after pulling on the Doctors shirt that he had wore the day before.

Jenny also had heard her brothers' cry and immediately got up and ran towards his yells. As she ran out her door she nearly bumped into her dad.

"Sorry dad."

The Doctor looked over at her. " I got this go back to bed."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now if you would please..."

"Okay dad." Jenny walked over to her bedroom door and closed the door. However, she stayed right next to it so she could listen.

The Doctor opened Jack's door and walked in. His hearts nearly broke at the sight of his son in tears. He quickly moved towards the bed and sat down. Jack was curled into a fetal position and screaming as though something was trying to kill him. Rose came through the door just at the Doctor lifted Jack to his chest and began to calm the child. Jack's eyes flew open at the sound of the Doctors hearts against his ears.

"Daddy!" sniffed Jack.

"I'm here. So is Mum." replied the Doctor.

"Whats wrong, Jack? Bad dream?" asked Rose as she sat next to the Doctor. She began to rub her sons back, trying to give him some kind of comfort.

Jack nodded his head and began to sob even harder.

"What kind of bad dreams?" asked the Doctor. Jack stiffened, but made no reply. The Doctor knew this behavior from when Rose had nightmares. "Tell you what. You tell me what happened, and I'll chase those nasty nightmares away."

Jack glanced up at the Doctor and gave him a skeptical look. Rose tried hard not to laugh due to the fact that Jack actually looked just liked the Doctor.

"Won't help. They always come back." whispered Jack.

"Not if they meet me. I'm the one who gives nightmares to the nightmares. Trust me, your mother knows all about it."

Jack looked over to Rose and Rose simply nodded. Jack looked up to the Doctor again and began to retell his dream. As Jack got to the part about the Metal men, Rose looked at the Doctor. The next part nearly tore her in two. The Metal men had tried to kill Jack.

"It was just a dream. Now, why don't I put up some mental blocks so you won't have bad dreams tonight okay?" The Doctor looked at his son, waiting for permission. Jack simply nodded and closed his eyes as the Doctor began to build the walls around his bad dream.

After only a minute, the Doctor opened his eyes. "There all done." said the Doctor as he removed his one hand from Jack's face.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Jack as he reached out for his mother.

Rose glanced over to the Doctor and looked at his eyes. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Why not." she replied. Rose soon stood up from the bed. Still holding Jack in her arms, she made her way out of Jacks' bedroom. She walked down the corridor till she reached hr and the Doctors' bedroom. The Doctor was right behind her and opened the door when she realized that her arms were full. The Doctor went to his side of the bed and reached out to take Jack from Rose. Rose hesitated due to the fact that Jack had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Like father, like son." she whispered to the Doctor.

Very carefully she placed Jack in the middle of the bed with a little help from the Doctor. After Jack was settled Rose slid into bed on one side as the Doctor climbed into bed on the other.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered.

"Hhhmm?"

"Why did Jack dream of Cybermen?"

"Don't know, but I think he may have seen a time line. The buildings he described sounded like mid 1800s. But why Cybermen might be there I don't know."

"You think we should try to check it out tomorrow?"

"Maybe, but for now get some sleep." said the Doctor.

"Night, Doctor." and with that Rose was asleep.

The Doctor watched as Rose and Jack slept. He knew Jenny would probably be asleep again so he would wait till tomorrow before telling her about the dream. Besides, they are all going to have adventures in the morning.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh my!!!! What have the plot bunnies made me do????? LOL.**

**Selene**

**Chapter 3 preview:**

"Doctor!!" screamed a young black woman.

"Yes." replied the Doctor.

"Doctor!!!" she screamed again.

"Hello. Right here."

"Don't be daft. Doctor!!!"

Rose looked at the Doctor with confusion written on her face. Jenny and Jack had that same look too. Then an older gentleman, who looked about his early forties, came around the corner.

"There you are Doctor." said the young black woman.

"What?" said Rose, Jenny and the Doctor all at once.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated in a while. Its called work. They keep calling me in. Then if that isn't the cause its called sleep. God I wish I didn't need sleep, but like everyone else it is necessary for me live. Any ways here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who!!!!!! **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Rose felt the bed shift a little. She simply rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Mummy. Mummy no, don't leave."

Rose opened her eyes quickly and scanned the room. The covers to the bed moved and she pulled them back to see Jack. He was curled into a ball and was sweating.

"Mummy." Jack whimpered in his sleep. "Daddy, don't change. Please." Jack curled himself even tighter into a ball.

"Jack. Jack honey wake up. It's only a dream, come on." Rose softly rubbed her sons' back to try and sooth him from his nightmare.

Jack shrunk back from her touch. "Don't. Daddy. Mummy. Help." whispered Jack and he began to cry.

"Jack." Rose lightly shook him. "Jack?" When he continued to shrink away from her touch she called out to the Doctor. "Doctor!!!!!" shouted Rose.

Within a few seconds the Doctor ran into their room. "What is it?" he asked as he moved towards the bed.

"I can't wake up Jack. He's havin' a nightmare and I can't seem to wake him."

The Doctor moved over towards to were Rose was sitting up in bed and reached out to their son. " Jack? What's wrong?"

"No!" cried Jack. "Stop. You're killin' them."

Rose looked at the Doctor with worry written all over her face. Seeing her face, the Doctor placed two finger from each hand on Jacks' temples. Very slowly the Doctor entered his sons' mind. After a minute, Jack's eyes flew open to see his parents looking at him.

"Mummy!" Jack reached out and hugged Rose tightly.

"It's alright. I'm here." whispered Rose. She rubbed his back to try and sooth him. The Doctor looked at Rose and mouthed to her 'Meet me at the console later.' He then got up and walked out of their room.

__________

Jenny was in the kitchen making herself some eggs for breakfast. Her mind was running through the events of last night. She knew that Jack had nightmares, but to her it seemed that they were getting worse. More vivid and from the way he yells out, more graphic in detail.

"I wonder if he will be alright?" she asked out loud.

The Tardis hummed a reply to Jenny.

"I hope you're right, but why can't dad block them out of his mind?"

The Tardis hummed a little longer.

"I guess you're right." Jenny went back to paying attention to her eggs.

"Jenny." said a small voice from the doorway.

Jenny turned to see little Jack standing there. His hair was even more unruly than their fathers and his eyes were red and swollen. "Jack. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Can I have pancakes with jam?"

"Sure. Why don't you go and sit down while I make the pancakes."

Jenny watched the boy moved over towards the table and climb into a chair.

"So where is mum and dad?"

"They're busy talking." replied Jack.

"Ahhh. Guess that they're probably picking out where to go next."

Right as she finished her sentence, there was the familiar bump that came with a landing. The two looked at each other and grinned.

______

The Doctor waited until Rose and the kids were fed before they all ventured outside.

"It's beautiful." whispered Jenny.

"What year is it Doctor?" asked Rose as she walked out of the Tardis carrying Jack.

"Well lets ask shall we." The Doctor grinned at Rose before walking over to a young boy of 7 or 8 years.

"You there boy, what day is this?" asked the Doctor.

The Boy replied, "Christmas Eve, sir."

"What year?"

"You thick or something?"

"Oi!" replied the Doctor. Rose, Jenny and little Jack couldn't help but muffle their giggles. "Just answer the question."

"Year of our lord 1851, sir."

"Right nice year. A bit dull. Well lets get started shall we." The Doctor looked over towards Rose only to notice that she and the kids were looking at the other stands. The Doctor was about to join them when he heard....

"Doctor!!!!" being yelled from a distance.

Rose heard it too and moved over towards the Doctor with Jack tightly held in her arms. Jenny also joined them and looked at her dad. Rose was about to ask a question before they heard 'Doctor.' being shouted again.

"Who? Me?" The Doctor wondered out loud.

"Better go have a look, yeah?" Replied Rose. Soon they were all running towards where the voice was coming from.

"Doctor!!" screamed a young black woman.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Stand back." replied the Doctor as he pulled the young woman away from the door.

Rose pulled Jenny back as well. Jenny was about to say something but Rose shook her head no.

"Doctor!!!" she screamed again.

"Hello. Standing right here."

"Don't be stupid. Doctor!!!"

Rose looked at the Doctor with confusion written on her face. Jenny and Jack had that same look too. Then an older gentleman, who looked about in his early forties, came around the corner.

"There you are Doctor. Where have you been? " said the young black woman.

"Don't worry. Stand back." said the older gentleman. Pushing the Doctor and young woman away from the door that was being pounded on from the inside.

"Wait a minute? Who are you?" asked Rose from behind the Doctor and the other two.

"I'm the Doctor." the older man said looking at Rose. "And you might want to get yourself and your children out of here."

The Door flew open and everyone turned to see what it was that was pounding on the door.

"Well that's new." said Jenny.

"It's them. The monsters from my dreams." whimpered Jack as he gripped his arms around Rose's neck.

There in front of them was a creature that looked like a monkey with a cyberman head for a face. It came flying at all of them. Rose held onto Jack as she back herself up against the wall. Jenny moved herself into a self defense stance. The Doctor pushed the man and young woman out of the way. The creature moved outside before turning its face towards Rose and Jack.

"Leave them alone." said Jenny as she charged at the creature. The creature however anticipated this and knocked her back. Jenny landed with a hard thud on the ground and what sounded like a few busted ribs.

The creature turned its attention back to Rose and Jack before charging at them.

"Rose!" shouted the Doctor as he moved as fast as he could towards them.

The creature grabbed at Rose who turned her back towards the creature and curled herself around her son to protect him. Jack was crying as he felt the creatures hands trying to grab at him.

"Daddy!" screamed Jack.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the creature. It backed off a little bit but as soon as Rose began to turn it charged again. Only this time it hit the Doctor, knocking him back towards the wall. Then it turned towards Rose and began to grab Jack.

"NO!" screamed Rose as she tried to kick out at the creature. However, the creature had a good hold of Jack and hit Rose across the face. The last thing she saw was blackness.

The Doctor shook his head and got up only to see the creature climb up the wall to the building taking his son with it.

"Daddy!!!!"

"Jack!" shouted the Doctor helplessly as he watched his son being taken away.

Out of the corner of his eye the Doctor saw the older man throw a rope that caught onto the creature. The creature began to climb higher taking the older man with it. The Doctor turned to the young woman.

"Take care of them. I'll be back." the Doctor said to her before running and grabbing what was left of the rope hanging there against the building.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know. I used a few lines from the special but everything else came from my plot bunnies. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. It's a cruel place to leave off but I like cliffhangers. See you next chapter then.**

**Selene**

**Next chapter preview:**

"Doctor?" Rose sighed as she began to come around.

"It's okay. I'm here." The Doctor took her hand. "I'm so sorry Rose."

"What for?"

"It took our son. I tired..."

"Shhh. It's alright you'll find him." whispered Rose as she placed her free hand onto his cheek. "How's Jenny?"

"A broken rib, but other than that nothing." The Doctor nodded his head towards where Jenny was lying on some hay.

"Sir?" asked the older man. "Just who are you?"

The Doctor raised his head to look at him. As he stood up, letting go of Rose's hand he said, "I'm the Doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Hello. Sorry about the wait. Been really busy. Well I hope you are all enjoying my story. I recently tried to post my stories on Teaspoon and an Open Mind website, but for some reason they won't let me post. (Jerks!!!!!) So I think that from now on I will only post here. Well time to get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!!!!! **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The Doctor grabbed the rope and tried to pull, but was pulled along as well.

"Sir, you think you could actually try to pull?" said the older man.

"In this position I would think that I am." shouted the Doctor.

The creature continued to climb up the wall, but was having a hard time of it. Well, with holding onto a squirming child and having a rope caught on it with two men hanging. me and my sarcasm.

"Daddy!!!!!" screamed Jack as he tried to wiggle out of the arm that was holding him to the creature. "Let me go you bloody bastard!!!!" Jack was now trying to kick the creature.

"Oi! Jack watch your language!" shouted the Doctor. "Of course, you just have to go around repeating what your mother says." he muttered to himself while rolling his eyes.

"Sir, you should really teach that boy of yours some manners." shouted the older man as he looked down at the Doctor.

"Since when ooommppphhhh." The Doctor wasn't able to finish his sentence. The creature had decided at that moment to climb into a nearby window.

The older gentleman and the Doctor were pulled inside as well and were being dragged along on the floor of the building.

'Oh that's not good' thought the Doctor as he saw that the creature was heading right for am open window. The Doctor knew that he only had a few options for what was about to happen next. He could either let go of the rope and watch the creature take his son away. Or he could hold on and fall out the window and quite possible cause his next regeneration. ' And Rose really liked this body.' he thought as he made his decision.

Bracing himself for the possible of regeneration, the Doctor hadn't noticed the older man pulling out a knife and cutting the rope. Both men cam to a quick stop only a few feet away from the window.

"Daddy!" Jack cried out as the creature jumped from the window.

"No!!!!!!" The Doctor ran to the window and looked out only to see his son being taken away for good. "No." he whispered to himself. He failed Rose. He failed Jenny. But more importantly he failed as a father. He had failed to protect his son.

"Sir?" the older man reached out and placed a hand on the Doctors' shoulder. "Sir I am truly sorry. However you have two other people that need you. Come on then."

The two men were walking down a stair case when the young black woman came running up to them.

"You idiot. You nearly got yourself killed, and as for you..." She looked at the Doctor but held back her harsh words when she saw his face.

"Ah I don't believe you have meet my assistant Rosita." the older man said.

" Oh hush up Doctor. Sir, the two women are in the barn over yonder. Both are okay, but the older of the two is asking for a doctor."

"Take me to them." The Doctor said, not caring if his voice sounded harsh.

____________

As they neared the barn the older gentleman pulled the Doctor to a stop.

"Sir, I need to know who you are and how you know of those creatures."

"Name, right. Forgot about that. Smith. John Smith." replied the Doctor.

"And the two ladies and young lad?"

"The older woman is....." The Doctor hesitated. 'Oh how to explain Rose. In this time period it would be frowned upon if we weren't married and have a child together. Let alone two.' The Doctor let out a sigh. "The older woman is my wife, her name is Rose. The younger girl is.... her sister, Jenny. The lad is my son."

"Ahhh. I see. The way you all were acting were a bit. Peculiar." The older gentleman walked away from the Doctor and went around the bend.

"In here sir." called Rosita.

"Thank you Rosita." said the Doctor as he went inside.

Laying on a small mound of hay was Jenny with a blanket over her. The Doctor crouched down and touched her temple. As he skimmed threw her mind he found that she was only suffering a broken rib. Jenny was keeping herself unconscious to speed up the healing process.

"Doctor?"

He turned to notice that Rose was lying on some hay as well but was closer to a fire pit. He got up and quickly moved to her side.

"Doctor?" Rose sighed as she began to come around.

"It's okay. I'm here." The Doctor took her hand. "I'm so sorry Rose."

"What for?" she replied as she opened her eyes slowly to look at him.

"It took our son. I tired..."

"Shhh. It's alright you'll find him." whispered Rose as she placed her free hand onto his cheek. "How's Jenny?"

"A broken rib, but other than that nothing." The Doctor nodded his head towards where Jenny was lying on some hay. "How are you feeling?"

" I feel as though I've had the life knocked out of me. Other than that I think that I'll be alright after I eat something."

"Rose Tyler only you would be hungry after just waking up." he smiled at her as she started to laugh.

"Owww. Don't make me laugh. It hurts." Rose wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hold on." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it to check Rose for any injury. It beep a couple of times when he passed over her torso. The Doctors eyebrows furrowed.

" So am I going to live?" asked Rose, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You'll survive." he said. " No permanent injuries. However.... Rosita?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you go and get some clothes for Rose and Jenny?"

"Certainly, sir." Rosita replied before heading out the door.

"Dad?" came Jenny's voice from where she was laying.

"Over here."

Jenny got up slowly and made her way over to the Doctor and Rose. "Dad where is Jack?"

"Taken."

"Don't worry Jenny. I am sure the Doctor will find him. Come sit down." Rose motioned for Jenny to come and sit by her.

"I'll be back." said the Doctor.

"Where are you going?" asked Rose.

"I want to talk to our new friend." he said as he went off to find this man who called himself The Doctor.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know it is short but hey.... Gotta keep you all coming back for more don't I? Thank you to my faithful reviewers. You guys are the ones that keep my plot bunnies coming up with new ideas. I am also happy to say that I will be continuing the other story of mine Where Do You Go?. I named it after the 80s song by No Mercy. It was the song that I was listening to when I began typing it up. **

**Till next chapter,**

**Selene**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

" So who used to live here?" asked the Doctor as they moved further into the house.

" A Mr. Jackson Lake. He was a teacher of mathematics from Sussex." the other man replied while rustling around in the desk drawers.

"What happened to him?"

"He was murdered."

"Murdered by who exactly?"

"The Cyberman, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating sooner. Been busy. My great Uncle died over the weekend so things got put on hold. Then I've been hanging out with a friend who is preparing to be shipped out (They're in the military.) to the middle east. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. ( just some of my plot bunnies.)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The Doctor walked out of the barn and looked around. ' That's funny. Where did those two go?' He glanced around till he saw Rosita come around a corner.

"Rosita where did the doctor go?"

"He went down to investigate a house."

"Where is that exactly?"

"Go to the corner, turn left go down the street for 5 blocks then turn right. The house is white with a green door. Hard to miss. Especially if he left the door open. Now what else do you want?"

"Is there a way that Rose and Jenny could get some food?"

"Right I'll go get them something." replied Rosita. "Woman's work indeed. That good for nothing sends me back only to be asked to get food. I'm the Doctor's companion not a slave." she angrily whispered to herself.

"Oh Rosita!" called the Doctor. Rosita turned around to look at him. "Thank you, and by the way. The Doctor's companion is always by his side. Don't let him tell you other wise."

Rosita smiled at him before telling him to go.

___________

**Elsewhere in the city......**

"Put me down!" shouted Jack as he kicked and pulled the creatures hair. " I said. PUT. ME. DOWN!!!!!!"

The creature soon dropped Jack on the ground before walking up to its master. Jack had just started to pull himself off the ground when something touched his shoulder.

"Ahhh." screamed Jack.

"Now now. There is no need for yelling boy. My, what a handsome child you are." said the woman as she inspected Jack.

"My daddy is going to find me and when he does, you will be wishing that you were never born." Jack said with a tone that no 5 and a half year old would ever use.

"My my, quite the spirit you have. Even for one so young. Yet your eyes look as though they belong to someone much older."

Jack really couldn't stand having this woman hold his face with one hand on his chin. Forcing him to look at her. He wanted to look away and thought that the only way to get her to look away from him was to do what Gran had told him never to do. He spat at the woman's face.

"Argh." She let go of his face and wiped the spit that had hit her below her right eye.

Jack, seeing a way to escape, took it and ran. Before he could get even a few feet away, the Metal Men of his dreams, came though the door that Jack was going to escape from.

"Delete."

__________

The Doctor was jogging down the road, looking for the house that Rosita had told him the man was headed for. He came to a stop when he felt fear ripple come to his mind. His mind began to search out what had sent it when he felt a familiar presence. 'Jack.' he thought out through this new connection. However, the connection began to close to fast for the Doctor to try to send a calm, reassuring message to his son. When he began to look around at his surroundings, the Doctor realized that he was standing in an alley way across from the house.

The gentleman, who was calling himself the Doctor, was standing at the corner of the iron fencing, watching the pedestrians. ' I have to wait till there is an opening before using the sonic screwdriver.' So he waited for what seemed like hours. When an opening came he took it. He came up to the door of the house, when it suddenly opened to reveal the true Doctor standing inside.

"Hello." said the Doctor.

"How did you get in?"

"Oh the front door. I'm good with doors." replied the Doctor. "Would you mind my asking but is that your sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor nodded to the normal screwdriver in the other man's hands.

"Yes. I'd be lost without it. Now, sir, if you would be so kind as to let me threw." the man said as he pushed his way in.

They made there way through the house before coming to a stop in the parlor room.

" So who used to live here?" asked the Doctor as they moved further into the house.

" The late Reverend Albry Fairchild" the other man replied while rustling around in the desk drawers. "His is one of the many murder investigations on mine."

"What happened to him?"

"He was murdered."

"Murdered by who exactly. The Cybermen?" asked the Doctor

"There were scorch marks on both sides of his head. Like some kind of electrocution. But the case that started this all was one of a Mr. Jackson Lake. However Mr. Lake's body was never found. After that murder that was when everything started. More murders. Abductions of children. Stolen in the middle of the night from their beds. Some stolen in broad daylight. Like your son, sir." As the man moved the Doctor noticed a watch.

Pushing all thoughts aside in his mind the Doctor asked, "Could I see that watch?" The Doctor mind was whirling faster now. 'Maybe this is me, but with my memory in side a fob watch.' he thought. 'But if that is the case, why isn't Rose with me?'

"Why?" asked the man.

"There is a legend that a Time Lord could hide his essence into a fob watch, so that he could hide away from his enemies. May I?"

The man handed over the watch to the Doctor. He watched in fascination as the Doctor looked at the watch. That was when the Doctor opened the watch.

"Oops. That's not suppose to happen." said the Doctor as a spring came flying out of the watch.

"Looks like it's more for decoration." said the man as he moved to search the room.

"Yeah anyways."

The tow began to search the room some more before the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. 'Something is in that desk' he thought. He opened the desk and pulled out a metal tube. "Now here is something that doesn't belong here." he said.

The man walked over, "What are they?"

"They are info stamps. Or at least that would be my guess." He noticed the man was looking confused. The Doctor pushed one end of the tube and out came bits of info. "It's compressed information. There happens to be tons of it."

Before they could get a good look at the information a door came open and out came a Cyberman.

"Delete!"

"Alright time to run!" shouted the Doctor as they ran from the room to a hallway.

"The Doctor will be deleted." said a Cyberman that came around a corner.

Both men went up the stairs and ran for an open window to climb out of.

"Back to the your Tardis." said the Doctor to the other man.

"I agree."

__________

Rose was outside with Rosita, helping her hang some clothes on the line. ' Doctor where are you?' she thought to herself. It was already dark and it was getting cold.

"Don't worry missus. The Doctor will come back with your husband." said Rosita in a calm and reassuring tone.

"I hope so." Rose continued to hang more clothes on the line. As she finished hanging the last of the clothes she turned around. There were two men walking up the road towards the barn and one of them...

"Doctor!" shouted Rose. She gathered up her skirt and ran towards him. The Doctor began to run towards Rose. As they met halfway, Rose jumped into his arms and the Doctor swung her around in a circle before putting her down. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she pulled the Doctor's face to hers and kissed him passionately.

The other man walked past the couple and headed into the barn. He had investigating to do. "Rosita. Could you bring me some dinner?" he called as he walked inside.

"Rosita is out at the moment doing just that.."

The man turned to see a the young blonde sitting there by the fire.

"Oh. Um.. How are you miss?"

"Fine now." she smiled at him. "Hungry though. Never thought I would get to see earth."

"Pardon?"

Just as Jenny was about to say something the Doctor came in. "Jenny, you alright?"

"Yeah. So did you find Jack?"

Before the Doctor could answer Rosita came in carrying food.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wow, this chapter is long. Don't worry. Next chapter is when the Holiday special really picks up the pace. It just takes forever to write, change, and toss Rose, Jenny, and Jack dialogue into it. The writers who put Rose in series 3 and four have my respect. How do guys do it????? Anyways I'll try to post up two chapters for this story next week. As a treat for my faithful reviewers.**

**Selene**

**Sorry no sneak peeks for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people, I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news is I am putting Where Do You Go? On hiatus for a bit. I will be returning to finish it. I have been swamped with work and family issues. The Good News....... I will be posting more chapters of this Sequel in the next few weeks. I wrote 15 chapters for this story so I will be posting one or two every couple of days. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

After the dinner dishes were taken out back to the pump, the Doctor walked around a little bit more in the barn. Jenny was already fast asleep and Rose was staring at the wall. She was thinking of Jack and how scared he must be. The other gentleman was dipping a piece of cloth into a small tub of water, and proceeded to wipe the back and side of his neck.

A few minutes later Rosita came back in to see the Doctor opening a trunk.

"Excuse me, but that is another man's property."

"Well a dead mans."

"Doctor?" whispered Rose as she now stood behind him.

"Don't worry Rose. I need to see if there is any clues on where our son might be held prisoner."

Rose nodded, and watched the Doctor shuffle threw some clothes. "How did you meet him?" she asked Rosita.

Rosita turned her head towards the man across the way. "He saved my life." she turned her head so that she was now looking at Rose. "Late one night, by the Osterman's Wharf, this creature came out of the shadows. A man made out of metal. Thought I was going to die. Then there he was, the Doctor. Can you both help him?"

The Doctor looked at Rose, who was looking right back at him. " I don't know?" he said. "But we can try." finished Rose.

The Doctor continued shuffling threw the clothes only to find a metal cylinder. "Well now. What have we here?"

The other man came over to the three of them.

"Looks like Jackson Lake had an info stamp." said the Doctor.

"What's an info stamp?" asked Rose.

"It holds information for the user."

"But how? Is that significant?" the man asked.

"The answer to all this, is in your Tardis. May I see it?" asked the Doctor.

"Mr. Smith, it would be my honor." the man replied.

As the two men headed for the door, Rose came up to the Doctor. "I'm going with you."

The Doctor turned around and looked at Rose. "No. I need you to stay here with Jenny."

"But..."

The Doctor moved forward and kissed Rose. As he broke the kiss he pulled her into his arms and whispered to her. " I need to know that Jenny and you are safe. I can't find Jack if I'm concerned for the three of you."

Rose pulled her face away from his neck and looked at him. "Three? But Jack is still missing. How can there be three of us?"

"Yes Rose. Three. Jenny, yourself, and a little cluster of cells growing inside you, Rose. Please don't argue with me." He pulled away from her and walked out the door with the other man.

"Oh my god!" Rose placed a hand on her stomach and quickly began to go over when this could have happened. 'Well its only been two maybe three days.' she thought, 'Then again, you never know how long when your traveling in the Tardis.'

_____________

The Doctor followed the man down an alley. 'I did what was right.' he thought to himself. 'Then why you feelin' guilty?' said a voice with a northern accent. 'Oh hush up.' he told the other voice. The Doctor soon bumped into the other man.

"There she is. The Tardis." the other man said with pure joy in his voice.

The Doctor looked up and saw....... a hot air balloon. "You got a balloon."

It's the Tardis T.A.R.D.I.S. It stands for Tethered. Aerial. Release. Developed. In. Style. You see." the man was grinning ear to ear.

"Well....well I do now." whispered the Doctor as he pulled on his earlobe. "What's it filled with? Gas?"

"Yes. I bribe a few people and well... As you can see."

_________

Else where in the City, children where being rounded up, and taken into the sewers.

Jack was watching the metal men ushering in the children, from his cage.

"Well now. How about you be a good little boy and behave, then I just might let you out." said the woman with the deep red dress.

"Hows about you let me go and I tell my dad about your sick...sick.....sick.... Your sick mind." Jack said with all the fury he could muster without showing his fear.

"Hhhmm. How cute and innocent you are. But no matter. Once I become the kings consort I will no longer have to deal with you and the others. Enjoy this while it lasts little one. Daddy ain't gonna save you in time." She walked away laughing.

"Daddy." whispered Jack.

_______

The Doctor and the other gentleman had made their way back to the barn only to see Rosita and Rose sitting on one of the trunks. Rosita got up and smacked the Doctor.

"To leave your wife behind after you find out she is having your baby. Mr. Smith you should be ashamed of yourself." Said Rosita with anger in her voice.

"Rosita." said the other man.

The Doctor walked over and sat next to Rose. She looked up at him. "You deserved that you know." she smiled at him.

"I bet I did." he replied. "I'm sorry, Rose. But you have to understand. If Jenny, Jack, or you get hurt I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

"Don't worry. Jenny and I can take care of ourselves. As for Jack, well lets just say that while we were in the parallel world, I taught him a few things."

The Doctor smiled and hugged Rose.

"So, care to tell us your theory then, Mr. Smith." asked the other man as he sat down opposite of the Doctor with Rosita sitting across from Rose.

Jenny had opened her eyes after hearing someone being smacked, and had listened into the conversation. Deciding that she might want to hear what was going to be said next she got up and walked towards her parents. "What's going on now?" she asked as she sat next to Rose.

The Doctor took a deep breath and began to talk. "The story begins with the cybermen. A long time away, and not so far from here, the cybermen were fought. And they were beaten. And they were sent into a howling wilderness called the Void. Locked inside forever more. But a greater battle rose up. So great that everything inside the void perished. But as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the cybermen must have fallen the dimensions, back in time. To land here and they found you."

" I fought them, I know that." the other man said. "What happened?"

The Doctor continued on with his theory. "At the same time another man came to London. Mr. Jackson Lake. Plenty of luggage and money in his pockets. Coming to town for the winter season or I don't know. But He found the cybermen too. And just like you, exactly like you, he took hold of an info stamp."

"But he is dead." replied the other man. "Jackson Lake is dead. The cybermen murdered him."

"You said they didn't find a body." said the Doctor. "You kept all the suitcases but you never opened them. I told you the answer was in the fob watch. Can I see?"

The other man handed the watch over to the Doctor and watched as the Doctor turned it around so that the initials J.L. were visible.

"J.L." Rose said softly. "But what does that mean?"

"The watch is Jackson Lake's." said the Doctor.

"Jackson Lake is you sir?" asked Rosita.

"But I'm the Doctor." the man said.

"You became the Doctor." said the Doctor as he reached for the info stamp. "Because the info stamp you picked up was a book about one particular man." The Doctor pointed the stamp to the wall and pressed a button. There on the wall a slide show of male faces flashed by.

"Did dad really look that old?" Jenny whispered to Rose.

"How should I know?" replied Rose as she watched the faces flash by. Immediately she recognized one of the faces as her "First Doctor". Tears swelled in her eyes as she looked at that familiar face with big ears.

"Cybermen's database." said the Doctor. "Stolen by the Daleks from inside the Void I'd say. It holds everything one might want to know about The Doctor."

"That's you." replied the other man.

"Time Lord. Tardis. Enemy of the Cybermen. The one and the only." The Doctor then turned off the info stamp. "You see the info stamp must have backfired. Streamed all that information about me tight into your head."

"The other man finally excepted what the Doctor told him and simply said, " I am nothing but a lie."

"No." said Rose. "All that bravery. Saving Rosita and defending London town. That is all you."

All of a sudden a beeping started to go off.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Am I cruel or what??? Leaving you guys with a cliff hanger. Well, unless you have seen the special then you probably have a good idea of what is going to happen next. How did you like my little "Your Pregnant Rose" scenario????? I thought it was good. I think every male gets over protective of the woman who is carrying his child. And of course why wouldn't the Doctor? I mean its just him and little Jack. Not to sure about Jenny though. I need to do some more research on her. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. All the banana goodies you can think of for the people who review.**

**Selene**

**Next chapter sneak peek:**

**Going to have to wait again. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the wait for a new chapter. Work has been keeping me busy and I just have today off before going back. I hope you all are enjoying this. So instead of going into a long winded speech why don't I just get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who!!!!!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

All of a sudden there was a beeping noise.

"What is that?" asked Jenny as she looked around the room.

"Doctor, look." said Rose as she pointed to the info stamp in his had.

"Well that is interesting." He said looking at the info stamp. Then he remembered coming across a suitcase earlier with a lot more info stamps inside it. He got up quickly and dashed over to the suitcase.

"Doctor? What is it?" asked Rose as she followed him.

The Doctor opened the suitcase. "You have quite the cash of info stamps." He began to pull a belt that had several info stamps connected to it.

"But dad, what is that noise?"

"Activation. A call to arms. The Cybermen are on the move!!!" The Doctor made a mad dash for the door.

"Brilliant!" said Jenny as she ran after her dad.

Rose started to go after the two but stopped just short of the door. " You two coming?" she asked with a grin on her face. When neither Mr. Lake or Rosita moved, Rose shrugged her shoulders and ran out the door. By the time Rose caught up to Jenny and the Doctor, she noticed that there was children in the street.

"Dad. What is going on? Why are the children in the streets in the middle of the night?"

"That's Mr. Cole. Master of the street house Roskett." said a voice from behind the three.

Rose and the Doctor turned around to see Rosita standing there.

"HE told me to follow you all. To help you with anything you need." said Rosita, as she moved forward to join the group.

"Where is he taking them?" asked Rose.

"Maybe to prayers?" replied Rosita.

"It's not that." said the Doctor. He jogged over to Mr. Cole. "Can you here me? Hello?" he shouted to Mr. Cole. Mr. Cole didn't respond.

"Doctor look at his ear." said Rose.

"What is that?" asked Jenny.

"Mr. Cole mind if I?" the Doctor began to pull out his sonic screwdriver when he heard a low growl.

"It's the creature that took Jack." said Jenny as she pointed at the creature. She began to walk towards it when the Doctor put out his hand to stop her.

"They're on guard. Can't risk a fight. Not with the children here." said the Doctor.

"But where are they going?" asked Rosita.

"They all need a good whippin' if you ask me." said a young man. "I've just seen another lot coming down from the Inglibe work house."

"Where is that?" asked Rose to Rosita.

"This way." Rosita grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her along. With Jenny and the Doctor right behind them.

They ran down a few alley ways before running into another group of children.

"There are dozens of them." said Jenny.

"But what for?" asked the Doctor.

__________

Jack, still in his cage, watched as large groups of children were herded into the 'work' room. Some of the older children looked at him with fear in their eyes.

'Why kids?' Jack asked himself. 'What do they need kids for? Mum's stories of the metal men were of death.' Jack reached out with his mind only to hit some kind of mental wall, that was keeping him from feeling his dad. 'Gotta find another way.' he thought.

'_Need help young one?' _said a voice inside of Jack's mind.

'Who are you?' Jack said with his mind.

'_Someone who can help. Now in your mind picture yourself in a field. That is where you will find me waiting.'_

'But...'

'_Don't argue with me Jack Theta Tyler, son of the Doctor, just do it!'_

'Alright.' Jack closed his eyes and let his mind wander into an open field. 'Hello? Anyone?'

'_Turn around young one.'_

Jack turned around to see a man standing beside a silver tree. 'Who are you? Your not one of my father's previous or future selves are you? Or mine?' Jack asked the man.

The man chuckled. '_Exactly like your father you are young one, and no I am not a future or past self of your father, or you._' The man looked hard at Jack's face then looked eyes with the boy. '_You have your fathers looks, of course he got those from his mother._'

'Who are you?' asked Jack with a little more courage.

'_Well young one, lets just say that I know your father very well. I knew his mother, your grandmother, very well too._' the man smiled at Jack. The same smile that the Doctor and Jack both have.

'Are you my grandfather then? That would be the only explanation for you knowing dad and his mother.' Jack watched the other man's face. His father once told Jack that if someone has entered your mind without your permission, to question that person till he could come and chase that person out. However, dad wasn't here, so Jack would keep asking questions till he could figure out what to do.

'_My son has taught you well. However, he still needs to teach you to keep people from listening to you talking to yourself. I'm afraid he never got the hang of it either. So, now you want to know why I am here. The answer is simple. Gallifreyan's have this ability. Yes we regenerate but, this is something different. When our offspring is in danger, they have the ability to pull a past relative, grandparent or such, into their mind. Long story short, even though I am dead you can still contact a part of my mind through the time lines of your genetic history. But this only works in time of need. Next time this happens it may not be me coming to your aid.'_

'So you are saying that you are daddy's father?" Jack thought of the question that his father had always told him to ask. 'What is my father's name?'

The man chuckled again. '_My son, always paranoid at something that is new. Your father's name is..._Doctor's name insert here.'

Jack looked at the man with wide eyes. 'Can I tell daddy that I met his daddy?'

_'Sorry young one, but if you do my son would ask to touch your mind. That is dangerous cause once I help you all this will be forgotten._' the man frowned. '_It is a curse that our children live with. Now lets see if we can get a hold of your father, alright?_'

Jack nodded and felt his grandfather's mind join his. Together they called out. 'Daddy!!!!!'

___________ _

'Daddy!!!!' The Doctor felt the word being projected to his mind. He new it was Jack by the way it felt in his mind, but he also felt another presence with Jacks. One he remembered from a long time ago. The Doctor began to rub his forehead.

"Doctor?" asked Rose as she looked at the Doctor. "Doctor?" she asked again, but this time touched a hand to his cheek.

"Jack." the Doctor whispered. "Rose I felt him." The Doctor picked Rose up and spun her around in a circle before setting her down. " He is alright. Rose. I can feel him. He is close, but where?" The Doctor turned serious again.

"Dad!" shouted Jenny. "Rosita has found the entrance to the sewers. She says it eventually leads to the Thames."

"Right."

Jenny, Rose, and the Doctor made their way to where Rosita was hiding. They all watched as the children entered threw the doors.

"We are going to have to find another way in." said Rose.

"Right this way." said the Doctor as he ran one direction. The others followed him around the corner before coming to a stop.

"Now that is cheating." Said the Doctor to a pair of Cybermen. "Sneaking up on us. Got your legs on silent?"

"Do Cybermen have a silent running mode?" asked Jenny.

"Oi!!! Watch it." said the Doctor to Jenny. His daughter, sometimes he thought she learned a little too much cheek from Donna.

Out of the shadows came a woman wearing a dark red dress. "Well what do we have here?"

"Get away from them." Rose said calmly. "They'll kill you."

"Oh but why would they hurt me?" the woman said. "They are my fine boys. Knights in shining armor."

"You still have yet to be converted. Walk slowly away from them." said the Doctor.

"There has been no conversion sir." the woman said. " No man has never been able to change my mind. The Cybermen offered me liberation."

"Who are you?" asked Jenny and Rosita at the same time.

The woman ignored the two ladies and looked straight at the Doctor. "So sir, who exactly are you with such knowledge of my metal friends?"

"I'm the Doctor." he replied.

"Incorrect. You do not correspond with our image of the Doctor." said a metal like voice.

"Oh that is because your database got corrupted. Oh oh oh. Look at this the Doctor's info stamp." The Doctor tossed the info stamp towards the Cybermen. "Go on download."

"This info stamp's core has been damaged. This info stamp would damage cyber units." said one of the Cybermen.

"Nice try though." said Rose from behind the Doctor.

"Oi! First Jenny then you. What is with all the cheek lately?"

"Core repaired. Download." One of the Cybermen started to download the info stamp. "You are the Doctor." it said when it was done with the download.

"Hello."

"You will be deleted." said the other cyberman.

"Before I can die happy, answer me this: what do you need those children and my son for?" asked the Doctor.

"What do think children are ever needed for. They are a work force." said the woman.

"But what for?" asked Rose.

"Wouldn't you all like to know." said the woman with a grin on her face. "Now delete them."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh another cliff hanger. Oh well. So tell me, did you all enjoy my little "grandfather makes an appearance in Jacks mind" idea????? I hope you liked it. I had a hard time trying to come up with an explanation about that. So here it is if you still don't get it.**

**Jack uses his mind to tap into his Gallifreyan DNA that he inherited from the Doctor, who inherited it from his father. That is where the image of his grandfather comes from. Then the inherited DNA activates itself to bring forth the mind of his grandfather from a certain period in the time lines. (Kind of like the doctor running into another regeneration of himself but with his mind). They can talk to each other, but when the help has been completed the memory of this disappears from both minds. I made it so this only happens if it is a child. Can't have adults doing this. Talk about temptation for the Doctor.**

**I hope this gives you a better idea of what I was trying to do. **

**Any who..... please review!!!!!!!!!**

**Selene**

**Next chapter: The end of the Holiday 2008 special then its onto more adventures!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here is the next chapter. Thanks to the Reviewers again!!!!!!! Please let me know if I got Mr. Lake's son's name wrong. I swear at one point I hear Sebastian. Then later I hear Fredrick. I don't know if it is me or what. So please tell me if it is wrong!!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer; Don't Own Doctor Who!!!!!!! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Now. Delete them."

The Doctor moved so that he was standing in front of Rose and Jenny. The Cybermen moved forward and were preparing to fire, when out of nowhere came a blue shock wave. One of the Cybermen fell to the ground and died. Then the other Cyberman followed a second after. Rosita looked over to where the blue shock wave came from, to see Mr. Lake standing there in a doorway.

"At your service, Doctor."

"Sheet!!! Sheet!!!!" cried the woman. The creature from before came out of the shadows only this time there were more of them.

"Come on, time to go!!!!!" said the Doctor. Rose and Rosita began to follow the Doctor towards the door that led to the sewers.

"Where is Jenny?" asked Rose.

The Doctor looked over to see Jenny punch the woman. "That is for my brother and all the other children!" said Jenny with a smile on her face.

The Doctor ran over to Jenny. " I totally disagree, now come on."

All five people; Rose, Rosita, Mr. Lake, Jenny and the Doctor, were now heading into the sewers.

_________

Jack woke up feeling hot and sweaty. He didn't remember falling asleep, so he began to sit up in his cage. He looked around and noticed that his surroundings had changed. He crept towards the edge of his cage and looked down. There were children pulling and pushing, scraping and tugging on machinery. 'I'm hanging off the ground' thought Jack. He inched his way back towards the center of the cage and sat up with knees tucked under his chin. That is when he began to cry.

_______

"Down this way." whispered the Doctor to the others. He had pulled out his sonic screwdriver and was using it to find their way to the heart of the Cybermen lair.

"What is that?" asked Mr. Lake as they came upon an opening that looked out onto the lair.

"It looks like an engine." said Jenny.

"It's building electricity. But what for?"

Rose was looking around to see if she could see Jack anywhere, when she noticed a cage hanging from a beam. "Doctor. What is that cage doing there?"

"What?" the Doctor looked up at the hanging cage. As did Jenny, Rosita and Mr. Lake.

That was when a little boy's face came into view. A face with brown wild and unruly hair, brown eyes and a miserable look.

"It's Jack!!!!" said Jenny.

"Doctor what is our son doing in a cage?" asked Rose with a murderous tone.

"How should I know. Probably was too much for them to handle." replied the Doctor.

Jack had heard what he thought was a sonic devise so he had glanced out of his cage, only to see his mum, dad, and Jenny staring right up at him. "Mum. Dad." he whispered to himself. Jack watched as the Doctor began to use some hand gestures that he had taught Jack if they weren't able to talk verbally or mentally. Jack signed back that he was okay but hungry.

"What did Jack say?" asked Rose.

"He is okay but hungry." said the Doctor.

"How are we going to get him and the other children out of here?" asked Rosita.

"Don't know but I have an idea. Jenny, Mr. Lake come with me. Rose stay here with Rosita." The Doctor ran back down one of the pipes with Jenny and Mr. Lake right behind him.

They found a terminal that now showed that power was at 100 percent.

Rose watched as cybermen came from every doorway and began to say "Delete."

"No!!!" screamed Rose.

At that same moment the Doctor went running into the room. "Everyone get out!!! Out!!!" Children began to run towards the open door.

"Mummy!!! Daddy!!!!!" cried Jack from his prison.

Rose looked up. "Jack!!!! Hold on." Rose ran over to a pillar, grabbed a chain and began to climb.

"Rosita, Jenny. I need you to get the children out of here. Now!!!" shouted the Doctor.

Mr. Lake was using the info stamps to damage the Cybermen so that the children could escape. As the last of the children passed him, he experienced a moment of deja vu. Very softly to himself he whispered a name. "Sebastian."

Rose had made it to the beam that Jack's cage was hanging from.

"Jack, sweetheart. Don't move. Alright?" she said as she pulled herself up onto the beam.

"Mummy, I'm scared."

"It'll be alright. I'm just....I'm just going to come out there and get you alright."

Jack nodded his head. He watched as Rose moved across the beam on all fours. He looked at Rose then looked down at the ground below then back up to Rose. "Mummy." he said with fear in his voice.

"Jack. It'll be alright. Jack look at me. Jack!" Jack looked at his mother with tears running down his face. He knew what was going to happen before his mother did.

Down below Mr. Lake had spotted his son standing on a platform that looked as if it was about to fall. "Doctor!!!" he shouted. "My Son!!!"

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked over to where Mr. Lake was pointing. "Oh this is not good." he said to himself quietly. The Doctor began to run towards the platform jumping and hopping over things. He reached the platform and pulled the boy into his arms and went back down the way he went up.

Mr. Lake ran over to the Doctor and pulled his son out of the Doctor's arms. He held his son to him in a tight embrace. Then the ground began to move and shake under their feet.

"Right." said the Doctor, " time for you lot......"

"MUMMY!!!!!!!!"

The Doctor quickly looked towards where Jack's cage was and saw to his horror Rose. Hanging off of the beam with only her hands keeping her from falling.

"ROSE!!!!!!"

The ground shook again only to begin to fall away. Into the Thames.

The Doctor quickly looked around for anything he could use to get up there. He noticed the chains hanging next to the pillar that was closest to Rose. "Rose hang on!!!" shouted the Doctor.

"Like I have anything better to do?" Rose shouted back.

The Doctor ran towards the chains and began to climb. He made it to the beam and pulled himself up onto it. Very carefully he reached for Rose and with one hand pulled her up onto the beam.

"Doctor. What about Jack?"

"I'll get him. You get yourself out of here. Now!! And don't even think about arguing with me!!" The Doctor looked at her with anger in his eyes.

Rose shrank away for the Doctor and began to use the chains to get herself down. When she made it to the bottom Mr. Lake took her hand and pulled her out of the room. " He doesn't want to see you get hurt miss." he told her on their way out.

The Doctor knowing that Rose was safe went back to the task at hand. Getting his son out and to safety. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Jack. I'm going to hand you the screwdriver. I need you to point it at the locks okay?" he looked down at his son before tossing him the screwdriver.

Jack caught it and quickly held it to the locks.

CLANG

"Now Jack, very carefully move towards the side of the cage. Away from the door. Can you do that?"

Jack nodded and moved to the back of the cage after pocketing the screwdriver. The Doctor wrapped his legs around the beam and very slowly rolled himself over the edge so that he was hanging upside down. He reach his arms out towards his son.

"Now Jack. On the count of three, I want you to run and jump at me. Alright. One. Two. Three." Jack ran and jumped towards the Doctor. The Doctor caught him. "I got you." said the Doctor as he pulled his son close to him. "I won't let go."

Jack wrapped his arms around his father's neck and held on for dear life. The Doctor began to pull him and Jack back up onto the beam. The beam began to shake and then it snapped away from the other pillar.

"Hold on!!!" said the Doctor as he grabbed one of the many chains. The beam soon snapped off of the pillar that the Doctor was at. The Doctor used the chain as a rope and climbed down. Once on the ground they ran for the door.

________

Jenny on her way out had pulled a rod out of one of the transmitters the Cybermen were using. "This could be useful." she said. That is when she heard a sound that sounded like water. "What is that?" she ran outside to see a tall metal giant standing in the Thames. " Oh no."

Rose saw Jenny standing there. "Jenny, what are you......" Rose stopped when she saw it too.

"Mum where is dad?" asked Jenny still looking at the metal giant.

"Getting Jack."

"Already got him." said the Doctor as he moved behind Rose.

Rose turned. "Jack!!!!"

"Mummy." Jack wiggled out of his fathers arms and jumped into his mother's waiting arms. Rose hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Right. Rose I need for you and Jack to go and take cover. Jenny? Want to see how it is done?" He winked at her as he pocketed his sonic screwdriver.

"Sure." she said with a smile.

Rose and Jack ran down the street. While the Doctor and Jenny ran towards. The T. A. R. D. I. S.

________

The Doctor and Jenny got the T.A.R.D.I.S up and into the air.

"Seriously dad. A hot air balloon?"

"Jenny don't start.. Right I need you to use the info stamps power and transfer it into that rod. And stay out of sight while your doing it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to distract that...that....that thing. Now stop talking and start working."

Jenny began to work on the rod. " I see Donna rubbed off on you." she said under her breath.

"Oi!!!" said the Doctor. "Jenny you almost done?" He saw that the metal giant was turning to face them.

"Almost. Why?"

"We have company."

The Doctor soon began to talk to the woman inside the metal giant.. They threw insults at each other and in the end the Doctor pleaded with her. But it was no use.

"Dad. It's ready." Jenny handed the rod towards the Doctor.

The Doctor took the rod, and said two words, "I'm sorry." and used the rod to destroy the connection between the woman and the giant. Jenny stood up and watched with the Doctor as the metal giant began to short circuit and fall apart.

________

From the ground, Mr. Lake, Rosita, Jack and Rose, watched as the Doctor and Jenny defeated the giant.

The crowds watched in awe as the metal giant fell back into the Thames.

"He did it." said Mr. Lake. "Here take him." he handed his son to Rosita before climbing up onto a lamp post. "Ladies and gentlemen. I know that man. He has done this deed a thousand times and never has he been thanked for it. So I say: BRAVO DOCTOR!!!! BRAVO!!!!!" The crowed soon joined in with Mr. Lake in shouting their thanks.

"Why are they shouting?" asked Jack to his mother.

"Because your father has never had anyone tell him thank you for protecting them."

"But dad has never asked anyone too."

"I know, but maybe. Just maybe it is a start of things to come." Rose kissed Jack's forehead, and whispered, "Thank you. Doctor." Jack however didn't hear what she said due to the fact that he had fallen asleep.

______

Jenny and the Doctor had met up with Rose and Jack by the Tardis. Their Tardis.

"How is Jack?" asked Jenny.

"Sleeping." Rose said. "Here why don't you put him to bed, Jenny. I need to speak to the Doctor."

"Sure mum." Jenny took Jack and went inside the Tardis.

"Rose...." started the Doctor.

"No! Don't you dare, Doctor. We are a team. You don't get to tell me what to do. So don't ever..."

The Doctor reached out and pulled Rose into his arms. "I'm sorry Rose. I'm sorry." he kissed her softly before continuing on. "I saw you hanging there and I let my fear take hold of me. I told you before if anything were to happen to you or..."

"But nothing happened." Rose whispered as she hugged him to her.

"Excuse me."

Both of them pulled apart to see Mr. Lake standing there. " I would like to invite you and your family to join us for a Christmas feast. If it wouldn't be much trouble."

"Not this time." replied the Doctor. "Places to see, people to meet."

"Ah perhaps another time then." Mr. Lake looked past the Doctor and Rose to see the Tardis. " Is that it?" he asked as he ran up to the Tardis. "May I?"

The Doctor nodded his head. Rose started to laugh when Mr. Lake came out and walked around the Tardis. He went back inside, and was followed by the Doctor and Rose.

"Wow, sir. It is beautiful."

"Would you like to go on one trip?" asked the Doctor.

"Sadly sir. I must decline."

"Ahhh." The Doctor followed Mr. Lake out of the Tardis.

"So I take it this is goodbye." said Mr. Lake as the Doctor closed the doors behind them both.

"Onwards and upwards." replied the Doctor.

"Tell me one thing. Of all the facts and figures I saw the Doctor. You were never alone. All those bright and shiny companions. What happened to them?"

"They leave, because they should. Or they find somebody else. Some of them forget me. But in the end, they break my heart." said the Doctor with pain in his voice.

"What about your wife sir or your son?"

"Well, I lost her once."

"But you got her back. Don't take it for granted. The time you have with her."

"Never."

"Well then Doctor. I wish you and your family the best." Mr. Lake shook the Doctor's hand and said farewell for the last time before walking back to where Rosita and his son were waiting.

The Doctor opened the door and walked back inside. As he made it to the top of the ramp he saw Rose standing there in front of the screen. She had been watching and listening to him and Mr. Lake.

She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Doctor." she said softly before running up to him and pulling him into her arms. The Doctor returned the embrace but pulled her even tighter to him.

Rose backed away a little bit before placing a hand on the Doctor's face. "I will never....."

Before she could finish her sentence the Doctor kissed her and pulled her even tighter to him. Jenny and Jack watched from the hallway as their parents kissed.

"10 quid says we get another sibling." whispered Jack with a grin on his face.

"Your on little man." Jenny replied as they shook hands on the bet.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ahhh finally the end of the Holiday special. Sorry if it got confusing in certain parts. Here is a suggestion. Never write a chapter of fan fiction while drunk!!!!!!! Sorry. This ain't the end of my story yet. I told you I was going to try for 50 chapters and 50 chapters is what you are going to get. **

**I have a question for you all. How many of you would like to see Luke travel with the Doctor for a little bit??? Don't worry I DON'T KILL OFF CHARACTERS. Wait I take that back . I did kill off the Meta-crisis Doctor, but at least I made his death noble. I would never kill off Sarah Jane though. She is my third favorite female. After Rose and Jenny of course. **

**Please review**

**Selene**

**Next chapter preview:**

"Luke? What's wrong?" asked the Doctor.

"Who is it?" asked Rose as she sat up in their bed.

"Doctor. It's mum. She.... she...."

"What happened?" asked the Doctor more seriously.

"She was attacked." replied Luke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. Thanks to the people who gave me feedback. For the next few chapters I'll be having Luke join the Tardis four. I like his character, and I never really got the chance to write for his character. I'm so excited!!!!!! Lets get this next adventure going!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who!!!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

' Oh god I'm dying.' thought a distressed Jenny as she saw the blood on her knickers. ' You only bleed if your injured or sick.' Tears were running down her face.

"Jenny?"

'Oh no. It's Jack. '

"Jenny? You in here?"

Wiping away her tears with her hand, she began to calm herself so that she could answer little brother. "In my bathroom right now Jack. Could you.... could you come back later please." She was now struggling to keep it together. Mostly for Jack's sake.

"Jenny you okay?" asked Jack, making his way towards her bathroom door.

Jenny heard the movements and fear began to rise in her stomach. "Jack get out!!! Just... Just leave me alone!!!!" she screamed at Jack through the door. ' I can't let him know that I'm dying.'

Jack feeling the pain and anger in his sisters voice ran out of her room in tears. He began running through the halls of the Tardis. Finally finding his bedroom door he ran inside and slammed the door behind him, before falling onto his bed.

The Tardis didn't take well to having her doors slammed and rumbled her displeasure. ' Oh thank Rassillion they're back. Your child has been slamming doors again.' She told the Doctor, as he and Rose walked into the Tardis.

"Which one and what happened?" asked the Doctor as he looked over at Rose.

"Now what?" Rose asked, as she set down a few bags of groceries onto the control room floor.

"Looks like Jack has been slamming doors." The Doctor reached out to their son's mind. The Doctor was startled by what he found. " Jack's upset about something. Something to do with Jenny yelling at him."

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "Which one do you want?" she asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors. Best two out of three. Winner chooses." The Doctor suggested.

"Doctor."

"What?" he gave her his best innocent face. Obviously it wasn't working. " Alright, alright. I'll check Jack. You can check on Jenny."

"Right. Divide and conquer. Meet back at the library, say in 20 minutes." Rose grinned at him.

"Agreed. See you then."

The Tardis watched the two adults walk towards the hall. 'I have a bunch of children living inside of me.' The Tardis noticed the forgotten groceries and very displeased sent them to their designated areas in the kitchen. 'Children! All of them!'

__________

Rose headed down the hall that led towards Jenny's room. The Doctor headed the hall as well but turned left towards Jack's room. The Tardis had moved Jack's room closer to the Doctor and Rose's room after leaving London town a few weeks ago.

The Doctor reached Jack's room and opened the door. As he moved further into the room he noticed that Jack was barely awake. Sadness crept into the Doctor's hearts, seeing that his little boy had been crying. He walked to the bed and sat down.

"Jack." he whispered. "Jack, what happened."

Jack opened his eyes and looked at his dad. "Don't want you. I want mummy!" Jack buried his face into the pillow.

'Just like Rose.' thought the Doctor as he shook his head. He reached out and began to rub Jack's back. "Come on Jack you can tell me. Does this have anything to do with Jenny?"

Jack sat up and looked at his dad. "She yelled at me. She never yells." and with that Jack began to cry. The Doctor pulled Jack into a hug and began to sing a Gallifreyan lullaby to calm his son.

__________

Rose had made her way to Jenny's room. "Jenny?" she called out into the bedroom.

"Go away." came a reply from the bathroom.

Rose walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. There on the floor sitting with a towel underneath her bottom was Jenny.

"Mum." said Jenny, "I'm dying." Jenny began to cry again.

"Jenny." Rose waked into the bathroom closing the bathroom door behind her. "What do you mean, your dying?"

"I'm bleeding and I can't make it stop." Jenny looked over at the towels that were piled up in the tub.

Rose glanced at the tub, and noticed that there was a blood stained knicker laying next to all the towels. 'Oh for the love of god. No one told her about...' Rose looked back at Jenny.

"You aren't dying." said Rose. "Did the Doctor ever tell you about..." (To all the ladies who know where this is going and to some of the clueless guys. I'm not going to continue this conversation. Consider yourselves saved. )

______

**A few hours later......**

Jenny was asleep in her bed when Rose left her bedroom. Rose made her way towards the library. The Doctor was already there with a cup of tea, waiting for her.

"So, how was your situation?" asked the Doctor as he made his way over to Rose.

"Well..... Do you really want to know?" she asked as she let him lead her to the couch.

"Not too bad I hope."

"Doctor I have a question for you."

"Really? What is it?" The Doctor began to massage her shoulders as she took a sip of her tea.

"Silly question really, but. Did your people, the females anyway, ever have......" Rose began to blush.

The Doctor stopped massaging and quickly began to think what would make Rose turn red. "Oh." was all the Doctor said when his brain came to the obvious conclusion. "Jenny."

"Yes." was all Rose could say. She turned to him. "Why didn't she know already?"

The Doctor sighed and began to tell Rose about Messaline.

_________

**Earth.......**

Luke was walking home from the store with a bag in hand. Sarah Jane had sent him out 4 hours ago and he wasn't suppose to be gone that long. He had run into some friends and well time got away from him. As he went up the walk towards the house, he noticed that the door had been left open.

'That's weird. Mum never leaves it open.' he thought as he closed it behind him. "Mum. I'm back, sorry I was late. I ran into..." he stopped talking as he noticed that the chairs were broken into pieces and laying everywhere. He set the bag down on the counter and ran across the hall to look in the living room. Tables were turned over and both couches were no longer whole. There

"Mum!" Luke shouted. When no one answered he ran upstairs to the attic Halfway up the stairs he saw that K-9 had been pulled apart. Luke ran even faster up the stairs. "Mr. Smith I need.... No." As Luke walked into the attic he saw machine parts laying all over the place. There in the middle of the room was only a few pieces of metal where Mr. Smith would have been.

"Luke."

Luke turned towards where the voice came from. "Mum!" He ran over to one of the fallen bookcases. Laying there, half underneath it, was Sarah Jane. "Mum!"

"Luke. Call.... Call...."

"Mum, it's alright. I'll call for....." Luke wasn't able to finish his sentence, due to the police that had come into the room.

"Hands on your head son. That's it nice and easy." said one of the them as he placed handcuffs on Luke's wrists.

"He is my son." was all Sarah Jane said before passing out.

"Call for an ambulance." said the female cop. "And let him go Jonas. Look at the pictures. Obviously he isn't the attacker. He is her son, so take those cuffs off him."

"But Lola."

"Just do it, and go get the camera to take pictures."

Jonas took the cuffs off of Luke and walked downstairs.

"I came home a few hours after I was suppose to and the door was open and...." Luke began, but stopped. He was shaking. 'Well this is new.' he thought.

"It's alright. Now what is your name?"

"Luke. Luke Smith."

"Alright do have anyone you can call?"

"Yes. I do." Luke knew exactly who he could call.

"Alright. Tell me everything then we can call your person." Lola pulled out her pad of paper and wrote what Luke told her.

After what seemed like hours Luke was finally able to call the one person who would know what to do.

_________

Long after their conversation in the library, the Doctor and Rose, had moved to their bedroom. They had stayed up a few more hours before Rose had fallen asleep in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor was running hand up and down her bare back as he laid there with his eyes closed.

"_School's out for summer. School's out forever. School's been blown to pieces."_

The Doctor opened his eyes and reached for Rose's cell, that was laying on the nightstand next to the bed. Sarah Jane Smith was what showed on the screen. He smiled at the ring tone. 'Only Rose would choose that.' he thought.

"Hello Sarah Jane. What can I do for you?"

"Doctor?" said a soft voice.

"Yes. Who is this?" the Doctor asked as he pulled away from Rose and sat up.

"Doctor. It's Luke, Sarah Jane's.."

"Son. Ah yes I remember you. How are you. Where is Sarah Jane?" The Doctor stiffened as he heard Luke hiccup a breath.

"Luke? Is everything alright?" asked the Doctor. Rose was now sitting up next to the Doctor.

"Doctor what is it?" Rose asked.

"Luke?" said the Doctor.

"It's Mum. She... she.... Someone broke into the house. They've taken her to the hospital. And I've got nowhere.."

"We'll be right there. Okay. Luke what is the date?"

"March 7th 2009. It's 7pm here. " replied Luke.

"We'll be right there. Stay where you are at Luke." The Doctor hung up the phone and got up out of bed. He pulled on his trousers and picked up his discarded shirt from earlier. While buttoning the buttons the Doctor made his way to the control room.

Rose was right behind him, putting on her jeans, a clean bra and a one of the Doctor's t-shirts. "Doctor what is it?" she asked as she followed him to the control room.

"It's Sarah Jane. Her house was broken into and she is in the hospital." said the Doctor with anger in his voice. "Luke has nowhere to stay and if he goes with Sarah Jane...."

"It's okay Doctor. He can stay with us, yeah?" Rose touched the Doctor's arm.

"Right. March 7th 2009. 7:15pm so the police aren't asking us any questions." The Doctor pushed buttons and pulled a few levers. Sending the Tardis to Earth, to park only a few blocks away from Sarah Jane's house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oi!!!! This chapter turned out a little longer than normal. Oh well, I have so much information that needs to be in here. Hope you all liked the beginning. That was put in there because that idea was running through my head. Also that situation happened between me and one of my younger cousins. She had never been told about IT!!!!!!! Pretty sad when some parents don't tell their kids about the birds and the bees.**

**I do hope you all enjoyed the ring tone that I had Rose assign to Sarah Jane. 'Schools Out' by Alice Cooper. That song started playing in my head the first time I saw School Reunion at the part where the school goes boom!!!! Ha ha ha. I thought the song would be great for a ring tone.  
**

**Please review**

**Selene**

**Next chapter preview:**

"Jenny, Jack. This is Luke. He will be staying with us for awhile." said the Doctor.

"Jenny, why don't you show Luke to a room that he can use." suggested Rose.

"Sure. Follow me." Jenny turned and walked down the hall with Luke following her, but not before Rose noticed that she was blushing.

"Going to have to watch them." said Rose to the Doctor.

"Why?" asked the Doctor.

"Just a feeling." said Rose with a smug look on her face. She picked up Jack and headed towards the kitchen, leaving a very confused Doctor behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. Sorry about taking forever to get another chapter posted. My hours at work have gone up, so posting chapters will now take me a little longer. Sorry for the inconvenience. I do hope you all are enjoying this so far. **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The Doctor walked out of the Tardis with Rose following him. They came around the street corner and down two blocks before ending up outside of Sarah Jane's house. Luke was sitting on the curb with a blanket around him. The police were going in and out of the house carrying stuff labeled with a red 'evidence' stickers.

"Luke?" said the Doctor as he began to sit next to Luke.

Luke looked over at the Doctor. "They took mum to hospital. Said that she will need surgery and be in ICU till she wakes up."

"Luke." said the police officer Lola. "Are these your guardians?"

"Guardians?" asked Rose.

"Yes, guardians. In case of an emergency, Mrs. Smith has a John Smith and Rose Tyler as the legal guardians of Luke. Since she is incapable of looking after him since she is so severely injured, it now falls to the both of you."

"Of course." said the Doctor. "So do you have any idea who was behind the attack?"

"That sir, is not being leaked until we know more." Lola held out a manila folder. " We will need the two of you to sign papers, so that we have legal proof that Luke has been transferred into your custody till Mrs. Smith is well."

Rose took the folder from Lola. "Of course we will." Rose opened the folder and set to work signing the paperwork. After she finished signing her name she handed the folder to the Doctor. "Go on, sign it."

The Doctor looked at Rose then to Luke. Feeling as though he owed it to Sarah Jane, especially after dropping her off in the wrong city, he began to sign the papers. Handing the folder back to Lola, the Doctor stood up.

"Thank you Mr." Lola opened the folder, "Smith? Are you related to the victim?"

"No. It's just a coincidence." replied the Doctor.

"Right then, we will fax copies to child custody. They will probable call you to check in on Luke. Have a nice evening, and I am truly sorry for what happened to Mrs. Smith." Lola began to walk back to her squad car.

When the Doctor felt it was safe he began to ask Luke questions. Luke, knowing that the Doctor was upset, answered every question as best as he could. After the Doctor ran out of questions, the three of them headed back towards the Tardis.

"Doctor? Shouldn't we have a look around. I mean, what if they find K9 or Sarah Jane's computer?" asked Rose.

"Rose, we are going to have to wait till the police leave or change personnel. Too many of them have seen us." the Doctor replied. He was just as anxious as Rose to get inside the house.

"They won't find either of them." said Luke softly.

"What?"

"When I went up the stairs K9 was destroyed. Busted into a million pieces. Mr. Smith, however, is completely gone." Luke continued walking as the Doctor and Rose stopped.

"Well that changes everything. I'm going back to see what I can find. Rose take Luke to the Tardis. Don't argue with me. He doesn't know the way. I'll be there in a few...." the Doctor turned around and headed back to the house.

Rose and Luke watched as the Doctor disappear around the corner. Rose sighed and started to walk towards the alleyway that held the Tardis.

"Is he always like that?" asked Luke. He had just caught up with Rose who was now standing outside the Tardis door.

"Sometimes. So you ready?"

"Sure."

Rose pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "Go on." she said as she stepped back to allow Luke to open the door.

As Luke opened the door his mouth dropped. He walked around the outside of the Tardis before looking back at Rose. "How is... I mean, I have heard my mum talk about it but..... wow."

"Yeah. I know. Felt the same when I first saw it. Come on. Inside you go." Rose pushed Luke threw the doors.

Luke felt something warm touch his mind. That was something new he had never experienced before.

Luke looked around the control room with amazement and awe.

"Mum, there you are. Where did you and dad go?"

Luke turned around to see a young blonde standing in a doorway.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Jenny this is Luke." said the Doctor as he walked into the Tardis. "He will be staying with us for a while."

"Daddy!!!!!!!" cried a small boy, as he ran past Jenny, towards the Doctor.

The Doctor bent down and scooped up the boy as he jumped into his father's waiting arms. Seeing Luke's confused look, the Doctor smiled. "And this little ball of energy is Jack." Hearing his name the boy looked at Luke.

"Who is that?" asked Jack.

Rose walked over and took Jack from the Doctor. "That is Luke. Can you say hello to him before you go back to bed."

"He feels different." whispered Jack as he turned to his father for an explanation.

"I'm not exactly 100 percent human." replied Luke.

"Jack, be nice." said the Doctor.

"Sorry. Hi Luke." Jack said a bit rudely.

"Oi!!!!!" said the Doctor to Jack.

Jack had other ideas and wiggled free from Rose before running out of the room. Rose looked at the Doctor.

"That he got from you." she said pointing her finger at the Doctor. "Jenny could you show Luke to a spare bedroom?"

"Sure." Jenny was now looking at Luke. "Right follow me." she turned around and headed down the hallway.

Luke looked at the Doctor with a questioning gaze. The Doctor understood what Luke was worried about.

"Don't worry, she won't bite. See you in the morning." the Doctor said reassuringly.

Rose watched as Luke's face turned a bit red before he left the control room. She smiled to herself. 'Teenagers and their awkward stage.' she thought to herself. She felt the Tardis agree with her.

"What are you smiling about?" asked the Doctor as he moved around the center console.

"We are going to have to keep an eye on those two." she said with a grin on her face.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Just a feeling." said Rose as she walked out of the control room and down the hall. Leaving the Doctor in the control room with a confused look on his face.

________

Jenny had stopped just outside a door. "This one is free. My room is two doors down." Jenny pointed further down the hall. "Jack's room is across from mine. Mum and Dad's room is farther down the hall and around the corner."

Luke nodded his understanding and looked around.

"Well good night then." said Jenny as she walked down the hall and then disappeared into her room.

Luke opened the door to 'his room' only to see Jack standing there. Luke stood there in the door way before Jack walked up to him.

"I'll be watching you." was all Jack said as he left the room.

Luke was now left in the room all by himself. He felt another warm pulse inside his mind. Closing the door, Luke sighed softly. After walking towards the bed, he jumped into the bed and began to fall asleep.

Jack stood outside Luke's door. He didn't like the idea of this other boy coming into the Tardis. Now he would have to fight harder to keep his family's attention. Sure, sometimes mum and dad were too busy to play, but Jenny was always there. Now this outsider was going to take her away from him. He can't allow that to happen. Jack soon headed off to his room, but in his mind he was coming up with ways to get rid of Luke.

The Tardis felt Jack's resentment towards Luke rolling off of him in waves. 'I wonder if he will be like this when the baby comes? Well I better let Theta know.' The Tardis reached out to the Doctor's mind.

________

The Doctor was under the console when he felt the Tardis reach out to his mind.

_' Theta, we might have a little problem.'_

' How so?'

_'Little Jack isn't happy with Luke staying here. He is beginning to resent him being here.'_

'Really? Why would he?'

_'Same reason you resented Big Jack at first.'_

'Ahhhh male ego. Right I'll have Rose talk to him.'

The Tardis zapped him from a wire. _' No! You should be the one to talk to him. You know what he is going through. Besides if he feels this way with Luke, what do you think he will be like when the Baby comes?'_

The Doctor sighed in defeat. Sure Rose was pregnant, but she hadn't even reached the second month yet and anything could go wrong. He got up off the floor and went to go talk to his son.

"Blimey. Rose is right. Jack is just like me. Weeelllllll at least he isn't like the man he was slightly named after." the Doctor whispered to himself as he made his way to his son's room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know that this is short but, the next chapter is a bit long so I hope that it will make up for this chapter. Today I am suffering from one hell of a headache, so I am sorry if somethings don't make sense. **

**Please Review!!!!!!!**

**Selene**

**Next Chapter preview:**

The Doctor walked around picking up pieces of what was left of K9. His hearts hurting for what had become of his friend.

Rose watched in silence at the site before her. She felt sad about what had happened and felt even worse that the Doctor had lost another person. 'Okay Robot Dog.' But K9 had been there for the Doctor even before she was a dirty thought.

Little Jack watched his father with sad eyes. He knew that K9 and the Mr. Smith Computer had helped with bringing the Earth back after the Daleks had taken it. They were heroes in his eyes. Looking up at his mother, he reached for her hand. Rose looked down at him to see tears building in his eyes.

In another room Luke was packing some of his clothes. Jenny stood there in his doorway looking around the room. Luke wasn't nervous when Maria was in his room so why was he nervous now? He kept packing. He didn't even notice that Jenny was now in his room and folding his clothes so that they could fit even more clothes into his pack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh wow it really has been too long. Sorry about the wait for this chapter but I got more hours at work. I am so so sorry for the wait. I truly hope that the long wait hasn't put this story in jeopardy of losing its fans.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Sarah Jane characters!!!!!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Rose had just gotten into the bathtub when she heard the door close to their bedroom. Leaning back so that she was covered by the bubbles, she waited to see who was going to come through the door.

"Rose? You in the bathroom?"

"In here Doctor."

The door opened to reveal the Doctor, who was only wearing his trousers. As he continued into the bathroom a smile spread across his face.

"Having a bubble bath? Without me?"

"Aren't I entitled to some alone time??"

"Not on my Tardis." The Doctor removed his trousers and went over to the tub. " Sit up so that I may join you. Might even give you a massage while I'm back there."

Rose did as he asked and soon felt the Doctor behind her. He brushed some of her hair off her shoulders before getting started on her massage. "Talked to Jack a few minutes ago."

"Really? Why?"

"He seems to see Luke as some sort of threat, I think. Why he would, I don't know."

"Probably doesn't want to loose his time with Jenny."

The Doctor stopped massaging and wiggled around so that he could see Rose's face. "Why would he think that?"

Rose giggled at the confused look on the Doctor's face. "You, Doctor, seem to be forgetting just who's son he is. How did you react when Adam, Jack and Mickey joined us?"

The Doctor knew she had a point. He didn't like it when those three had come aboard. The Doctor sighed and went back to massaging Rose's shoulders. After 5 minutes of being in the bath with Rose there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"I think that we will have to finish this later." Rose said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She got up and out of the bathtub and reached for her fuzzy pink and yellow robe. After tying a knot to keep the robe closed, she walked out of the bathroom.

'_Can't seem to catch a break, Theta.' _

'Oi! You keep your comments to yourself or I just might forget to take care of you.' thought the The Doctor to the Tardis. The next thing the Doctor knew was that the water suddenly turned ice cold. 'Oi! Watch it!' The Doctor climbed out of the bath tub and grabbed his red and navy blue robe. After tying a knot to his robe, he let the water out of the tub, and headed out to their bedroom.

_______________

It had been 9 hours since everyone had gone to bed. 8 hours since the Doctor woke up. He was working in the console room when he heard the shuffling of feet. As he glanced up from under the grating he saw Luke standing there at the door way in a pair of borrowed pajamas.

"Can we go visit mum today?" Luke asked.

"Sure we can, we just have to wait till everyone is awake and fed. Trust me a hungry Rose is not a pleasant person to be around."

"Umm. Where is the kitchen?"

"Ahh yes. Give me a second, and I'll take you there." The Doctor climbed out of the floor and placed a piece of grating back to its designated spot. The Doctor grinned when he noticed Luke had a confused look on his face. "Can't have Jack fall down into the floor. Don't know what kind of damage he could do. Right. Kitchen. Follow me." The Doctor led Luke back into the twisted halls of the Tardis. Luke and the Doctor made their way into the kitchen only to see Rose already making breakfast.

"Thought you might want a day off from cooking." Rose said smiling at the Doctor before turning back towards the stove.

" That is nice of you." the Doctor replied as he came up behind Rose and placed his arms around her waist. "So what are you making?" he whispers into her ear.

"Well, I have a mad craving for scrambled eggs. So I thought I would make scrambled eggs and waffles. Then I also have a craving for bananas, so do think you could make some banana shakes?" Rose new that the Doctor was still feeling a bit guilty for not being there for her when she was pregnant with Jack. That was why she told him about the cravings she had and watch with interest as the Doctor delighted in making whatever she wanted.

The Doctor smiled. "Of course I can." The Doctor set to work making those banana shakes as Rose finished making breakfast. The Doctor wondered if during her first pregnancy if she had craved bananas as well. 'I missed the first one, but I'll be here all the way for this little one.' he thought to himself.

Luke watched from the table as his mother's two friends worked together. He made a wish to himself that he could be as lucky to find someone that he could "work" with. His thoughts were soon full of Jenny and what kind of life Jenny and him could have. As his thoughts wandered a little too far into that subject, he didn't realize that Rose had asked him a question.

"Luke would you like on your waffles?"

"Hmmm???" replied Luke as he came out of his daydream. "Oh I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

Before Rose could ask the question again Jack came running into the kitchen

"Bananas!!!!!" screamed Jack as he watched his father placed 5 large glasses down onto the table. Jack ran to the table and began to reach for a glass.

"Jack." said the Doctor sternly. "Wait for your mother."

"But daddy!!! Bananas!!!" Jack started to pout.

'Oh Rassilion. That must be the "Pout" that Rose accuses me of giving her.' thought the Doctor.

"Jack! Down boy!" said Jenny as she walked into the kitchen still wearing her pajama's Rose had gotten her for her birthday.

"But Jenny. It's bananas!!!! Bananas are yummy!!!!" said Jack with excitement ringing in his voice.

"Alright. Enough about bananas Jack. Breakfast is served." said Rose as she placed one platter with waffles and the other platter with the scrambled eggs on the table. Rose looked directly at the Doctor and said, "Only your son would get excited about bananas."

After the dishes were cleared from the table did the Doctor tell everyone that they were going to see Sarah Jane at the hospital.

_____________________________

Standing outside of the hospital room that Sarah Jane was in, Rose looked around nervously. It isn't as if she was afraid of hospitals, but ever since New Earth and the cat nuns, Rose didn't exactly trust hospitals. Jack was sitting on one of the chairs that were by the door, humming a little song to himself. Jenny was next to Jack staring at the wall with a blank look on her face. Rose looked back at the door and silently waited for the Doctor and Luke to come out from seeing Sarah Jane.

Inside the room the Doctor watched as Luke whispered his hellos and concerns to a sleeping Sarah Jane. 'I wonder who did this. I need to get into that house so I can try to find whoever did this to her.' Just like Rose, Sarah Jane has/ had a special place in his hearts. However, it was Rose who held the Time Lords' hearts.

"Doctor?" asked Luke with a sadness creeping into his voice. "Who do you think did this to my Mum?"

"I honestly don't know" replied the Doctor. "But whoever they are, they will be punished." The Doctor voice had an edge to it and his eyes had gone black as he said the last word. "We best be going Luke. The sooner we take a look at the house the faster I can find who did this."

Luke nodded and whispered his goodbye and I love you to Sarah Jane.

__________________

The Tardis landed in the attic of Sarah Jane's house without producing a sound. The Doctor opened the door and glanced around the room.

"All clear." he said softly as he walked out of the Tardis.

"Dad? What are we looking for?" asked Jenny as she came out the door, followed by Luke.

"Luke needs some clean clothes that fit him so why don't the two of you go and pack. You might be with us for awhile." relied the Doctor as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began taking readings of where used to be.

Knowing that she was being dismissed, Jenny looked over at Luke. "So, lets go get some of your things then." Luke simply nodded his agreement and began heading down to the next floor where his bedroom was located. She began to follow Luke before turning back to her father. "Is it safe down there? You know, any police or people?"

"No should be clear." said the Doctor as he pulled out his brainy specks.

"Okay." Jenny replied, then went on down the stairs to find Luke.

"Daddy?" asked Jack who had just come out of the Tardis with Rose holding his hand. Noticing that the Doctor was not paying attention Rose simply picked up Jack.

"Why don't we leave Daddy to his investigating and go explore. Just you and me, okay?" Rose said to Jack.

"Okay Mummy."

"Alright." Rose soon walked down the stairs to the lower levels of the house to see if she could find anything that would help the Doctor. She and Jack had made it to the one of the landings between the main floor and the second floor before discovering what remained of K-9.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor as he rand full tilt down the stairs to where Rose was standing with Jack still in her arms.

"Is that...?" Rose couldn't finish her sentence for fear that she would upset Jack. She kept her eyes on the pieces of metal that laid all over the stairs and landing.

After following the direction of where Rose's eyes where pointing the Doctor saw why she had called for him. "K-9." whispered the Doctor with so much hurt in his voice that Rose soon had tears running down her face.

The Doctor began walking around picking up pieces of what was left of K9. His hearts hurting for what had become of his friend. ' Whoever did this will pay.' he thought to himself. What the Doctor didn't realize was that Jack had picked up some of his father's anger through the psychic link they shared. Jack began to tremble in Rose's arms while tears began to run down his face. Jack had never been afraid of his father before but now he could even look at him without being afraid. He knew that K9 and the Mr. Smith Computer had helped with bringing the Earth back after the Daleks had taken it. They were heroes in his eyes as was his father, but now Jack wasn't so sure about his father. Looking at his mother, Jack gave whimpered to try to get her attention.

Rose had been watching in silence at the site before her. She felt sad about what had happened and felt even worse that the Doctor had lost another person. 'Okay Robot Dog.' But K9 had been there for the Doctor even before she was a dirty thought. That was when she heard a little whimper come from their little boy.

"Jack, it's okay." Rose whispered softly into his ear. "Jack?" She looked even closer at her son before noticing that he wasn't looking at the Doctor or at what was left of K-9. He was looking directly into her eyes with so much pain that Rose began to panic. "Doctor! Doctor!"

The Doctor looked up from where he was kneeling on the landing. Rose was looking at him with panicked eyes. "What is it?" he asked as he got up and moved over towards her and Jack.

"It's Jack. I.... I don't know what's wrong but he isn't. It's like he isn't there." She was mostly referring to far away look in Jack's eyes.

The Doctor moved closer to Rose and Jack so that he could try to see what was wrong. "Jack? Son, what's wrong?"

When Jack didn't reply the Doctor touched Jack's arm only to feel the boy flinch away from his father's hand. Only when Jack looked at him, did the Doctor understand what was going on. "Oh no. Jack I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." The Doctor quickly began to send love and comfort to Jack through the link they shared.

"Doctor what is it?" asked Rose.

"Jack felt my anger, Rose. That is why he.." the Doctor couldn't even finish his sentence cause he was so ashamed of himself.

Rose realizing what the Doctor was trying to say, quickly hugged Jack to her and began to hum to him. She looked over at the Doctor and saw that he had guilt in his eyes. "It isn't your fault." she said softly. "I'll take him back to the Tardis. He should have stayed there to begin with." Rose soon headed back up the stairs towards where the Tardis was.

In another room Luke was packing some of his clothes. Jenny stood there in his doorway looking around the room. Luke wasn't nervous when Maria was in his room so why was he nervous now? He kept packing. He didn't even notice that Jenny was now in his room and folding his clothes so that they could fit even more clothes into his pack.

Jenny was trying not to look around Luke's room too much. Boys needed privacy just like girls do. Jenny had also felt her father's anger, but it was more like a dull pain in her head than anything. She was soon done with the packing that she had started and soon moved to the door.

"I'm heading back to the Tardis now. Take your time in trying to find anything else you might need." she said to Luke as she picked up the pack.

"I'll only be a moment." replied Luke as he watched her walk out the door. Making sure the coast was clear, he walked over to his night stand and opened the drawer. He pulled out a picture frame with a picture of him and Sarah Jane at Christmas. Luke sighed before putting it into the backpack and closed his bedroom door before heading back to the Tardis.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh My God was this a tough chapter to write. I think I rewrote this about 12 times before I was satisfied with it. Oh by the way did any of you watch the Easter Special??? I know I said this on one of my messages after a chapter I posted for Where did you go? But I have a funny feeling that the Valeyard is going to be making an appearance as the Ten turns into Eleven. Don't know why but it kind of makes sense to me. I mean we have had Daleks, Davros, Cybermen, and other baddies show up. Why not the Valeyard????? OR the Black Guardian??? Please tell me what you think of my suspicion. **

**Reviews would be great. **

**Selene**

**Next Chapter preview:**

**Sorry not giving you guys one. Gotta keep you all coming back for more don't I????**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or Sarah Jane characters!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Luke had been in Sarah Jane's hospital room for almost 30 minutes. To the Doctor that was a little too long. He was pacing up and down the hall with a bit of agitation in his movements.

"Doctor. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like you are." said Rose, before looking down at little Jack. Jack had fallen asleep in the chair next to Rose's but his head was placed on her lap.

The Doctor stopped his pacing when Luke came out of Sarah Jane's room. Luke's face was pale and looked as though he hadn't had any sleep in days.

"Luke you alright?" asked Rose. All Luke did was nod his head, and headed towards one the open chairs.

"Rose. I'm going in there. If you need anything.."

"We'll be alright, Doctor. If we need you, for anything, we'll yell for you."

The Doctor walked into the room and sat in the chair that was next to the bed. He looked over at the door before pulling out his sonic screwdriver to lock the door. After putting the screwdriver back into his pocket, he pulled up his shirtsleeves. Placing two fingers against Sarah Jane's temple, the Doctor went into her mind.

_______________

**Sarah Jane's mind.........**

Sarah Jane was walking around a beautiful Victorian garden that she had seen on one of her trips with the Doctor. There had been flowers of many different shapes and sizes. Flowers that looked like roses, lilies, violets, and any other flowers that you can think of.

"Hello Sarah Jane." came a voice from behind her. At once she recognized the voice.

"Hello Doctor." she replied, as she picked a blue and orange lily from its stem. She turned around to face him.

"Lovely Garden by the way."

"Well thank you. So what are you doing here? In my dream?"

"See that is the thing. This isn't a dream. Weeelllllll, maybe. Who can argue the point of where ones consciousness is when your......"

"Get to the point Doctor."

"Yes, well. How much do you remember? From the attack?"

"Not much. Just bits and pieces really."

"Fancy taking a stroll with me down your memory lane?"

Sarah Jane smiled up at the Doctor. "Sure." The Doctor offered Sarah Jane his left arm before they went in search for this memory.

___________

**The Hospital Hallway.........**

It had been an hour since the Doctor had gone into Sarah Jane's room and Rose was becoming worried. Jenny, Luke and little Jack had gone down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When they asked if she wanted anything she declined. She got up from her seat, walked over to the door and looked in through the little window. Seeing the Doctor with his fingers on Sarah Jane's temples, Rose figured that he was looking in on how she was recovering.

"Paging Doctor Brenn. Please come to room 288." said a voice from the loud speaker.

Rose sighed and walked away from the door. That was when her stomach growled. 'Great. Now I get hungry.' Rose looked around to see if she could find someone who could direct her to the cafeteria. After making a left tun at a corner she saw a man with ginger hair.

"Excuse me?" asked Rose as she walked up to the man. As the man turned to face Rose, she saw his name tag. "Hi, Vaan. Umm... I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the cafeteria."

"Sure miss." the man named Vaan said.

_____________

**Hospital Cafeteria.........**

Jenny had found an empty table when they had arrived to the cafeteria. There wasn't many people there since it was 2 in the afternoon.

"Jenny. I hungry. Can we eat now?" asked Jack as he watched the cafeteria workers restocking the hot food center.

"Sure. You want to hold the table Luke?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good." said Jack before climbing off his chair, and making a mad dash to the food line.

"Jack. Wait up." Jenny shouted. "You want me to get you anything Luke?"

"No. I'll get my own food, thanks."

"Alright."

Luke watched as Jenny caught up to Jack and picked up the little boy. The two of them started to point at a few selections of what was on the menu before deciding to grab a tray. Luke moved his head so that he could take in his surroundings and noticed that there was a few plants, and a small waterfall over in the center of the cafeteria. 'That's nice.'

Jenny and Jack soon made their way back to the table and sat down. "Luke you can go and get something." said Jenny as she placed her tray down.

"Yeah, go eat." said Jack as he reached for his plate of food which sat on Jenny's tray.

Luke shrugged his shoulders then got up and headed over to the line. After getting his food, Luke started to head back. That is when he heard little Jack scream and saw the little boy bent over with his little hands on his chest.

__________

**Sarah Jane's mind........**

The Doctor and Sarah Jane watched as the memory was playing out in front of them. A mysterious figure blasting K-9 into pieces and following a running Sarah Jane up the stairs.

"Sarah Jane?" asked the Doctor as he turned to the Sarah Jane that was holding onto his arm.

"I had never been so scared in my life, Doctor. I am only glad that Luke wasn't here when this happened." Sarah Jane watched as her memory double was now being tossed around the attic room.

Then their surroundings went blank. The Doctor turned Sarah Jane so that she faced him, then placed his hands on both of her shoulders. His face went serious.

"Sarah Jane do you remember what he looked like. Anything that seemed out of the ordinary?" he asked her.

Sarah Jane looked into the Doctor's eyes before answering. "He. He was ginger with green eyes. Young but not too young. He was wearing a cloak. I remember what color."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. He only knocked on the door four times."replied Sara Jane. Just before the Doctor could ask anymore questions he was ripped out of Sarah Jane's mind.

___________

**Sarah Jane's hospital room......**

The Doctor fell out of the chair he had been sitting, and landed on the floor. Instead of complaining about falling, the Doctor clutched at his head. His head felt as if something was ripping it in two. He reached out to try and block Jack from this feeling only find that Jack was suffering from it as well.

Luke ran into the room with Jenny hot on his heels and little Jack in Jenny's arms. Jack was holding his head and crying up a storm.

"Doctor? What is it? " asked Luke as he kneeled down to look at the Doctor.

The Doctor quickly looked up at the three kids before noticing.

"Where is Rose?" the Doctor asked weakly before passing out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ohhhh I am soooooo mean. Okay first of all, I would like to thank the reviewers for their patience. Sorry it took awhile. Been busy with work and now that I have my own computer I should start to post more often. On that note, I had some computer issues so I will be rewritting the latest chapter of Where Did You Go? I had some issues with the writing program so I had to show my computer who is boss. (taps a baseball bat against her left hand)**

**Selene **

**PS Sorry no chapter preview. I have my reasons. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers. Hopefully all of you are doing well. Sorry about the wait but I have working several 12 hour days back to back. I do hope you all are still interested in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who.........**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"So this is the female companion to the Doctor?" asked a cold voice as he touched Rose's cheek.

"From what I can tell, she is. However, it looks to me as though that she is more than just a companion to the Doctor." came another voice that sounded male.

Rose had just barely heard the voices as she came to. She tried to open her eyes but found a bright light being projected on her face. "Where am I??? Doctor?" Rose turned her head to the left and opened her eyes to take in her surroundings.

"So you are awake my dear?" asked one of the voices.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where is the Doctor? What have you done to him?" shouted Rose.

"Calm down child. You know stress isn't good for an unborn baby." The cold male voice chuckled as he heard Rose gasp with surprise. "Yes, we know about your unborn child with the Doctor."

Rose heard a door open from somewhere in the room that she was in. The room itself left very little to the imagination. It was dark and cold. 'Well no wonder. I'm barely dressed.' she thought to herself. Sure there was the medical bed that she was strapped to. But what scared her the most was the tray that sat on a table just a few feet from her.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" She asked, trying to sound brave.

"Who says we were going to do anything to you." came another voice.

Rose turned her head the other way to see an older gentleman with black hair that looked to be in a mohawk style down the middle. The man gave Rose an evil smile. "So the Doctor found someone with whom he can breed with. He should have taken better care to keep you and your child safe."

Before Rose could ask what he meant, she felt something being injected into her left arm. Just before she lost consciousness her mind screamed out for the Doctor.

______________

The Doctor opened his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Rassilion, I feel sore.' he thought.

"Easy there Doc. Don't want to go passing out again on us." said an American voice.

"Jack?" the Doctor began to sit up. " Where is Rose? Where is little Jack?"

"The kids are okay Doc. I had to give the little rug rat a sedative though." said Jack as he pointed to the other medical bed that was to the Doctors right. " As for Rose, I don't know. What happened Doctor? Alls I know is that Luke called the Hub and said that you were having fits. Trust me Doc, seeing you violently thrashing about was not sexy."

"Where is Luke and Jenny?" asked the Doctor as he got up and walked over to where his son way lying.

"They're out in the Hub with Gwen and Ianto."

"Wait. What?" the Doctor looked at Jack. Before the Doctor could ask the Tardis answered the Doctor's question.

'_**I moved us to the Hub. All I know is that you and the little one were both in pain and were thrashing about when Luke, Jenny and Jack brought you to me. Jack asked me to move to the Hub. You own him big time.' **_

"The poor girl was in a right state when I carried you in. She moved the med bay closer to the console room just so I and the kids wouldn't get lost."

"Thank you Jack."

"Daddy." mumbled the little boy on the bed as he started to wake.

"It's alright little man. You and your dad are just fine." said Jack before the Doctor could answer his son.

"Mummy?" whimpered the boy as he opened his eyes.

"It's okay Jack." said the Doctor as he pulled his son into a hug. "We'll find her. Everything is going to be okay." The Doctor kissed the top of his son's hair.

"I'm going to see if Gwen has picked anything up on our monitors." Jack walked out of the med bay, leaving the Doctor and little Jack alone.

"Is mummy ok?" asked little Jack. "I can't feel her."

"I know, Jack. I can't feel her either." replied the Doctor. His mind raced through all the possibilities that could be keeping him and Jack from being able to feel Rose's presence. "Come on. Lets go see if Aunt Gwen and Uncle Jack has found something, okay?"

Little Jack looked up at his father and nodded his head. The Doctor got up off the bed and Jack reached his arms around his fathers neck. As soon as Jack felt himself being held by his father, he buried his head into the Doctor's shoulder.

____________

Out in the Hub, Gwen was typing away like a mad woman on the keyboard. "Damn!!!!" Gwen hit the keyboard with a stapler.

"Careful there Gwen. Don't need you breaking another keyboard." said Jack as he walked out of his office.

"So is my father awake yet?" asked Jenny as she ran up the stairs that led to Jack's office, where the Tardis was parked for the time being.

"I thought Ianto took you and Luke out for ice cream?"

"I did, but those two had ideas of their own." came a Welsh voice from the cog entrance. Followed closely by Luke, who seemed to be in a hurry to get to a computer.

"Besides with mother in the hospital and the Doctor comatose, Jenny and I wanted to be of some help." came Luke's voice from over by the desk that used to belong to Tosh. Luke soon began to type formula's into the computer.

"Hey, who said you can use that?" asked Gwen. "We don't need you playing games."

"Leave him be. Besides Luke and I may be the only ones able to find Rose." said the Doctor as he walked out of Jack's office with little Jack in his arms.

"Dad. Are you okay? Is Jack okay?" asked Jenny. She had never seen her little brother cling so tightly to anyone before.

"He's a little shaken up. His connection to Rose has been broken. Don't Jenny." said the Doctor as she tried to take little Jack from the Doctor. "Now that his connection with his mother has been broken, he is going to cling to the next parent. It's a defense mechanism my people had when they were young. Cling to the parent that they are still connected to so that they feel safe." The Doctor moved over towards the computer that Luke was now typing away at. Still with little Jack, who looked around the room then buried his head back into the Doctor's shoulders, in his arms.

"You guys hungry?" asked Gwen. When nobody answered she tugged on Jenny's wrist. "Come on. Lets get some food so that they can find your Mum faster."

Jenny looked at Gwen and sighed. "Sure."

As the two girls walked towards the exit they heard Jack call out, "Hey sweet cheeks. Bring us some Italian. Thanks doll."

"Shut up Harkness if you know whats good for you." shouted Gwen.

"You're whats good for me sweetheart." replied Jack. SMACK. "Owww. Who threw the mouse?"

_______________

"So what are we going to do with the Doctor's mate?" asked a male voice.

"I haven't decided yet. I want him to suffer for all the times he has destroyed my plans." said the man wearing all black with a gold collar on his cloak.

"What of the offspring? What should we do with it?"

"Simple. Get rid of it. It will destroy some of the sanity the Doctor has left, but it will devastate his mate. Are you sure that this is their first child?"

"It is hard to tell. It is possible that they already have a child. There is no way to know."

"Fine. Prepare the Doctor's mate for the extraction of their unborn." The man in black waved the other man off. "So very soon Doctor. I will have my revenge."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OH MY GOD!!!!! Plot Bunnies...Look what your making me do to Rose. I'm so sorry Rose. I didn't want to but the Plot Bunnies are making me do it. Points to the plot bunny showing its teeth in a feral attack pose. **

**I really hope you all aren't going to hate me. I know it's taking me a while to post but I have been working a lot at work. Several 12 hour work days in a row will nearly kill you too. I am nearly finished with the next chapter to Where Did You Go??? I'm trying my hardest. **

**Thanks for all the reviews,**

**Selene**

**PS The next couple of chapters are going to take a dark turn. I'll give you hope though. Here is a hint....... Jenny And Luke to the rescue.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well hello again. Sorry for the wait. Been getting a lot of overtime at work and barely any days off. I know a lot of you are worried about Rose and the baby. I can't promise anything because that would be SPOILERS. I do hope that you all keep giving wonderful reviews, or negative reviews. If you want, you can leave ideas that you would like to see in later chapters. I'm open to any suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who!!!!! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Gwen and Jenny had returned from their food trip and now everyone was eating except for the Doctor and little Jack.

Jack Harkness sat on the couch eating a small plate of fettuccine alfredo with chicken. To Jack's right Gwen was sitting on the arm of the couch eating the same thing as Jack but only with broccoli. To Jack's left sat Jenny and Luke, both eating tortellini with marinara sauce. Ianto was in the small kitchen making cups of tea.

Jack looked over to the computer that the Doctor was sitting in front of, with little Jack tucked safely in his lap. He noticed that the food that Gwen had placed in front on them was untouched. Jack knew that the Doctor could go without food for days, but he was starting to get worried about the boy.

As if he had just read Jack's mind, the Doctor looked up at him and game him a sad smile. Looking back at the boy in his lap, the Doctor softly nudged little Jack with his mind. Little Jack pulled his head away form his father's chest and looked up sleepily to see the Doctor looking right at him.

"Why don't you eat something. Might make you feel better." whispered the Doctor softly.

Jack shook his head and proceeded to bury his head back into the Doctors' chest. The Doctor shifted a little on the stool and turned Jack so that he was facing the desk. Jack wasn't happy with being moved and tried to wiggle his way back to his previous position. The Doctor held fast and wasn't going to allow Jack to move.

"You need to eat, Jack." whispered the Doctor. "You need to keep your strength up if you want to help me find your mum. Please, just eat something Jack." the last sentence came out as a sad plea.

Jack finally gave in and picked up one of the plastic forks that Gwen had placed by the styrofoam container. As he stabbed into the rather large chunk of lasagna, Jack began to sniff and try as he might, not to shed a tear.

The Doctor looked down as soon as he heard little Jack let out a sniffle. He saw that the fork in Jack's hand was trembling as it moved away from the container and headed towards the little boys face. The Doctor moved his left hand away from the computer keyboard and placed it over the little hand that held the fork. Jack leaned out, only a little, put his mouth over the piece of lasagna. Then he leaned back into his fathers' chest and began to chew.

Gwen looked down at Jack Harkness and saw that he was watching the Doctor and the little boy.

"We'll find Rose. Won't we, Jack?" she asked.

"I hope so, Gwen." Jack Harkness sighed. "It must be killing the Doctor that Rose is missing. What's worse is that it isn't just him that needs her. They have a kid now, that needs them. Both of them. Rosie grew up not knowing her dad. The Doctor has missed out on the last 5 ½ years of his sons life. Not to mention Rose's pregnancy over in the parallel universe."

"He is a good father." replied Gwen. "Any fool can see that even if he can't. From what Rose had told me, he is afraid of failing people."

"Its more than that Gwen." Jack got up and headed to the small kitchen. Gwen followed him in and looked at Ianto, who turned and walked out.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

Jack placed his hands on the edge of the counter but kept his back turned to Gwen. "Gwen. He killed his own planet. He had to or the Daleks would have won the Time War and everything would be dead. He doesn't want to have to make that same choice again." Jack turned to look at Gwen. " What happens if he has to choose between Rose and their son? Or Jenny? Making that choice would kill him. It would push him into that abyss that Rose kept him from falling into back when they first met."

Gwen nodded her head, then looked at Jack. "What about you? If you had to, would you be able to make that kind of a choice between Ianto and me?"

"Don't ask me that. Please Gwen, don't." Jack walk out of the kitchen as well as the conversation.

________________

"Is the female ready?" asked the man dressed in black, to the other man.

"She has been ready for 3 hours now."

"Then why the wait? Why haven't you started?" said the man dressed in black.

"We can't seem to be able to penetrate anywhere near the fetus. Trust me, we tried to get at it from the canal but we couldn't even get inside that way either. I don't understand it. It's like something is protecting the child." The man looked over to where Rose was laying, her legs spread apart. "In all my time studying the Gallifreyan books on their anatomy and that of humans, I have never seen this before."

The man in black sighed. "Then we will have to get to the Doctor by other means." he began to smirk. "I wonder what he would do if he saw what we were doing to his mate. Of course, when he sees her he will come to us." this last sentence he whispered to himself.

"Sir? Should we keep her drugged or let her wake?"

The man in all black turned to face the other man. "Let her wake. If she sees what we are trying to attempt to do, it might push the Doctor into quicker action. Yes, let her wake. Oh, and set up a form of communication that will allow the Doctor to see his mate in distress. Oh and perform all those methods you have already done again while she is awake." The man headed towards the door and left.

The other man walked over to Rose's laying form. "Well my dear, it is time for you to know what we are doing to you." He bent over to whisper into Rose's ear, "I see why this Doctor chose you for a mate. You have the most exquisite body." He pulled the needle out of her arm that had connected Rose to the drug that had induced her sleep.

_______________

It was night in the hub and nearly everyone was asleep. Gwen was sleeping on the floor. Next to her was Jenny. Ianto was on the couch, and Luke.... Well Luke was sleeping on the autopsy table in the morgue. The only ones left awake was Captain Jack and the Doctor.

Little Jack had ate nearly half of the the lasagna earlier and was now leaning into Jack Harkness's chest, asleep. Jack was the only other person that little Jack would cling to other than the Doctor. Jack had his arms wrapped around the little boy as he walked around the hub.

"You look good with a kid, Captain." said the Doctor, who had his glasses on. The Doctor had been working late into the night on the computer that was connected to the rift.

"Thanks Doc, but why didn't he want Jenny or Gwen? Why me?"

The Doctor looked at the Captain and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how he can stand you. You are a fixed point in time. Right now I am trying my hardest not to run away from you. Might be cause Rose was the one that made you immortal, and maybe he can sense it. Probably makes him think that he is closer to Rose." The Doctor continued typing and looking at the screen.

Little Jack sniffed and grabbed a fist full of the Captains shirt before pushing his little head closer to hear the larger Jacks' heartbeat.

"Uh Doc? What is he doing?" asked the Captain with a slight panic in his voice. "I don't mind if it's Rose or Ianto doing that, but this little guys is too young for me."

The Doctor shook his head in amusement. "Just like Rose. He likes to listen to either Rose's heartbeat or my own two if he is frightened. Don't worry Jack, he won't wrinkle your shirt, or at least not too badly."

Just then the computer screen blipped and made a small beeping noise. Jack moved over behind the Doctor to see what was going on.

"Hold on. Something is coming through. Some kind of message. Oh that is brilliant. They are using the rift to mask their signal." said the Doctor as he typed faster. "Oh forget this." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the computers hard drive.

The computer screen cleared from its snow effect and the image produced sparked fear and anger into the Doctor.

"Hello Doctor. I'm sure you remember me." the man in all black with a gold collar said.

"Black Guardian." replied the Doctor with a cold hard voice that made Jack and the little one he was holding shiver.

" You never change Doctor, though your face does. You look a lot younger than I ever remember seeing you."

"You haven't changed. What do you want?" said the Doctor as he stepped a little to the left to make sure that the Black Guardian didn't see the little boy that Harkness held in his arms.

"Well I wanted you to meet someone really, though I think you already have met."

The image moved to show Rose laying on a bed, trying to break from the bounds that held her. The Black Guardian moved towards her. "I couldn't believe it when I found out that you and your mate here, were expecting." he placed a hand over where Rose and the Doctor's child was growing inside of Rose.

"Don't you dare touch me or my child." shouted Rose, who was getting more and more agitated.

"Let her go." said the Doctor. He had fury in his eyes and his voice took an edge that had woken little Jack from his restless slumber. Before little Jack could say anything Harkness moved a hand to cover the boy's mouth.

"Now Doctor where is the fun in that. Besides, there is another here that wishes to see you." The Black Guardian moved out of the way to make room for another.

Another man came into view. The Doctor knew right away who he was.

"Hello Doctor." the man said.

"You." was all the Doctor could say.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh boy a cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!**

**Told you it would turn dark but it still hasn't reached its darkest point yet. Sorry. I ain't tell who the other person is. But I hope some of you will at least try to take a guess as to who it is. I do hope that this chapter was detailed enough and held your interest. The beginning of it was a little slow, but I wanted to give the Doctor and his son a little one on one time together. **

**Please review. Good reviews or bad reviews. I love them all.**

**Selene**

**P.S. It may take me a week or two to update. Again, I am working several twelve hour days in a row. Gotta pay the bills somehow. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello. It's me, Selene. I am sorry to announce this sad bit of news to all of you. My computer is in the shop due to hardware issues. So I will not be able to update any of my stories till I get my computer back. I am writing this at a public library, which at the moment, are not happy with me downloading Open Office on their computer. I am so so so so so sorry for this bad bit of news.**

**I promise all of you faithful reviewers and readers, that as soon as I get my computer back that I will post 2 new chapters to Where Do You Go?, Infinity Possibility Sequel, and Time War Chronicles. The shop said that I should expect to see my computer back with me no later than August 10th, 2009. **

**Thank You for your patience and your marvelous reviews.**

**Selene**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back!!!!!!! Got my computer back from the shop. They had to replace the hard drive, memory, and CPU. Whatever got on my computer did a crack load of damage. I'm still however having trouble though. Now I have the nvlddmkm display driver giving me issues. I know that I promised 2 new chapters of each story but I only have so much time. Another person quit at work so I have been getting a lot of overtime hours. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"You."

"Yes Theta. It is me. I'm surprised you don't remember me."

"But, you died. Or at least you were suppose to be a stone figure Borusa." The Doctor said with anger in his voice.

Borusa smiled. "Same as ever you are Theta. Always jumping ahead without thinking." Borusa made his way over towards where Rose was laying on what appeared to be a surgical table. "I can't believe that you found a mate. A human mate at that. I wouldn't have thought you had it in you to find some one to procreate with. I'll give you credit that she is a beauty." Borusa caressed one of Rose's cheeks.

"Let her go." The Doctor moved even closer to the computer screen that was showing the room that Rose was in.

"Now, now. Why can't we share?" Borusa tried to kiss Rose, but she turned her head away so that all that Borusa's lips touched was her jawline. Borusa smirked when he heard the Doctor's growl come from the speakers.

The Doctor's growl had both the Captain and little Jack cringe in fear. Little Jack buried his face into the Captain's chest, and started to whimper. The older Jack, began to rub the little boy's back to try to sooth him, as he walked away from the the computer monitor. Seeing Gwen, who had woke up to use the bathroom, moving closer to him the Captain handed Jack over to her.

"Keep him away."

"Jack? What's going on?" asked Gwen as she got the little boy situated in her arms.

"The Doctor has just received a message from the people who took Rose." whispered Jack. "Watch him for me okay? I'm going to help the Doctor." Jack walked away from a confused looking Gwen and headed back to the Doctor side, but out of view of the monitor.

As Jack got closer he heard the Doctor talking in his "Oncoming Storm" voice, and Jack knew that who ever had Rose was going to be punished. Severely punished.

"Borusa, I swear to Rassilion, that if you hurt Rose in anyway, it will be the last thing you ever do." The Doctor continued to watch as Borusa walked away from Rose and looked directly into what ever it was that he was using to send the message.

"Oh Doctor, if only you knew. We know about your unborn offspring. However, I want a few of my own. So if you would excuse us, but we have plans for your mate. How wonderful it is to find someone able to birth a Gallifreyan baby. So long, Theta." Borusa image soon disappeared, and the computer monitor went black.

The Doctor stood there frozen, staring into oblivion. Jack walked over and was about to place his hand on the Doctor's shoulders, when the Doctor sent the computer screen flying across the room. Jack had never seen the Doctor do that before, and suddenly backed away.

"He plans to use Rose. To breed his own little creations." the Doctor huffed, then turned to Jack. "I can't allow him to do that. Not to Rose. Not to anyone."

"Yeah, but if she is already carrying your second child, wouldn't he have to wait till she gives birth to it?"

"No. If I know him, and I do, he will stop at nothing to destroy it. What he doesn't realize is that if he destroys the baby while Rose is still pregnant, he will kill her as well." The Doctor ran his hand threw his hair. " I need to stop him, but if I take you all with me, he will surely use Jenny, Luke or even Jack as a way to hurt me."

"You can leave them here. I'm sure that Gwen and Ianto can watch them." Jack said with pride for his team.

"NO!" The Doctor looked Jack directly in his eyes. "Borusa would come after them, and I don't want your team involved. You don't understand Jack, Borusa isn't himself. And with the Black Guardian on his side, there is no telling what might happen."

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Gwen, who had quietly walked up to stand behind Jack with a sleeping boy in her arms.

"I'm going to take Jenny, Luke and Jack to the Shadow Proclamation. It's the only safe place in the universe for them. Borusa and the Black Guardian would never make it through all the safety features. And since I am an endangered species, they will protect Jenny and Jack with their own lives. Especially since they are my offspring."

"Mummy?" little Jack said softly as he opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head away from Gwen's shoulder to look at her face. Seeing that it wasn't his mother, he quickly scanned the room with his eyes. When he noticed that she wasn't there, he began to search for her with his mind. "Mummy?"

"Hey there." whispered the Doctor as he approached Gwen. He felt his son's mind searching for his mother. Tentatively, the Doctor quickly touched his son's mind with warmth and calm. "You want me to take you?"

Little Jack turned his head towards his father and reached out with his arms. The Doctor took the boy in his arms and felt Jack rest his head on his shoulder. The Doctor began to sing Jack a lullaby with his mind and Jack's eyes began to drop with sleep. As soon as the Doctor knew his son was asleep he turned to Jack.

"We need to get going."

"Why don't Gwen and I come along Doc? Rosie is like my little sister. I want to help you get her back." said Jack as he started to reach for anything that may help find where Rose was.

"I'll stay with the kids. Last line of defense if this Shadow Proclamation fails to stop them from getting to your kids." said Gwen as she went to find her gun.

"Right. Time to go get Rose." whispered the Doctor as he watched his friends pack their stuff. He walked towards where Luke and Jenny were sleeping to get them ready to leave.

____________

**Elsewhere.....**

"What are you plannin' to do with me?" asked Rose.

"Oh nothing, really. Except maybe use you, or your body I should say, into helping me create my own little line of Time Tots." smiled Borusa.

Rose eyes opened in shock at this statement and began to feel useless. When Borusa turned to leave the room Rose noticed a small hole in the back of his neck that glowed blue. Thinking back to all those sci-fi films she used to watch with Mickey, it reminded her of the Borg, but only without all the black mechanical things.

The lights were turned down and she was now alone in this disgusting little room. When she had seen the Dcotor's face, she had felt hope that maybe he was somewhere here. But when she noticed Jack Harkness's shirt in the background, she knew he was at Torchwood. Feeling tired, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into a light sleep, but not before feeling a light touch in her mind. She smiled as she recognized what that meant. She had felt the same thing when she was pregnant with her son. Her child was beginning to connect with her mind. She lightly stroked the little one's mind with hers before falling asleep.

____________

The Tardis had landed at the Shadow Proclamation about an hour ago and Jack Harkness was starting to become impatient. He paced the console room in irritation. The Doctor had left along with Gwen, Jack, Jenny and Luke, so that he could ask the Shadow Proclamation to protect his family.

Jack reached over and stroked one of the columns and the Tardis purred in his mind. As he began to walk over to the jumpseat, the door opened up and the Doctor walked in.

"All taken care of. They weren't happy to be left with a burden but when I explained what was going on they seemed to come around to the idea. Jack? You listening?" asked the Doctor as he pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers.

"Yeah I heard you Doc. Can we go find Rosie now?"

"Wow. Never heard you complain before?"

"I just want to get Rosie back. Besides, you and your family need her."

"I know."

The Tardis soon disappeared from the room that it was parked in and the two men were on there way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know, I know. Short chapter. I hope it wasn't lacking in details. I've been kinda getting writers block for this story. I know where I want it to go, but the inspiration is lacking. Mostly due to the fact that my brain is focusing more on the Time War Chronicles. I'll try to update this again sometime this month. Hope you aren't loosing interest. **

**Oh here is an update on my laptop: It's going back to the shop due to display driver issues. Cross your fingers that it gets fixed.  
**

**Selene Tyler Smith**

**P.S. Spoiler hint!!!! Jenny and Luke run off in a stolen ship to help the Doctor and Jack Harkness!!!!! Poor Gwen has to deal with one cranky little Time Tot!!! And Rose watches as the Black Guardian and Borusa try their evil tactics in trying to remove the baby. (Don't worry the baby will be just fine. I ain't gonna hurt it or kill it. I'm not that cruel.) But once more the ginger haired man makes another appearance.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter was written by ArwenMUC. I was so busy and didn't have anytime to write due to work that I gave her an outline and she typed it up. I also went through and changed a few things on my own as well. So please give her a big round of applause and a banana for her work.**

**Thank you ArwenMUC- Selene **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor who or Torchwood or even Sarah Jane Adventure characters!!!!!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as the Tardis began to disappear, Jack turned to the Doctor and asked, "So, do you have a plan of how to find Rosie?"

The Doctor glanced at Jack from where he was standing and said, "Not yet, but I'm working on it."

For the past several minutes the Doctor had been racking his brain for how they might locate Rose. He grunted in frustration as he slammed his fist against the console. He then started to scan the room, deep in thought. It was so unfair! Rose had been taken from him yet again. Only this time she captured and being tortured. The Doctor felt helpless and lost, cause anything that happened to Rose was beyond his control. He has always been able to control what happened when they were captured together. But now he no longer has that control any more. And truth be told, he had no idea where to even begin to look for Rose. She could be on any number of planets or even, possibly, in a different time. As he was mulling things over, his eyes suddenly fell on the panel that Rose had torn back when she had looked into the heart of the Tardis.

The Doctor grinned as he said excitedly, "Bad Wolf! That's it. Why didn't I think of that! We could use the connection that Rose has with the Tardis to find her."

Jack looked at the Doctor with a slightly confused expression on his face.

The Doctor noticed the confusion playing on his friend's face, so he went into an explanation. "Jack, do you remember what I told you about Rose looking into the heart of the Tardis?"

"Of course, Doc."

"Well, during the time that Rose was the Bad Wolf, the Tardis formed a special connection with her." The Doctor's arms moved excitedly in the air as he continued. "The power did not change her, but it did allow for the Tardis to connect with Rose. So long as the Tardis has enough energy, she can locate Rose anywhere in time and space. The same is true for the Tardis – Rose could locate her. It was the Tardis who told me about this connection before I changed. So, I filed it away in the back of my mind because we hadn't needed it…well, until now. Oh, and, if need be, Rose can tap into the link to pull energy into herself to keep herself safe. This could allow her to protect herself and the unborn baby."

The Doctor turned to the console and asked the Tardis, "Think you can take us to Rose, old girl?" He stroked the console affectionately.

The Tardis hummed happily in response, and soon a signal appeared on one of the ship's monitors.

The Doctor moved over to the screen, and then grinned again. "And the signal is locked." He moved over to the Tardis controls, and the ship changed course. Only a short time later, the Doctor and Jack were thrown to the floor as the Tardis showed signs of landing.

Jack rubbed his hands together as he exclaimed, "I think we have stopped."

The Doctor responded with, "Yup. We'll need to locate Rose. I don't know how close the Tardis brought us to where she is being held captive." He said this as he moved over to the door and opened it a crack.

When the Doctor had opened the door, he was met with pitch black. He turned back to Jack. "We appear to be in a darkened room – possibly a storage closet. Come on."

Jack did not need to be coaxed into leaving the Tardis. Before the Doctor even set foot outside of the ship, Jack had run passed him, flinging the doors wide open. The Doctor sighed. Having little other choice, the Doctor ran after Jack, but not before he turned on his sonic screwdriver so that they had some light.

With the added light from the screwdriver, it was obvious to both Jack and the Doctor that they were in a room too large to be a storage closet. A strange, musty smell came from the room. The Doctor supposed that they had landed in a basement without a working dehumidifier. Wherever they were, the owners of the building did not value any of the contents of the basement. Everything that the two saw seemed to be ruined and junky. Boxes were stacked along the left side of the room. Broken pieces of machinery littered the floor. It was a good thing that the Doctor had gotten out the sonic screwdriver. Otherwise both he and Jack would have tripped over the junk. It looked as though no one had been in the basement in a long time. After moving the light to the right of where they had landed, the Doctor noticed a set of very steep stairs leading up. From where he stood, the Doctor could not tell how far up the stairs led, but he knew that it was the only exit out of the room.

Jack noticed the stairs at approximately the same time as the Doctor had. "Look! Stairs."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go." replied the Doctor.

As the Doctor and Jack crept up the stairs, they noted that the stairs were in decent condition. This could only mean that the building they were in was not abandoned. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they found a locked door. A simple maneuver with the sonic screwdriver unlocked the door. Both the Doctor and Jack jumped through it. The Time Lord and the human found themselves in a seemingly empty hallway. Just as they moved a few feet from the door, about fifteen armed men appeared from further down the hall. Before the Doctor or Jack could do anything, another group of guards came from behind them. Their arms were shoved behind them, and their hands were tied together. The guards began to lead them away towards a large metal door.

The Black Guardian and Borusa greet the two prisoners as they are escorted into the room. Borusa smiled evilly at the Doctor. "We meet again at last, Theta. Or should I be calling you Doctor, now?? Such a funny name to be giving yourself."

The Doctor chose not to respond to Borusa. Instead, his eyes are fixed on Rose. As he was dragged into the room, he had noticed that Rose was lying there, chained to a metal table. Although it was obvious to the Time Lord that Rose was in distress, he was relieved to see that no actual physical harm had come to her. He was too distracted by the sight of Rose to notice that Borusa had pulled out a gun. Instead of aiming the weapon at the Doctor, he pointed it at Jack and fired.

Jack fell to the ground, dead. Two minutes later, Jack sat up again.

The Dark Guardian laughed. "This one is immortal. That means we can kill him over and over again." This comment reminded Jack of a similar statement that the Master had made during the time of his captivity.

It is not long before Jack finds himself being led over to an examining table on the other side of the room, and is strapped down. He is then wheeled out of the room.

Borusa had some of the other guards chain the Doctor to a chair facing Rose. The chair itself was bolted to the floor so that the Doctor could not move it. He then turned to face the Doctor.

"Now, let's see how long your little offspring, inside of your mate, will survive." Borusa moved so that he was now standing next to Rose.

The Doctor glared at Borusa, and shouted, "Get your hands off Rose!"

Borusa ignored the Doctor as he prepared Rose for electrocution. He attached several straps to her, and just as he was about to flip the on switch, he leered at the Doctor.

"Do not worry, the electrocution will not kill your mate. I need her alive so that she can birth my own Time Tots. As for your own offspring, I'm afraid that electrocution is not good for the unborn."

With that said, Borusa switched the machine to the on position. The Doctor watched in horror as Rose's body was subjected to the electrocution. Finally, after about a minute, Borusa switched the machine off. He did a scan on the baby, finding the little one was still alive.

Borusa looked in the Doctor's direction and sneered. "Well, that didn't work. I guess we'll have to try something else. What to do now? Let's see…how about the brain scrambling machine."

Borusa motioned to one of the guards. As the guard approached, both the Doctor and Rose could hear him say, "Bring out the brain scrambling machine."

The said machine was brought before Borusa. He put a helmet-like contraption over Rose's head. Rose had learned after previous torture, under the hand of Borusa, that screaming only made the torture worse. She gritted her teeth as Borusa prepared to repeat something that he had already done to her earlier. Drawing on her connection with the Tardis, she protected herself and her unborn baby as best as she could.

The Doctor, for his part, could do nothing but look on. He hoped that Rose was all right, for hope was all that he could hold to now. He was tied to a chair with very heavy chains. He couldn't even move.

Once again, Borusa turned off a machine and checked on the status of Rose's baby. To the relief of the Doctor and Rose, the baby was found to be still alive. Of course, Borusa was disappointed with this news.

Borusa glared at Rose's stomach. "I suppose it is now time for biological warfare." He then took out several syringes and various marked bottles. He took various drugs/chemicals and started injecting Rose with them. None of these chemicals destroyed the baby's life.

Borusa made a show of looking disappointed, but he had had already guessed that none of these methods would work. He had tried them all already. There was one drug that he had not tried, and had saved for the Doctor to witness. If anything would kill the baby, Borusa was sure that this one would.

Borusa smirked, "Now, Doctor, you will witness the death of your unborn child. Since nothing else killed it, I unfortunately must resort to this….." Borusa held out the container so that the Doctor could read the label. It said one word – 'aspirin.'

The Doctor responded by wincing, and then taking a deep breath. "You can't give her that….it'll…."

Borusa smiled evilly. "It'll what….kill the baby. Of course it will. After all, it is your offspring. Like father, like child."

Rose began to panic. She remembered what the Doctor had told her about how allergic he was to it. She also knew that little Jack had inherited the allergy from him, and she had good reason to believe that her unborn child would also have it. She mustered up as much strength as she could; using the special link she had with the Tardis, she was going to let nothing stop her from protecting the unborn child.

Then Rose felt a thought enter her mind. '_I will not allow the child of the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm be harmed. I will help you protect the child, Bad Wolf. You will not have to fear for your child's safety.'_ Rose smiled as she felt the Tardis reach out even more and give her more energy. Closing her eyes, she saw a gold glow begin to grow in her mind.

Once Borusa was done injecting her with the substance, he checked on the baby again. He was alarmed to learn that the baby was still alive.

The internal pain that the Doctor suffered from due to watching Rose be tortured was extreme. He fought hard not to show it, though. For one, he did not want to give Borusa the satisfaction of seeing that Rose's pain was getting to him. The second and more important reason was because he did not want to make Rose suffer more than she already was. If Rose knew that he was in as much pain as he was, then the Doctor feared that she would lose the fight for herself and the baby. Not only did it cause the Doctor pain to see Rose suffering as she was, but he also was suffering from feelings of guilt and frustration. He felt guilty because he had allowed Rose to be put into this situation. If he had only watched over her, and been with her the entire time they were at the hospital, this would not have happened. If Rose died, he knew he would have no one to blame but himself. If anything happened to the unborn baby she was carrying, the Doctor again would blame himself. The Doctor was suffering, and he could not deny it. The sorrow that the Doctor felt cut him like a knife. The trick was to not let anyone else know. He had to hide it. The anguish that he felt like it was too deep to bear. He did not know how much longer he could hold out.

The worst pain that the Doctor suffered from was that the one that he loved was being tortured, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Chains continued to hold him to the chair, and these chains were bound tightly around him. He wanted to suffer for her, in her place. He wanted to take the blows for her, but he couldn't. All he could do was watch. He constantly had the thought running through his head that he could not protect her.

One thought kept playing in the Doctor's head, over and over again. _'This is all my fault. If only I had been there to protect Rose. Why did they take her instead of me? Now we are both suffering because of my mistake! And I pride myself for being a Time Lord. I can't even protect the ones that I love._'

_____________

Meanwhile, back at the Shadow Proclamation….

As soon as the Tardis dematerialized, several women dressed in black and white outfits met in a huddle, a few feet from where the Tardis had stood moments earlier. One of these ladies made the comment, "The Doctor is alive! I thought he was going off to his death."

Another answered the first, "Well, he survived. I was surprised to see him as well. Time Lords were quite resilient beings."

Several hours later…

There was no other word for it, little Jack was in hysterics. Gwen did not know what to do with the boy. He would be fine one minute, and the next, he was lying on the ground, crying out in pain. To Gwen this behavior seemed to go beyond simply missing his parents. Something was definitely wrong.

Gwen cautiously approached the boy and pulled him into a little hug. "Don't worry, sweetheart," she said, "your parents will be with you soon."

Jack looked at her like she was a simpleton. He shook his head and buried his face into her shoulder. As she pulled away from him to examine him, he mumbled, "You don't understand. Daddy hurts." Jack didn't even have the words to describe the depth of pain he was feeling from his father. He felt waves of pain, anger, frustration, guilt, and sorrow wash over him. Each emotion was intense, and often left the poor boy curled up on the ground.

Still not knowing what to do or say, Gwen reached into her pocket to give him a cookie. She hoped that giving him something to eat would calm him down and distract him. Her method did not work on Jack. He only looked at the cookie, and then batted it away. Several Judoon motioned for Gwen to follow them. She does, though distance does not lessen Jack's cries much. "Why cannot you control that boy? You are responsible for him."

Gwen met the Judoon's glance. "I am trying my best, sir."

Another Judoon who was obviously annoyed with the situation grumbled, "Your best is not good enough. The boy must be controlled or he will be stunned."

Gwen sighed. Not only was she placing pressure on herself to get Jack to settle down, but now the Judoon were threatening to stun the boy if he didn't quiet down and "behave." Looking around desperately, she returns to Jack.

"Look, I don't know what to do about your pain. What I can offer you, though, is my comfort. Come here."

Just as Jack was about to go over to Gwen, he is gripped with another wave of pain. Several of the women dressed in black and white took notice of Gwen and the boy. They realized that the situation was getting out of control, and so they approached Gwen.

"What's going on?"

Gwen answered with, "The boy is in pain because he can feel his father's pain. I don't know what to do. I've tried everything I can think of."

One of the women nodded and held out her hand to the boy. "We are here to help you."

From that moment on, every time a strong emotion surged through Jack, several of the women would be there to hold him and offer him their comfort. This method seemed to work. Finally, Jack had stopped crying out in pain.

Jenny and Luke were watching what was going on with Jack from a distance. Noting all the attention that Jack was receiving, Jenny whispered softly to herself, "I feel so invisible."

Luke gently rubbed her shoulder. Jenny turned to him in surprised. "You mean like you're here, but no one really cares whether or not you exist – like you're feeling left out."

Jenny looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. "You heard that?"

He nodded.

Jenny let out a small sigh. "Yeah. I feel like I'm left out."

Luke smiled. "Well, if no one is paying attention to you, what do you think about exploring for a bit. Like you said, it's like we're invisible. The Judoon are focused only on Jack."

Jenny's face brightened at the suggestion. "That sounds like fun."

On their exploring exhibition, the two of them passed several consoles. Luke looked at one with interest.

"Look what we have here….it's a hand held computer…that….looks like it does interesting things. Could be useful." He then picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Jenny only laughed at him. She thought to herself, "boys and their toys….if it's electronic, they just have to have it."

After about ten minutes of walking around, Jenny and Luke came to the hangar where the Judoon kept their ships. At the sight of the ships, Jenny had an idea.

"Luke, what do you think would happen if we stole one of these ships and used it to get to my dad? Something's happened to him. My brother wouldn't be in all that pain if my dad was all right."

Luke studied Jenny carefully. She was serious.

"That's a good idea. It's not like anyone would notice that we were gone….and the ships are unguarded."

Jenny looked at where Luke was pointing. She was surprised to see that there were no guards. All the Judoon guards had been called away from their posts to keep an eye on Jack. Since Jack was crying much less than he was, Jenny had little doubt that the guards would be returning sometime soon.

"Let's do it now!"

Luke ran for what appeared to be one of the oldest ships.

"I know ships made in this period well. I've studied them. Plus, I'm guessing the Judoon would be more upset if we took their newest models."

The two climbed into the ship and took off.

Jenny studied the interior of the ship and stated, "This looks like a button for a cloaking device."

Luke looked at it and nodded. "So it does. Good work."

Jenny hit the button, and the cloaking device was activated. They hoped that the Judoon would not notice that one of their older ships was missing. They planned on returning the ship later, of course.

After they were safely away from the Shadow Proclamation, Luke opened his mouth to speak. "Back at Torchwood," he revealed, "I left some USB sticks in the computer."

Jenny smiled at Luke's choice of words. "You mean thumb drives?"

Luke nodded.

"Go on…." Jenny could tell that Luke had more to say.

"What I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, was that my leaving the USB sticks in the computer at Torchwood might allow me to break the code that was disguising the signal. What I mean by that is the back trace on the signal from the place that is holding Rose. If we find that, we'll be able to find the Doctor and Rose."

Jenny could only stare at Luke as he removed the hand held computer from his pocket.

"I told you that this hand held computer thingy would come in handy."

Jenny laughed again. "Is hand held computer thingy a technical term?"

Luke responded with, "Yeah…maybe…I just made it technical. It's technical because I said it is, all right."

Luke adjusted a few settings on the handheld computer, and then nodded in Jenny's direction. "Come over here. It'll be faster if the two of us are working on this together. We've got to crack the code."

Jenny obliged, and the two set to work on cracking the code. Finally, after only a minute and a half of fiddling around with it, the machine set off a small tone. Jenny smiled at Luke.

"We did it!"

Luke glanced at the readings on the computer. "Bodanogexix, they're on Bodanogexix. The signal was first sent out fifteen days ago."

Jenny knew that Luke could jury rig the ship to travel in time, but only within the current year. He could make them arrive a month or two later or before.

After disclosing this inform, Jenny leaned over to kiss Luke on the lips. The kiss itself lasted only a couple seconds, but the moment seemed a lot longer to both of them. She had surprised Luke with the kiss.

Once the ship had landed on Bodanogexix, Jenny surprised Luke again when she took his hand and shouted the word, "Run!"

The couple had landed on the top of the building that held Rose and the Doctor prisoner. There was no one after them. She just said that to imitate her father.

She looked up at the confused Luke, "I always wanted to say that. Dad always says it."

Just shortly after Jenny and Luke stole the old Judoon ship, several Judoon guards returned to the hangar. Little did Luke or Jenny know, but each ship had a silent alarm that went off when one of the ships was operated by unauthorized personnel. Each silent alarm came equipped with a camera that took the picture of the interior of a stolen ship. For this reason, the Judoon knew that Jenny and Luke had stolen one of their ships.

An angry Judoon approached Gwen. "Two of the children left in your care stole one of our ships."

Gwen stared at the Judoon in alarm. "What do you mean?"

"The blonde girl and the boy she was with stole one of our ships. We have the feed. We will show you."

Gwen, still skeptical that Luke and Jenny would have stolen one of the Judoon ships. He brought up the video feed of the escape.

Gwen only stared in shock at what had occurred. She then made the statement, "Jack and the Doctor are going to kill me."

**To be continued........**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 continued in chapter 18.....**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or Sarah Jane Adventure characters!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

After exhausting every method that Borusa could think of to cause Rose to miscarry the baby, and seeing that those efforts produced no results, nor was Rose showing any signs of miscarrying any time soon, Borusa proceeded to torture the Doctor.

Although Borusa drew pleasure from attacking Rose, he savored torturing the Doctor even more. Most of these attacks were emotional in nature, though they became physical soon. Borusa knew that by torturing Rose, he was getting to the Doctor. He knew this even though the Doctor did not show it.

Since the Doctor was still tied down, he was an easy target for Borsua. The Doctor knew that as long as he kept his body as loose as possible, and did not tighten his muscles, he stood a better chance of escaping from there with less injuries. An arm held tightly would break much easier than if he held it loosely. The chains that held him to the chair gave just enough wiggle room for him to relax his muscles. Borusa took pleasure in hitting him with wooden boards, small pieces of medal, and a whip. The Doctor had received cuts from both the small pieces of medal and the whip. None of the cuts were deep, but the Doctor was in physical pain for a while. His body was also sore. He had bruises from each of the places that Borusa hit him.

The most physical form of physical torment that Borusa divulged on the Doctor was that of electrocution. As with Rose, Borusa did not wish to kill, but only to cause pain. The Doctor hated it. When he was electrocuted, he knew exactly what pain Rose had gone through earlier. This only served to cause him to blame himself even more. He was not there to protect her from this form of excruciating pain.

It was not long before Borusa began injecting the Doctor with chemicals. To the Doctor's relief, Borusa did not inject him with aspirin. The Doctor assumed that even Borusa would not stoop to the level of injecting him with something that could kill him, though the Doctor was beginning to suspect that something was off about Borusa. Once again, as Borusa shoved needles into the Doctor's body, he thought of Rose. Borusa had done the exact same thing to her. Again, he was reminded of his inability to protect Rose or his unborn baby.

Borusa hadn't stopped torturing Rose, but he now spent most of his efforts on the Doctor. At around lunch time, Borusa left the room. The Black Guardian had left long ago….he was somewhere else in the building. Rose and the Doctor had been tortured for several hours.

Finally, if only for about an hour or so, the Doctor and Rose are left alone together.

Speaking as though a heavy weight is on his shoulders, the Doctor speaks. "Rose, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you. You've been in pain, and it's all my fault. I've failed you. I was supposed to be there for you; I promised your mother that I would keep you safe."

Rose's eyes met the Doctor's. "It's not your fault."

The Doctor looked away, "Yes it is."

Rose decided that there was no point in arguing with him. They could straighten that out later. They were losing valuable time, and there were still some questions that Rose wanted to ask the Doctor. Before she could voice any of them, the Doctor spoke up. "How are you and the baby?"

"I'm just barely holding on. I'm using everything I got to keep the baby safe."

Rose's answer did not surprise the Doctor. Hearing her put it into words, though, cut like a knife into one of his hearts.

Rose then asked one of the questions that had been nagging her for some time. "How do you know Borusa and the Black Guardian?"

"You know, I'm not even sure if they are real," The Doctor explained. He was momentarily lost deep in his thoughts.

He thought, _"Something is definitely off about Borusa. Although he and I had our problems, I cannot imagine him using aspirin to try to kill an unborn baby. He's been acting strange. The Black Guardian seems slightly off as well. Could they be fake? Maybe…but if so…what or who are they? Where did they come from? If they are not real, then someone who has ample knowledge of Time Lords is behind this. But who?"_

The Doctor was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot to answer Rose's question. He does not realize that he did not really answer it. Rose noticed this, but she saw that the Doctor was deep in thought. She could see the wheels turning in his head, and chose not to ask again.

Rose decided to risk asking another question. "Are the chemicals they have been injecting me with possibly harmful to the baby if I can't keep up my strength?"

Upon hearing her question, the Doctor once again meets her gaze. "Honestly, Rose, I don't know. I will check on you and the baby if we can get to the Tardis before that happens."

When the meaning of the Doctor's words registered in Rose's brain, she begins to cry. "I'm afraid that the baby might not survive this."

"Don't think about it, Rose. What is the old saying – take every thought captive. Don't dwell on the negative thoughts. We cannot afford to worry about what might happen. We've just got to get through this – you and me."

Even though the Doctor tries to comfort Rose, the same exact thought is constantly running through his head – the fear that the baby might not survive the attacks. Seeing Rose in such emotional turmoil over their child, the Doctor attempts to break out of his chains in order to comfort Rose. However, no matter how much he moves, he just cannot get free.

While the Doctor struggled with his chains, Rose thought about what having the first Gallifreyan baby had done to her body. While she was still 100% human, she had gained certain evolutionary jumps. These were such things as the ability to control how fast or slow her body metabolizes things and she had gained some telepathy. This is how she was able to communicate with little Jack and her new unborn baby.

________________

Jenny and Luke had arrived on Bodanogexix, and were standing on the top of the building that held Rose and the Doctor captive.

"We had better be cautious. Whoever has your father and Rose could be hurting them badly."

Jenny nodded in agreement. "Do you see any entrance to the building?"

Luke shook his head. "No, wait….there looks like a trap door over to our right."

Jenny lifted the top off of the trap door. "It looks safe enough. I think it's a maintenance room, and I don't see anyone there."

"Let's go then."

Once they arrived inside, Luke and Jenny looked around at their surroundings. Several doors lead off of the maintenance room, none of which look dangerous. Mostly, these are passageways that lead to other parts of the building. After picking one of the passages at random, Jenny and Luke follow it until it dead ends at a heating unit. Just when they are about to give up and turn around, Jenny sees a vent unit. She pointed it out to Luke.

Luke smiled. "I think we could fit in that."

The two scramble into the pipe. Of course they still do not really know where they are going.

They followed the pipe until it dead ended in another room. Having no choice, the two got out of the pipe at this end. Dusting themselves off, they are happy to find that they are in a computer room.

Luke went over to the computer and began a search of the database. While Luke was doing that, Jenny said, "I'll keep guard at the door."

There was only one door in the dimly lit room.

Luke yells at Jenny, "I found where Jack is being held...however, I can't find where the Doctor and Rose are."

"Let's get Jack. Maybe we'll find my parents on the way," Jenny responded.

Being careful not to make much noise, Jenny and Luke finally found the room that contained Jack. The room itself was fairly small. The floor and walls were white. In the center of the room was a cylinder tube, submerged in a clear jelly like substance, all surrounded by glass. Jack was inside the cylinder tube. There is a small computer located to the right of the container holding Jack.

Luke tried to use the computer to free Jack, but the computer was locked up. "It's locked. I can't get it to do anything."

"Never mind," replied Jenny. Not caring how much noise she made, Jenny took her gun and smashed the glass. Seeing that Jack wasn't breathing, Jenny punched the Captain's chest. He coughed up some of the liquid. Although Jack is immortal, he has been drowning to death for the past few days. From Jack's appearance, Jenny guessed that Jack had just happened to die right before she and Luke had entered the room.

Jenny reached her hand out to help Jack get up onto his feet.

"Thanks for the rescue, guys."

"No problem," said Luke. "Do you know where Rose and the Doctor are?"

Jack shook his head. "I was in a room with them earlier, but they could have changed rooms. Not only that, but this place is practically a maze. I don't know how anyone can find their way around this place. I wouldn't be able to lead you back to the room I was in before, even if I tried. I don't know where they are, but we can always find out."

Jack walked over to where his clothing and possessions were placed before they had stripped him of everything before submerging him. Borusa and his team had placed Jack in the cylinder naked.

Jack pulled out his wristwatch from the pocket of his pants so that he could use it to search for Rose's DNA. (Jack had gotten Rose's DNA from the nanogenes back in 1941). As it gave her location, Jack began to head to the door, but he stopped when Jenny and Luke say in unison, "Stop!"

Luke made the comment, "You might want to think twice about scaring the locals with your nudity."

Jack glanced down at his naked body. "I guess I'd better get dressed then."

Jenny said, "I think that would be a good idea. We can't have anyone scared off by you."

"You're saying it as if it was a bad thing. I know Ianto and Gwen..."

"Just get dressed. Or do you want my dad to sic mum on you with the famous Tyler slap, for being nude in my presence?" Jenny replied.

"Touche!" Jack soon began to pull on his pants.

* * *

It had been approximately twenty minutes since Rose and the Doctor had been left alone. They had talked for a while, but it did not take long before Rose yawned. The Doctor decided to let her sleep, since their captors did not allow much time for that. Besides that, the Doctor had a lot on his mind. Rose had fallen into a light sleep while the Doctor watched over her. He always did like watching her sleep.

_'She looks so peaceful when she does that, and she is not in any pain. So far none of the bad guys have come back, which was a nice break from the constant torment.'_ The Doctor thought to himself, '_I wonder how much longer this peace will last. Borusa is bound to be back at any moment.'_

Just as the Doctor was thinking this, the door opened. The Doctor let out a sigh, expecting to see Borusa, the Black Guardian, or the guards. However, the Doctor stared in shock when the door opened to reveal Jack, Jenny, and Luke.

The Doctor managed to let out a, "What?" as his mind tries to process what he is seeing in front of him. The expression on his face revealed how confused he was.

Jenny then went over to the Doctor and held up a sonic gun that Jack had lent her. She aimed it at the Doctor's chains, and soon the chains broke apart.

Rose, who had woken up at the sound of hearing the sonic gun, looked around sleepily. Jack headed over to her and used another sonic gun on her chains, freeing her in the same manner that Jenny had for the Doctor.

While Jenny and Jack were freeing the prisoners, Luke had found a computer in the room. He went directly to it and attempted to overload the system. In the process of doing this, he happened to come across some very interesting information about Borusa and the Black Guardian. Luke had no time to tell the Doctor what he had learned because the Doctor yelled, "We need to get back to the Tardis now! Move!!"

The Time Lord helped Rose up.

"I don't think I can stand, Doctor."

Jack is at Rose's side too, "It's okay. I've got you, Rosie." He then picked up Rose and began to carry her.

All five of them made a mad dash for the door. Surprisingly, the group had no problem finding the door to the basement. It helped that Luke had seen a copy of the building's floor plan while he was messing with the computer. He had quickly memorized the layout.

Just before they reached the door to the basement, the Doctor said, "Luke, take my Tardis key. I have a feeling that we'll need to fight our way to the Tardis. I'll need you to unlock the Tardis doors for us. Think you can do that?"

Luke nodded.

"Good."

The Doctor pulled out his Tardis key, then held it in his hand for Luke to take. Just as Luke touched the key, the Doctor understood what Luke had learned from the computer regarding Borusa and the Black Guardian. An interesting feature of the Tardis key was that it allowed for a psychic touch to occur between persons. The key was a link. All Luke had been thinking about since coming across the computer files was what Borusa and the Black Guardian were. He had been thinking about this when he had taken the Tardis key from the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned at Luke. "Cyborgs! So THAT is why Borusa and the Black Guardian seemed off."

With that comment made by the Doctor, heard by everyone in the little group, the Doctor pushed open the door to the basement. Unlike before, it was unlocked. Just as the Doctor had suspected, the Tardis was not left unguarded. This was not the only difference in the room. Last time, the basement was dark. Now, however, lights flooded the place. Where a pile of boxes had previously been, a computer terminal was in full view. The Doctor figured that it must have been hidden before, camouflaged by all of the boxes and the darkness. When he and Jack had landed on the planet, the whole room and situation had been part of the trap to catch the Doctor. It didn't surprise him that something as important as the main computer terminal to the complex had been hidden from them before. Junk still littered the floor, and the place still smelled.

Fifteen guards with guns surrounded the Tardis.

Upon seeing that, the Doctor whispered to his friends, "Right…now let's see….Luke and I will destroy the computer while Jenny and Jack distract the guards. Jack, bring Rose over to the computer terminal first. I'll keep her safe. Also, when you think that it is safe, give an all clear signal to us."

Everyone nodded.

The guards had not noticed them yet, and the group crept down the stairs slowly. Once at the bottom, the Doctor and the others took refuge behind some of the boxes. Once they were all safely hidden, the Doctor nodded at Jenny, and she ran out and began to shoot at some of the guards. After Jenny had gotten close enough to the guards to touch them, she began started fighting them with her bare hands.

While Jenny fought with the guards, Jack, the Doctor, and Luke made their way to the computer terminal. Jack gently set Rose down on the ground before he turned to join Jenny in her fight against the guards.

Luke commented, "Now how are we going to shut this system down?"

The Doctor answered him by saying, "I have just the thing." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a thumb drive. "Now, lets see how this computer likes my virus."

"What's it do?"

"Destroys all the information on the hard drive, and maybe a little more….like cause buildings to explode. Now once I activate the virus, we only have twenty five minutes before the explosion."

The Doctor and Luke type away at the computer, trying to get it to recognize the Doctor's strange virus program. It only took a few minutes before Luke and the Doctor had successfully hacked into the computer. They bypassed several password screens, and then they were finally able to get the computer to download the virus.

Once Jack and Jenny had managed to either kill or stun all of the guards, Jack gave the all clear signal. Fortunately, the Doctor and Luke had just finished feeding the virus to the computer when the all clear came. Jack had seen one of the guards press an alert button just before that guard had died. He knew that they did not have much time before company arrived.

This time it was the Doctor who extended his hand to Rose to carry her. Finally, his Rose was once again safe in his arms. All of them made it safely to the Tadis doors. Just as Luke was about to unlock the Tardis, the Black Guardian and Borusa entered the room.

Rose, still in the Doctor's arms, alerted the Doctor to the presence of the Black Guardian and Borusa. Jack and Jenny positioned themselves to stand in front of the Doctor and Rose – they had seen the danger, too. Luke, with the key in his hand, quickly unlocked the Tardis door.

Borusa laughed at the group, and then spoke up. "Theta, Theta, my dear Theta…no matter where you go, I will always follow."

The Doctor glared at Borusa and the Black Guardian before he shouted, "Neither of you are real; you're just cyborgs, fake copies of the originals!" The next comment he directed at Borusa, "Therefore, there is no way that Rose will be able to give you a child!" the next sentence came ou t of the Doctor's mouth in the from of a growl. "Rose is mine. If there is one thing I want you to remember, it is this: Rose is mine, and I have never shared well with others…so back off!"

Luke pushed the door to the Tardis open just as Borusa and the Black Guardian attacked. Jenny took on Borusa while Jack took on the Black Guardian.

The Doctor placed Rose just inside of the door. As he did so, he called Luke over to him.

"Luke, I need you to keep an eye on her."

After leaving Rose in Luke's care, he walked out of the Tardis so that he could help Jack and Jenny fight off the cyborgs. The sight that met his eyes once outside the ship scared him a bit. The Black Guardian had one of his hands inside of Jack's chest. The Doctor reacted very quickly, out of anger. He charged at the Black Guardian with the sonic screwdriver in his hands.

The Black Guardian removed his hand from Jack's chest, allowing the human to fall to the floor. He looked at the Doctor menacingly. A glance in Jack's direction told him that Jack was bleeding to death. While trying to keep the picture of Jack's bleeding body out of his head, the Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at the Black Guardian. Using setting 1128, he successfully shut down the cyborg. As the Time Lord turned to look for Borusa, a fist slammed into his jaw. It was Borusa.

During the time that Jack and the Doctor had been fighting with the Black Guardian, Jenny had had her own battle with Borusa. She had done some structural damage to the cyborg. She had managed to peel some of Borusa's "skin" off of his face. However, after she had done this, Borusa had shoved her to the floor, while going after the Doctor. Jenny tried to get up off the floor in order to help her dad.

After recovering from the blow to his jaw, the Doctor attempted to use the sonic screwdriver on Borusa, but the cyborg knocked it out of his hands. He then used one of his hands to grab the Doctor's neck and lifted him off the ground. The Doctor tried to escape, but the hold that Borusa had on him was too strong.

Jenny finally got up and charged at Borusa, who had his back turned away from her. She jumped onto Borusa's back and grabbed his head. Once she had a firm grip on the head, she twisted it sharply. Jenny's assault on Borusa snapped his metal neck and caused him to fall to the ground, taking the Doctor and Jenny with him.

"Thanks, Jenny. You did well." coughed the Doctor.

He then aimed the sonic screwdriver at Borusa, shutting the cyborg down.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, but his breath caught in his throat at the sound of a scream originating from somewhere inside the Tardis.

* * *

**Thanks again to ArwenMUC for her time and writing abilities on this. Originally Chapters 17 was 22 pages long, after I did some changes. So I split it into two chapters instead. Hope you all like this so far. I know I do.**

**Please give ArwenMUC a big round of applause and whatever else you can think of to give her. Some of chapter 19 will be written by both of us so I do hope you will all be watching for it in the near future. It will also be explaining some of Rose's changes and go a little more in depth on her pregnancy with Little Jack and her relationship with the Doctor. (mostly it will be in the form of memories with more details while Rose is unconscious)  
**

**Selene**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter I promised you all. Sorry it has taken so long. Been dealing with roommate issues and working a lot. So I do hope you all like this chapter. I wonder if any of you can figure out what I have been watching a little too much. Person who gives correct answer wins a cookie. I also wonder if anyone will notice anything else....**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who or any of the characters!!!! Well save for little Jack and the new baby.  
**

* * *

At the sound of the scream, the Doctor ran into the Tardis. It did not take him long to find the source of the scream. Rose was lying on her side in a fetal position on the floor with Luke by her side.

"Rose? What is it? What's wrong?" Luke said frantically.

The Doctor did not hesitate, and moved quickly to her side. "Luke, what happened?" He was just about to reach out to touch her temples when he noticed blood trickling down her legs.

"I don't know. She was fine one minute, and the next thing I knew she collapsed. Doctor?" Luke said before following to where the Doctor's eyes were looking.

The Doctor quickly aimed the sonic screwdriver to her stomach, it whirled and trilled. "No. No. No. No!!!!!!" The Doctor began to panic as the screwdriver alerted him to the seriousness of the situation.

It was at that moment, Jenny and Jack entered the Tardis. Jenny, with Jack's arm around her shoulders, stopped short of reaching the jump seat.

"Oh god, Rosie!" Jack cried out suddenly.

The Doctor turned to Luke and said, "Watch her. I need to take us into the vortex." The Doctor got up and ran over to the console and began pushing buttons. After the Tardis entered the vortex, he ran back to Rose's side.

Jenny looked over at Rose. "What's going on?" She still hadn't a clue as to what was happening.

"Damn those cyborgs and whoever they were working for." Jack said angrily. "When I find out who is responsible for this..."

The Doctor said nothing, as he was in too much emotional turmoil to respond. He carefully lifted Rose into his arms and headed to the infirmary. He didn't stop moving until he reached the surgical part of the infirmary. He set Rose down before running several tests on her. As he anxiously awaited the results several things flew through his mind. But there at the front of his thoughts was the one that, Rose's condition was his fault.

The Time Lord had been too distracted by what was going on with Rose to notice that Jenny had been injured as well. However, Luke noticed. He escorted Jenny to the infirmary, and helped her with her injuries. Although Luke couldn't read Gallifreyan, he still had the hand-held computer that he had taken from the Judoon. He used that to scan Jenny and assess her injuries. He frowned at the results; Jenny was definitely hurt. Her injuries included a sprained wrist, a busted lip, a black eye, and busted knuckles.

Luke went over to the counter and picked up a cloth. He then proceeded to dampened a it in the sink. He then went over to Jenny and pressed the cloth to her lips. Next, he got out an ice pack and carefully put it into Jenny's good hand. "Put that on your eye." He searched around the room a minute. As he did that, he said, "We're going to have to do something about that left hand of yours. I'll try to set it…but your wrist is sprained too…." Luke found the supplies he needed and went to work on her left hand and wrist.

While Jenny and Rose were being treated, Jack had changed his shirt in his old bedroom there on the Tardis. _'Being immortal is awesome_,' he thought to himself, '_there are no lingering injuries_.' Even though Jack had no visible injuries, he had decided to head towards the infirmary. As he walked into the infirmary he saw that Luke and Jenny were sitting together on one of the medical beds.

Luke was done treating Jenny's injuries, and the three of them (Luke, Jenny, and Jack) were waiting for the Doctor to give them news on Rose's condition. It was several hours later when the Doctor finally emerged from the surgical area. There was blood on his white button down shirt and his face was paler than normal.

Wearing a grave expression on his face, the Doctor informed them, "Due to the different chemicals and the torture, Rose's body has been over taxed with trying to protect the baby. As of right now, Rose is stable, but the baby could still abort. I've tried everything, and now all we can do is sit and wait."

From the reddened eyes, it is clear to the three seated on the bed that the Doctor had been crying. The Doctor glanced in Jack's direction. "Jack, I could use some help with the clean up. Rose is dirty and I don't want her waking up feeling like..." The Doctor swallowed hard in his throat.

Jack didn't hesitate to help. He knew that the Doctor was really struggling with everything that had recently happened. He also knew that the Doctor needed a friend. He silently followed the Doctor out of the room, to get a small tub and sponge, leaving Jenny and Luke alone together.

Once Jack and the Doctor leave, Jenny fights to hold back tears herself. She did not want to appear an emotional wreck, especially in front of Luke. However, Luke, seeing her distress, wraps his arm around her and pulls her into an embrace, in an attempt to comfort her. Finally, Jenny just could not take it any longer. The tears came gushing out as she cried into Luke's shoulder. It did not take Luke long to shift her so that he had one of his hands free. With that free hand, Luke traces circles on Jenny's back. After a couple of minutes pass Jenny begins to calm down. She then pulls away from him slightly, but as she does so, her eyes meet Luke's. On an impulse, he leans forward and kisses Jenny on the lips. As Luke pulls back, Jenny and he grin at each other. Just as Luke is about to lean in for another kiss, the Doctor and Jack come back into the room.

The Time Lord gave them both a sad smile and then suggests, "You two should try to sleep. It will be a while before I learn any more about Rose."

Jack smiles at the two kids and keeps on walking to the surgical room.

Luke heads out of the room and then runs for his "room". Which is actually Sarah Jane's old room. Before Jenny leaves, she raises her head to look at her father. "Tell me about Mum's condition, and I don't want any sugar coating either." She gives the Doctor a stern look.

The Doctor looks at his daughter, then took in a sharp breath. She looks so much like Rose but that look is one that she has definitely inherited from him. He takes a deep breath before answering, "It's touch and go."

"What about the baby?"

"All I know is that Rose has a week before she enters her fourth month of the pregnancy, and that the baby is a girl."

As she hears the last bit Jenny grins. "I will be getting a baby sister." She gives her dad one of those rare smiles that light up a room.

Before the Doctor has the opportunity to tell her that it was too early to start planning, Jenny spoke up once more, "Rose and the baby will survive, cause they wouldn't dare leave you dad."

Jenny says it with such confidence that the Doctor wants to believe her. However, he won't let himself until he sees some sort of improvement in Rose. Jenny then leaves him alone in the room with his thoughts. He lets out another sigh. One thing that he knows for sure was that it is going to be a long night.

* * *

Rose knew that she was in pain and she could hear the Doctor talking. However, her mind floated away into a dream like state. She finds herself in a small white room with no windows or doors.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Doctor?" Rose's voice echoes in the room. She lets out a sigh and turns around only to see a woman with white streaks through her hair. The woman is dressed in crimson robes with gold trim.

"Hello Rose." she says softly.

"How do you know me? Who are you? If you kidnapped me.." Rose starts to become defensive.

"I have not kidnapped you child. You are in what some would say, your mind." The woman gives Rose a small smile. "I see the Doctor has chosen a mate worthy of himself."

Rose gives the woman a questioning look. "How do you know the Doctor?"

"That is unimportant to you. What is important to you now is the survival of the Doctor's child." The woman looked at Rose's belly with sad eyes.

"What are you talking about? And how do you know of our child?" Rose placed a hand over her stomach.

"Let's just say, I've been watching the two of you and your children. I am happy that the Doctor has finally gotten his family back. When you were lost to the parallel universe I thought that would have been the end. I am happy that you were able to find your way back to the Doctor, and with his son in tow as well."

"How did you know that?"

"Like I said, I've been watching you both. From the time the Doctor said run in that basement to now. But right now we should be focusing on the little one growing inside of you. She is in danger. Not from trying to abort herself, but from someone else. Someone much closer to all of us. If they were to find out about your children, especially this one, terrible things would be done. Not only to you and the Doctor, but to your children as well. Including your oldest Jenny." The woman's eyes began to tear up.

"You alright?" Rose walks up the woman and places a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine. But I need to tell you something. Do you remember anything from your first pregnancy?"

"A little. I know that it was longer than a normal human's and that I could talk with my son before he was born."

The woman nodded and quickly cut off Rose. "Listen I haven't much time. During your pregnancy, while the child was growing inside of you, he was also changing you as well. Normally a human female can not carry a Gallifreyan fetus to term. But you, you looked into the heart of the Doctor's Tardis. In doing so, the Tardis recognized you as a possible mate for the Doctor. While you and her were merged into the Bad Wolf, the Tardis imprinted the genetic ability, that under certain circumstances, would change your genetic make up."

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that the Doctor and I are now similar?"

"In some ways but not all. Unlike the Doctor, you can't regenerate when you die. However, your life has been expanded. You also share a mental connection to the Doctor and your children. A bond if that's what you wish to call it."

"What about when I gave birth to Jack? The Doctor wasn't there and from what he said, I should have died in childbirth." Rose isn't sure if she should be trusting this stranger, but can't help but feel familiarity to her.

"The Doctor wasn't there physically, but through your bond he was always with you in that parallel world. Though neither of you knew it at the time, you could feel each others emotions. Now I must go or they will find you all." The woman turned and soon disappeared from Rose's mind.

* * *

The Doctor had been watching over Rose all night, after he and Jack cleaned away the blood and dirt. Finally, after about six hours of no change in Rose's condition, several machines indicated that she was coming around. After waiting a few minutes, the Doctor watched as Rose woke. In an instant the Doctor was by her side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good…."

"Want me to get you anything?"

"No. I just want to talk." Rose wanted to tell him about the dream she had but thought better of it.

The Doctor smiled. Rose wanted to talk, and he was happy to oblige her.

"Why did they act surprised that I can carry a Gallifreyan baby?"

The Doctor looked at her for a long time and then gave his answer, "Not many humans can go through a Gallifreyan pregnancy and carry the baby to term. And very few can actually give birth and survive after. My mother, who was human as well, was one of them. You are, too it would seem."

"Did it happen a lot – a human and a Time Lord having children together?"

"Nope." the Doctor said as he popped the p. "The Master and I are the only ones that I know of who had a human parent. I'm sure there were more, but just not in my lifetime. Because of our human ancestry, both the Master and I have a much easier time having children than most other Time Lords."

"Who is the Master anyway? I heard you mention him before."

"There's not much to tell – he was Time Lord who became corrupt after looking into the Untempered Schism at the age of 8. He went insane and well..." The Doctor looked down at Rose's hand which he held in his own.

" You don't want to talk about him do you?" Rose sighed. "Well what do you want to talk about then?"

The Doctor grinned. "We could always discuss the subject of baby names."

Rose smiled back at him. "I'd like that. So do you have any ideas then?"

"No. I mean, Jenny and Jack both have human names, so I think it's only fair that this little one be given a Time Lord name." The Doctor placed a hand over where their child was growing.

Rose laughed at that. "If he or she has a Time Lord name, then he or she won't fit in with its siblings."

The Doctor gave Rose a sneaky smile. He hadn't told her the sex of their unborn baby. "Oh, all right….I'll concede to that, but if our child doesn't have a Time Lord name, then it should at least be exotic."

"Yeah? Like what…."

"River? Serenity? Romana? Teela? What? Those are some good exotic names. Oh I know how about Raine? Or Malcolm, Dafid, Tucker, Callum?"

Rose playfully rolled her eyes at him before stifling a yawn.

"I think it's time for you to get some more sleep. You're both still recovering." With that said, the Doctor turned to leave the room. He knew that everyone wanted to be informed that Rose and the baby was out of the worst of the danger.

The Doctor returned to the console room and found a light blinking that indicated that a transmission was being sent to the Tardis. As he approached, he noted that it was from the Shadow Proclamation. The Doctor flipped a small switch and watched as one of the women in black and a Judoon.

"Good evening, Doctor. We are informing you that your son and his protector are both safe, but your daughter and the teenage boy escaped. They stole one of the Judoon's ships. So we don't know what has happened to your daughter and her friend."

"They are here with me. Thank you for watching over my son. I'll be stopping by shortly to pick him and Gwen up."

"That will be most agreeable. Your son has not stopped crying out since your departure and the human woman is most beside herself. She has yet to calm the boy down."

"Right. I'll be there shortly." The Doctor ended the transmission.

"So Gwen still hasn't mastered the ability to take care of children?" Jack asks from the jump seat. He has a grin on his face. "So? What we waiting for? Let's get those two and have an adventure."

* * *

**Give a big thanks to ArwenMUC on her contribution to the story and helping me out. The Next chapter will be taking place about 3 months after this chapter in their time line. It will be The Water Of Wars special, with just the Doctor and Jenny. ****Rose and little Jack will be staying with Jack and the Torchwood gang. So I do hope you all will be liking this turn of events. **

**Selene**

**P.S. Sorry no sneak peak this time.**

Mostly give Rose and the Doctor a cute scene and talk about baby names.

go ahead with the discussion on earth names vs. exotic names

Me:

do they want a name that sounds like a Time Lord...or one that sounds more human?


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my readers and reviewers. I hope your day is going well. I wrote the next 3 chapters during Easter vacation. I know I said something about rewriting Water of Mars, but I found my self low on time and the drive to rewrite it. So this little side is after the Doctor and Jenny went through the events of Water of Mars. There will be little flashbacks and talks about the events on Mars. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who or its characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

On the outskirts of a community, built long ago in a desert terrain, the Tardis decides to materialize in the sand and sun. Inside this blue police box, there is little to no commotion. Ever since the events on Mars, the Tardis seemed to always hesitate on finishing her landings.

Inside, a 7 month pregnant Rose Tyler waddles into the console room. "Did we just land somewhere, Doctor?" she asks as she makes her way to the large yellow captains chair. For the past four months she and the Doctor had been taking it easy on the adventures. After nearly losing the baby, and her own life, the Doctor had put her on full bed rest for a month. Then she and Jack were left with Jack Harkness and his team, while the Doctor and Jenny traveled. Rose knew that the Doctor needed that time to be with his daughter before Jenny decided she wanted to do things on her own.

The Doctor, who was looking at the console screen, looked up when he heard Rose trying to get onto the captains chair. A smile was plastered on his face, and his eyes were glued to the bump on Rose. The past year had been a trial for his new family. First dealing with Daleks, losing Donna and the other him. Then little Jack being kidnapped in the 1850s. Then followed by his friend, Sarah Jane, being attacked. Rose kidnapped, tortured, and nearly losing her life and that of their unborn child. Then to make matters worse, that horrid father/daughter trip to Mars. That trip had nearly cost him his sanity and his daughter's life. He was willing to play god with the lives of that doomed base. And instead of Rose, his own daughter, Jenny, had pulled him away from that darkness in him.

Walking over to Rose, the Doctor placed a hand on the bump that housed his next child, and kissed Rose softly. As he pulled away, he placed his forehead against hers. "Yeah, the Tardis landed. Looks like she landed in ancient Egypt from what I can figure. And before you even ask, No Cleopatra isn't alive yet." He placed another hand on the bump and felt the baby press against each of his hands. "Is she always on the move?"

Rose covered the Doctor's hands with her own, as he knelt down so that he was eye level her bump. "She only seems to move when she hears your voice or when you touch my belly." Rose watches as the smile grows even bigger on the Doctor's face. "You know, when I was carrying Jack, he never moved as much as she does."

"Really?" The Doctor looked at Rose with pain in his eyes. He wasn't there when she was pregnant with Jack. So for him this was new. His other children, before every meeting Rose, were created in almost the same fashion as Jenny was.

"Mummy?" came a soft innocent voice from the doorway.

Both parents turned to see their son standing there. Jack had grown two inches since coming aboard the Tardis. He was still in his navy blue and white stripped pajamas. His hair was just starting to turn to a light brown and just as wild as his fathers. His dark brown eyes looked red, and his freckles looked a bit darker due to his face being pale. Their son had just gotten over the chicken pox, that he caught while at Torchwood.

The little boy slowly made his way over towards Rose and the Doctor. Upon reaching his parents, he places a kiss on Rose's belly and the little one inside presses against the boy's lips. Looking up at his mother, Jack asks, "Mummy, when will she be here? How much longer does she need to cook?"

Rose giggles while the Doctor picks up his son and sits next to Rose with Jack sitting in his lap. "Cook?" the Doctor asks his son.

The little boy picks up his one of his father's hands and begins to play with the fingers. "Yeah. Uncle Jack said that she needed to cook longer a month ago." Dropping the hand the Jack turns his head to look up at his father. "So is she done cooking yet?"

Rose chuckles and replies, " No, she isn't done yet. We still have a few months to go before she comes." She reaches over and runs her hand through her sons hair.

"So where are we now?" Jenny says as she walks into the console room. She smiles as she sees her parents and little brother sitting there on the captains chair.

"We have landed in ancient Egypt. So why don't you all go get changed so we can explore as a family." The Doctor says and he stands up while keeping Jack in his arms.

"If I have to dress up then so do you." Rose says from her seat. "Do you know how hard it is to fit into half the stuff in the wardrobe with a baby bump?"

__________________

**An hour later......**

The Tardis door opens and the family of four exit. Each one is wearing something so that they fit in with the time period, including the Doctor. They head further into the city, past all the hovel homes. Jack is ahead of his parents, running a little then slowing to a walk then back to running. Jenny keeps up with her little brother knowing that sooner or later the little boy is going to wander off. Rose and the Doctor walk side by side, hand in hand, watching their youngest annoy their oldest.

After a bit, Rose places her other hand on her bump after feeling the child within her kick hard. The Doctor, who was deep in thought about why there were no people around, noticed her movements. Stopping their walk, he moves to stand in front of Rose.

"You feeling alright, Rose?" The Doctor looks at Rose's flushed face then pulls out the sonic screwdriver to scan the bump. "Are you in any pain?" His voice starting to panic a little.

"Hmmm. Yeah, we are alright Doctor. She's just restless. All she did was kick me harder than her usual kick. Just like her father she is." Rose looks away from where the Doctor is standing. "Where did our other two go??"

The Doctor puts the sonic screwdriver away and turns to see that their other two kids have disappeared. "Rassilion. Those two are in trouble now. I told them, No wandering off."

"You there!" came a voice from down the street. "You two slaves, are suppose to be working."

"Excuse me?" the Doctor says to the group of 6 men, as he moves himself so that he is now between the men and Rose.

"You heard me Hebrew." The leader of the group says and the rest of them surround the Doctor and Rose.

"Look I think there has been a mistake here. You see, my family aren't from around here. So if you would let my wife and I find our son and daughter we would happily leave." The Doctor said as he kept his eyes on one of the guards who was looking at Rose.

"Leave? You and your family are slaves Hebrew." the leader said.

"I can make sure your wife gets to the well safely." said the one who was eyeing Rose up.

"I don't think so." the Doctor says.

Before anyone knew what was happening, another man from the group, had jumped out and tackled the Doctor.

"Doctor!!" Rose screamed, as another man from the group pulls her into his arms.

The Doctor wrestles with the man on the ground. Hearing Rose scream for him, spurs the Doctor to fight even harder against the man. As the Doctor prepares to body slam the man, he hears cry out again, before his world turns black.

_________ **Else where in the community....**

Jack looked around the alleyway he was walking in. Sometime ago he lost track of his parents and sister. Upon reaching another intersection with 4 possible routes back to his parents, Jack decides to reach out with his mind, to find his parents. No response from his father, Jack thought about trying to reach his mother, but he knew that he could get in big trouble if he tried. Dad had told him not to since mum was carrying his little sister. He continued walking till he noticed a boy around his age watching him from a stone slab.

"Are you lost?" the little by asks.

"Don't know if I call it lost. Displaced maybe." Little Jack makes his way over towards the boy.

The boy giggles. "You're not from here are you?"

Shaking his head, Jack replies. "No, just visiting."

"Me too. My father used to live here before he met my mother. Now he is back to trying to get Pharaoh to let his people go. Come. My mother is at home and maybe she can help find your mother and father."

"Okay." Jack reaches a hand out. "I'm Jack."

The boy takes Jack's hand, "My name is Gershom."

_____________** In another part of the city......**

Jenny had been walking in circles for the past 3 hours looking for her little brother. She made a mental note to ask Rose if the her father did anything like this. Then again, Rose always says, "Like father, Like son.". Jenny stopped walking and looked at the nearby buildings. With her genetic engineering recon skills kicking in, she made a decision to go up to get a better view.

'These building look easy enough to climb.' she thought to herself. As Jenny began her attempt to climb a man about the age of her father came around one of the corners. As she made it halfway up, the man came walking towards the wall.

"Well you certainly are a talented woman." he said. "Though I must ask, why?"

Jenny stopped her climb and looked down to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes looking up at her. Noticing that he had no weapon, she leaped back and landed on the ground. "Why what?"

"Why does a young woman like yourself climb walls? Have you no child, baby, or job to take care of?" He looked her up and down.

"Actually I am looking for my little brother. He broke dad's rule. Rule number one: No wandering off."

"Ahh, I see. And where are your parents?"

"Somewhere."

"Well, I know a man who might know where your family is. Come." The man started to walk and when he noticed Jenny wasn't following, he turned to her. "You have nothing to fear from me. My heart belongs to another. My name is Joshua."

"I'm Jenny." she replied as she walked up beside him. The two of them made their way through the city.

_____________

After being separated from the Doctor, Rose had been dragged through the city. Two of the men took her towards what appeared to be a well. A well that was surrounded by other women. And that was how she ended up here. Helping the women fill their hide flasks with water.

"You're new around here." said a woman, who was wearing a soft tan dress and red veil.

"Actually, I was visiting with my husband and our kids when we got separated. They took my husband somewhere else and I have no idea where my kids are. Oww." Rose placed a hand on her belly and felt the baby kick her even harder than before.

The woman moved quickly to Rose's side. "How far along are you? No matter. Come, I'll take you to my home. No pregnant woman your size should be carrying anything but her child. Besides with your exotic looks, and overseer might take you for his own. Pregnant or not. My name is Miriam."

"I'm Rose." Rose took a quick breath as the baby yet again kicked her.

_____________

The Doctor felt as thought someone had smashed his head in. He used his mind to see what damage had been inflicted on his body. Upon finding nothing broken or sprained the Doctor slowly openned his eyes. 'Well isn't this lovely. I seem to be laying in the dirt.' he thought to himself. He slowly made his way up so that he was sitting on the ground.

"Well you are finally up I see." CRACK!!!!!

The Doctor groaned as he felt the whip hit back. Again and again the whip came across his back. The Doctor was soon back to laying on the ground. It hurt to try to move. Finally after what felt like years but was only a few minutes the whipping ended.

"That was for talking back earlier. Now I suggest you go back to your work before I decide to kill you where you lay."

The Doctor heard the man walk away, and very slowly tried to get up. His back was still stinging from the blows and he could feel his blood dripping from the wounds. The next thing the Doctor knew was darkness as his body put itself into a coma due to shock.

* * *

**Well there is the chapter. What do you all think so far??? Please tell me you like it!!!**

**Selene.**

**P.S. These 3 chapters were given inspiration from the 1956 movie The Ten Commandments.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh boy another chapter! So sorry it's taken such a long time. Been busy working. There is one thing that I need feedback on from you reviewers. I will be rewriting End of Time P1 and P2. However for the ending of P2 you all have a choice to make. The choice is simply this, Do I let the Doctor sacrifice himself for Wilf or do I have a different character make the sacrifice. Hopefully you all will let me know in the next week and a half.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who and never will!**

**

* * *

**

It had been a few hours since Jack and, his new friend, Gershom had arrived to the small hovel. Gershom's mother, Sephora. She had welcomed him with a hug and offered him some water and a small plate of food. Now, the two boys were helping her with bundling some herbs that Miriam had harvested. The two boys were so focused that neither one heard the knock on the door.

Sephora upon hearing the knocks gets up and heads to the door. She had been told by her husbands family that if Pharaoh ever found out about their son, that he might try to kidnap him. She opens the door only a crack before recognizing the person.

"Miriam. I thought you might have been pharaoh's soldiers." Sephora opens the door fully to allow Miriam and Rose into the room. "Who is our new guest?"

Miriam smiles and leads Rose towards a chair. "This is Rose. Rose this is Sephora. Rose and her husband were separated by the overseers guards. She is also looking for her two children."

"Mummy?" came a soft voice from the doorway of the small home.

Rose turned her head to see her son standing next to another little boy. "Jack?" Upon hearing his mother say his name, Jack runs towards her with his arm open. Rose sits on the small chair and pulls her son into her waiting arms. She kisses his hair and cheeks while trying to keep herself from crying. She has found her son, now all she needs to do is find Jenny, and the Doctor.

"Mummy. I'm sorry I got lost." Jack chokes out between sobs. " I tried to find Jenny and daddy and you but I got confused. I can't feel daddy or Jenny, and daddy told me not to try and find you cause of the baby." Jack climbs up on another chair that is next to Rose. Then he lays his head against the bump that houses his newest sibling. Rose rubs Jack's back and hums a tune similar to what the Tardis sings.

"So this boy is yours as well?" asks Miriam, as she brings a cup with liquid towards where Rose is sitting. "Drink this. It should help with any pains or nervousness."

Reaching out to take the cup, Rose whispers a thank you. She sips the drink, and runs her free hand through her sons hair. Jack however, has fallen asleep leaning against his mother's bump. Rose, between running a hand through Jack's hair and sipping the drink, watches the other two women work on food and setting of the large table in the middle of the room. As the hours pass, the silence in the room is interrupted by the door opening to reveal an man in his 30s with a young woman right behind him.

"Joshua? What brings you here?" Miriam asks, after placing a bowl of dates onto the table.

"I seem to have found a young woman searching for her family. I figured since Aaron is one of the tribal leaders he could help." Joshua steps into the room followed by the blond young woman.

"Welcome, to our home." Sephora says with smile. " We have other guests as well if you wish to meet them." Sephora leads the young woman to where Rose and Jack are.

"Jenny." Rose says softly from her little doze. "I thought I heard a small story similar to mine and Jacks."

Jenny walks up to her mother and sleeping brother. Right away she notices that Jack had been crying. "Is he alright mum?" Jenny kneels in front of Rose's knees. She immediately spots a small drool spot on her mother's outfit.

"Just sad that your father isn't communicating. We have no idea where he is or if he is hurt." Jenny looks at her mother's face and can see the worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Dad will be fine. He always is. So how is it that you two got separated?"

"Oh you know your father. Opens his mouth when he ought to just keep it shut. Some men came up to us and were trying to split us up. Well your father tried to attack the one that was trying to drag me away and that's all I saw."

"I'm sure that dad is alright. You and Jack are the most important people in his life."

"I'm sure that Aaron will find your husband, Rose." Miriam says as she walks up to the small family. "However, you need to think of your children. The meal is ready and you need to eat to keep you and your baby healthy."

Rose and her family joined the others at the table and tucked into their meal. It isn't till after dark that two other men enter the home. However, Rose and her children do not know till the following morning when they have breakfast. Jenny is carrying Jack in her arms as she follows her mother from the small bedroom to the living area. The two men notice the small family enter and stop their discussion.

"Miriam, you forgot to mention that you had guests." one of the men says.

"I have not forgotten them, Aaron. This is the woman who I was telling you about earlier. Her name is Rose and it appears that her husband is missing. The guards had split them up thinking that they were slaves."

Rose walks silently over to one of the benches by the table and sits down. Jenny follows her mother's lead. One of the men watches the three of them closely before saying, "You are quite young to have a nearly adult daughter." Rose looks up at the man sitting at the head of the table. His hair is brown with silver streaks running thru it.

Before Rose can reply, Jenny looks at the man and states. " She isn't my biological mother, per say, but I love her just the same."

The man chuckles at Jenny's quick remark. "Which means that your father is older than your mother by a few years."

"Enough teasing the poor girl, Moses." the man named Aaron says. "So what do you plan to do about what happened last night. Do you think Pharaoh will really use him as an example for the slaves who try to escape."

"What man?" asks Miriam.

Before Moses could caution Aaron on speaking, Aaron was already telling the tale. " A man was brought before pharaoh as a run away slave. However, he states that he isn't a slave and there are no whip marks on his back to prove that he is one. Pharaoh thinks he probably ran away when he was a child and so is planning on a public death for him."

Rose's interest is now peaked, and asks, "What does the man look like?" She prays to herself that this man isn't her beloved.

"He looks like your young son there." Moses says, nodding his head towards Jack. "But I promise you that God will not allow your son's father to die. I plan on speaking to pharaoh before the death. So don't worry Rose, I have a plan."

DRDRDRDRDR

The Doctor woke to find himself chained to a pole that was connected to two other poles. He thought it odd that here he was in ancient Egypt about to be put to death. Knowing that he is in trouble, the Doctor has no idea how to get himself out of it. 'Well I sure do hope that Rose likes my next body.' He thinks to himself as a guard with a spear comes close. 'This is it. I sure do hope that it is quick.' But before the guard can stab him, someone shouts out from the crowd. A man comes forwards and says things to the pharaoh, but the Doctor is too out of it to hear. In the next instant a riot starts in the crowd. It surges and the guards move to stop them, leaving the Doctor unguarded. In the chaos, someone comes up behind the Doctor and lifts the pole out of the holders that are on the other two poles.

"Best hurry, man. Your wife and children are waiting for you. Come, I'll help you." The man says as he helps the Doctor traverse through the crowds. They keep moving till they reach a certain area, then the man tries to free the chains that bind the Doctor to the pole. Chains give way as the man pushes the chains and the Doctor to one end of the pole. The man then tossed the pole aside and helps the Doctor into the home.

"Quick, Miriam. He is injured and needs care." the man says as he carries the Doctor to the main table. "Easy, man. You are injured badly, but don't you worry. Miriam is good with healing herbs."

Miriam rushes into the room with Rose right behind her. "Oh my god, Doctor!" shouts Rose. The chains are still on the Doctor and his wounds are not severe enough to cause regeneration but the are horrible looking. She watches as Miriam grabs a cup and fills it with some sort of green liquid.

The Doctor coughs a little as Miriam tries to get him to drink from one of the cups she has brought. He feels sore and tired. He knows Rose is there watching but he can't talk. His jaw is dislocated plus one of his arms has a bad infection from where the chains were. His ankles both twisted, due to the guards treating him badly. A hand takes hold of his and squeezes. She won't leave his side, he knows this, but he doesn't want their children.

The two of them stay there till the door opens again to reveal Aaron and Moses. "You must leave. They are searching every home in search of you. We can get you out of here but there is a risk."

"There is always a risk." Rose says. "If we can get towards the outskirts of the city we have a way to escape." At this the Doctor groans. "Please, help us." Rose asks with tears in her eyes.

"Joshua can help him make it to where you need to go. But you must hurry." Moses says to Rose, then motions for Joshua to help the Doctor.

Rose calls for Jenny and Jack, as Joshua helps the Doctor up. The Doctor can barely see but he knows the sooner they leave the better. Rose gets on the other side of the Doctor and places his arm over both of her shoulders. Jenny takes Jacks hand and they follow the adults outside. They weave their way through the alleyways and corridors of the city till they reach the outskirts of the city. Rose, Jenny and Jack saw the Tardis but Joshua didn't.

"This is where you can part with us Joshua. I hope you all will be alright. You all will be in our hearts. I can't thank you enough." Rose says as she pulls the Doctor away from Joshua. Jenny rushes over to help her mother carry her father.

"You all take care then. We will be asking god to watch over you all." Joshua says before walking away.

"Jack, quick. Go open the Tardis for us." Rose said as they made their way to the Tardis. Jack pulled out Rose's key from under his clothes, but before he could put it in the key slot the Tardis opened her door for them.

Rose and Jenny take the Doctor into the Tardis and down towards the medical bay. The Tardis had ready the dermal capsule ready and waiting for them. The two women put the Doctor onto the bed and the Tardis does the rest by closing him into the capsule

It takes a few hours for the Tardis to heal the Doctor, but Rose is still in medical. She has fallen asleep on one of the beds. Jenny and Jack have long since gone to bed for the night. But she will not leave the Doctor's side till he is better. And that is how the Doctor found Rose after coming out of the dermal capsule He leans over and takes her into his arms and proceeds to their bedroom. He places her on their bed and does a quick scan of the baby with his screwdriver before climbing next to her.

* * *

**Oh this took me forever to write and I am so sorry for the wait. But don't worry, today is a two for one special on updates for this story,**

**Remember, let me know if you want the Doctor to make his sacrifice or someone else please review and let me know.**

**Selene.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh thank the Goddess I had some time to re-type and change a few things to End of Time Part 1. I don't know what is going on lately but I just don't seem to have the drive to keep going. So after End of Time part 2 writings are completed that will be the end of this story. However, I will keep up with Time War Chronicles. By the way, Torchwood's Children of Earth didn't happen. ( I can't say goodbye to Ianto.)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Doctor Who!**

**

* * *

**

The Doctor had heard the Ood calling him several hours ago, but he was reluctant to leave her. So he stood there, in the doorway to their bedroom, watching Rose. She was laying on her left side with a body pillow tucked under her heavy belly. Even in sleep, she was able to strike him speechless. She had reach the end of the pregnancy and was now waiting for labor to start. She has had several false contractions over the past week, which had kept the Doctor on his toes. Rose however, stated that this one seems to be already causing more trouble than Jack did. She had told the Doctor that with Jack, the contractions started very fast, but the whole birth process had taken several hours. This new addition seemed to think it funny to cause it's parents to panic a bit.

Again the Doctor felt the Ood calling him and he knew that he couldn't keep them waiting anymore. He made his way towards Rose and sat on the bed. "Rose." he whispered softly as he placed his left hand on her baby bump. "Rose, love. It's time to get up."

Rose's face contorted a little as the Doctor said her name again. She had been awake since he had first been standing in the doorway. The little one inside her had begun to do in womb aerobics whenever the Doctor was near, that was how she knew he was there. Letting out a small groan, Rose opened her eyes. "You know, every time you are near me, the baby keeps we awake." She mumbles while trying to sit up in their bed.

"I'm sorry, Rose." The Doctor gave her a light kiss on the cheek as he placed his other hand on the bump as well. The look in the Doctor's eyes was all Rose needed to see to know something was wrong. She didn't ask him, because she knew that he would tell her when he was ready. She watched as he placed his forehead against the bump. The baby inside seemed to become excited by this and began to kick even more.

Rose winced as the baby gave one good kick to her ribs. The Doctor noticed by the convulsion in Rose's muscles. He places a kiss on the bump before sitting up to look at Rose. "You alright love?" He gives her one of his scared yet nervous looks. His eyes have dark circles under them and the lines by his eyes seem to be more pronounced than usual. It looked like he had gone a whole month without sleep.

"Yeah, seems to become more excited when you're around and touching. Nothing to worry about though. No false labor pains so far." Rose gives the Doctor a smile. She knows with him being around for this pregnancy that he would probably panic more than she would. She feels one of his hands grasp hers and knows he is about to tell her something important.

"I need to go." The Doctor looks at Rose and watches for a reaction. When he sees curiosity in her eyes, he knows he has to tell her more. "The Ood are calling me. When I saw them last, Donna was with me, and they told me my song was going to end. I have been ignoring it, but I can't any longer. I want to keep you and the children safe, but I have no idea what is coming." The Doctor quickly pulls his hand away from Rose's and stands up before beginning to pace the floor.

"Then we will all come with you." Was all Rose said before getting off the bed and pulling the Doctor into a hug.

DRDRDRDRDR

The family of four exits the Tardis dressed for the winter weather that is the Ood Sphere. Rose is wearing a light blue, heavy feather down, coat. Which barely hides the bump. Jenny is beside her wearing a camo colored winter coat along with a gloves of the same color. The Doctor is wearing his usual brown pin-striped suit and his long, billowing, coat. In the Doctor's arms is little Jack, who is wearing a miniature of what his father is wearing but his brown coat is much more heavier for the cold. As they begin to walk away from the Tardis, Jack notices an Ood standing alone.

"What's that?" Jack asks his father while at the same time pointing to the funny looking squid alien.

"Jack, it's rude to point." his father says and he lightly pulls the young boys hand back down. The Doctor stops walking when he is a few feet away from the Ood. Knowing the rest of the family is behind him the Doctor introduces them. "Rose, Jenny, Jack. This is Ood Sigma. Ood Sigma, this is my family. I would have come sooner but you had told me that my song was ending so I took a while. Met up with Rose, gained a family. Which, by the way, is still growing." The Doctor said with a smile on his face.

"You should not have delayed. You will come with me." Ood Sigma said before walking away.

"You seem to have made an impression, dad." Jenny said as she began to follow Ood Sigma.

"What?"

Rose placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "You're still rude, Doctor. Now come on before we get left behind, yeah?" She let her hand slide over to the other shoulder before grasping his free hand. "You ready?" she asks, not only to the Doctor, but to Jack as well. Little Jack nods his head and shouts, "Allons-y."

Both of his parents chuckle, and begin to follow Ood Sigma and Jenny thru the snow. The group soon made it to the beginning of the city. Jenny let out a low whistle, while Rose and Jack let out a gasp. The Doctor, however, didn't seem to like what he was seeing.

"How long has it been since I was here with Donna?"

"100 years."

"100 years. You all did this. I don't like it. You are progressing too fast. Even your ability to call out to me is too fast for such a short time frame. Something is pushing your evolution." The Doctor turned to look at Ood Sigma.

"The Ood mind is troubled Doctor. Has been troubled for a long time. Every night, Doctor, we have bad dreams." was all Ood Sigma would say before walking again, but this time, towards a dwelling entrance.

DRDRDRDRDR

Ood Sigma brought them towards a group of Oods, who were sitting in a circle. Jack, still being carried by his father, began to shake with fright. The Doctor noticed, and began to send soothing thoughts to the boy. Rose however, didn't notice her son shaking cause of the baby becoming more active than ever before. She placed her free hand on the heavily covered bump in an attempt to calm the baby. Ood Sigma noticed the two of them and their movements before coming to a stop.

"Doctor, you will join the circle. Leave your offspring with your mate." The circle of Ood watched the Doctor's reaction.

"I'll take him." Jenny says as she reaches out to take her little brother. Jack is still scared and holds onto his father's arm even though Jenny is now holding him. The Doctor quickly removes the little boys hand and kisses it before whispering a promise in the Jack's ear. It is when the Doctor hears Rose take a quick breath of air that his attention snaps away from his son.

"Rose?" He takes 3 large steps before coming to stand in front of her. He quickly places his hands over the bump. "Rose? Is it time? Rose?"

Rose shakes her head after a minute. "No, it isn't time. Just won't stop kicking, but the kicking is stronger than any other time." Rose covers the Doctor's hands with her own. "We are ok. Go on and see what the Ood want so we can go back to the Tardis." She leans up and gives the Doctor a kiss before nodding her head towards were the other Oods are waiting.

The Doctor nods to her before walking up to the circle of Oods. "Hello. Bit of a camp fire chat here." He allows the Oods to take his hands and waits. Then it hits him. An image of the Master and other images flow into his mind. It isn't long before the Doctor breaks hands with the Oods. In his mind, the Ood are warning him of the darkness that heralds the end of time.

Rose knows something is wrong when the Doctor moves away from the Ood circle at an alarming rate of speed. She has never seen him run so fast in all their travels together. "Doctor!" "DAD!"

"Let him leave alone, Doctor's mate. He has seen what is coming, but not fully yet. The darkness is coming." Ood Sigma tells Rose.

"Like hell it is. Dad wait up!" Jenny tightens her grip on Jack and runs after the Doctor.

Rose doesn't move from where she is standing. "What do you mean, the darkness. The Darkness was defeated. The Daleks lost."

"In the Darkness a shadow is looming. An emperor is waiting at the gates to seize all control. You, mate of the Doctor, might not survive what is coming." the Ood circle say together.

"I don't believe you." Rose quickly makes her way out of the dwelling as fast as she can. The baby is now still, and that stillness has Rose scared. She makes her way back to the Tardis to find the Doctor dashing around the console. Jenny and Jack are no where to be seen. "Doctor?"

The Doctor stops by the hand break and looks at Rose. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes. "Oh Rose." His voice betraying his every cap on his emotions. "I can't let him." Rose moves towards the Doctor and hugs him. " I can't let him hurt you. If he is coming back, I need to know that you and Jack are safe." The Doctor leans down and kisses Rose with such passion that makes her wonder if this is their last kiss.

Rose breaks the kiss but keeps her head near his. "Who Doctor? Who is coming back?"

"The Master, Rose. If he comes back, and finds out about us." The Doctor moves away from Rose before continuing. "If he finds out, he will use you. All three of you, against me. I can't let him do that Rose. You understand, don't you?" He turns to look at her, to see what her response is.

Rose is shaking, and wraps her arms around her bump."Please don't leave us, Doctor. Jack and I can stay in the Tardis. Jenny too. The Tardis can keep us safe." Her emotions were now becoming more erratic. She watches as the Doctor shakes his head.

"I'm taking you to Torchwood. Jack Harkness has the medical equipment in case you go into labor. Plus he has all those safety measures on the Hub. You will all be safe there. Please Rose. I need you to do this for me." The Doctor then pulls a lever and the Tardis begins her trip towards Earth.

DRDRDRDRDRDRDR

It had been a day since the Doctor had dropped Rose, Jack, and Jenny off at Gwen's apartment. Rose felt sorry for poor Rhys, having to put up with two pregnant women. Gwen was only two months away from her due date, while Rose, if following human standards, was almost 2 ½ months over due. Gwen couldn't believe the shock when Rose told her how far along she was. But here she was, sitting on a couch watching little Jack play with Legos. Jenny had gone out with Gwen and Rhys to try and find Jack via the Hub. Ianto and Jack had left a week ago to go on some sort of cowboy getaway to Oklahoma, USA. Something about living out one of Jack's little fantasies.

"When will Daddy be back?" Jack asked as he looked over at his mother. After his encounter with the Ood Circle, Jack had closed his mind to everyone, including his parents. Rose looked at her son with sad eyes. "I don't know sweetheart." was all she could say to him. Jack got up off the floor and went to sit beside his mother. " I miss him." was all little Jack could say before something hit his neck, causing him to fall over.

"Jack!" was all Rose could say before she too, felt a pin prick, then darkness.

It was several hours later, when Jenny, Capt. Harkness, Ianto, Rhys and Gwen came back that they noticed that Rose and little Jack were gone.

DRDRDRDRDR

The Doctor had found the Master, then lost him, then found him and again lost him. He had parked the Tardis outside and a block away from Donna's mother's house. He stood there watching from outside, waiting for Wilfred to notice him. Wilfred, who had found the Doctor when all others had failed. Finally it seemed, Wilfred had noticed him standing there and was now on his way out.

"You aren't suppose to be here. What happens if she sees you?" Wilfred says as he catches his breath.

"Somehow you are connected to all this. Some how... Have you seen anything out of the ordinary? Anything that seemed off?" The Doctor asked while keeping an eye out for Donna.

"Nothing really, but Donna had one of those funny moments again." Wilfred said. "I'll be right back."

The Doctor stood there waiting for Wilfred to come back when he heard a cell phone go off. He quickly looked around but saw no one. That was when he realized that Rose had given him her super phone yesterday. He dug around in his pocket till he felt the phone then pulled it out. On the screen it said Torchwood. "Hello?"

"Doctor, we have a problem." came a voice that the Doctor recognized.

"Harkness, I am busy at the moment so can it wait?" The Doctor turned to see Wilfred coming towards him and he was carrying a book with him. "Rose and Jack are gone." was all the Doctor heard from the phone before he dropped it.

Wilfred noticed the daze look on the Doctor's face. "What is it? What's happened?"

"He found them. The Master found them." the Doctor began to shake, as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes, Wilfred could see that his eyes were now black.

"Here, maybe this will help. It's the book Donna gave me for Christmas. Perhaps it will help." Wilfred handed the book over to the Doctor. "Now lets get off the street before Donna sees you." Both men head over and into the Tardis.

After following the clues and running into the two green aliens, The Doctor now knows what the Master has planned. He runs into a room where this Naismith man and daughter are. In the room is also the Master. He tries to stop the Master but it is too late. The Master is already inside the device, and everyone now looks like the Master.

* * *

**Wow. Took me over 6 hours to type then retype this chapter. Yes I know a lot of things have been left out, but I really didn't want to have to go over the things that, if you have seen the episode, you would already know. Now don't worry, we will see Rose and little Jack along with Jenny, Harkness, Gwen, Rhys and Ianto again. **

**Selene**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh boy, do I go on or do I stop after this? I don't know. Here is the End of Time part 2 for you all. I hope you all like it. And if you don't like how it ends, then oh well. I gave you all the chance to help me decide and only 3 or 4 of you actually chose. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor had been strapped into a chair, his wrists and ankles bound and his mouth gagged. He watched as the Master gained access to all of the armaments of the Earth. As the Master was busy with his look alikes, the Doctor tried to reach out to Rose through their link. He could sense her but just barely. She was alive and seemed to be alright.

"Well, Doctor. Should I bring out my special guests. I'm sure you know who they are." The Master smirked as he watched the Doctor's reaction. "Bring out them out!" shouted the Master to a few of his look alikes. "I wonder Doctor, how is it that you fell for a human? And besides falling for a one, you went and created little half-breeds."

"Daddy." came Jacks voice as he and Rose were escorted/ forced into the room. Jack looked alright save for his little splotchy face from crying. Rose, however, looked paler than normal and her eyes looked like they were trying to hide something.

The Master smirked at the Doctor before making his way over to remove the gag from the Doctor's mouth. "Why don't you say hello to your family. I had them brought all the way from Cardiff. You know you really need to be careful on which friends to leave your family with."

"Leave them alone. This is between us, leave them out of it." The Doctor tried the best he could to try and break free from his bounds but it was in vein. He tried to reach out to them both through the shared link, but again, it felt like they were barely there. "What have you done to them?"

The Master walks over to where Rose is standing. Her hands were bound in front of her and her ankles had chains on them. The Master runs a hand through her hair, then brings a few strands towards his noses. "She is most enchanting, is she not." The Master lets the strands fall from his hand before placing it on the baby bump. Rose immediately screams and tries to back away.

The Doctor screams at the Master, "Stop it! Let her go!" He can feel through his link with Rose that this searing pain was part of the stages of labor.

"Ah yes, your mate here, started having contractions as soon as she was brought here. Seems to me, Doctor, that you have once again failed to protect those you care about." The Master removes his hand from the baby bump and the contraction stopped.

Before the Doctor could think of something to get his family to safety. Jack, Jenny, and two aliens arrived in a circle around the Doctor then zapped away, leaving Rose and Jack with the Master.

The Doctor was furious. " You left them behind!" He screamed as Jenny removed the binds. When he was free, he slammed Jack into the wall. "You don't understand! The Master will kill them to get to me! You should have gotten them out not me!"

"Dad!" Jenny placed her hand on her father's shoulder. "We'll get them out. Jack has a plan."

The Doctor moved away from Jack and Jenny, then disappeared into the bowels of the ship they were on. Jenny felt Jack's hand on her shoulder.

"Go after him. He needs you. Though he won't say it." Jack whispered to her.

"He looks so lost, Jack. I don't know what I can do or say that will help him. I've never seen him like this." Jenny felt Jack's hand squeeze her shoulder before lightly pushing it. Not one to be told twice, Jenny went to find her father.

After searching for several hours she found him sitting on the floor of one of the rooms. He seemed to be working on something. She cautiously stepped towards him, and when he didn't respond she sat down. Looking towards the Earth she said softly, "The Earth looks beautiful from here. Looks like sunrise is about to come to England."

The Doctor stopped working on a piece of machinery and looked out at the Earth. Noticing that he wasn't saying anything Jenny continued to talk. " Jack told me about the Master. And what happened last time you faced him. How is it that he is alive?"

"I don't know. But the longer we wait here, the more danger Rose, little Jack and the baby are in."

It was then that the Master's voice broke over the ships intercom. He was talking about a diamond, a white point star. It was then that the Doctor pulled himself together.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose was laying on a cot trying her hardest not to allow the contractions to get too close together. She wanted the Doctor to be there with her when she gives birth. Her and Jack were brought to this room when the Master heard something about a shooting star being sighted in the night sky. That had been several hours ago, and Jack was curled up sleeping next to her. She was worried about the Doctor. His look of despair on his face before he and the others escaped. It played in her mind over and over. No matter how hard she tired, she couldn't reach him through their link.

Another contraction hit her before she felt the room begin to shake. Jack was now wide awake and whispered. "They're coming."

Before she could ask what Jack was talking about the door to their room was blasted off its hinges. Rose smiled and got up off the bed carefully. "Come on Jack. It's time to find your father."

The two walked slowly through the hallways of the mansion. A few doors ahead of where they were, Rose could hear the Doctor's voice yelling away. She wanted to get to him as fast as she could, and hoped he was ready to help her, cause she could now feel the baby's head pushing near the cervix.

She stopped to in the hall as another contraction hit her. She leaned against the wall as people ran out of the door to the room where the Doctor was. Little Jack kept moving however, towards the room. As he stepped into the door way he saw that his father was holding a gun and had it pointed at the Master. Jack stood very still and jumped when Rose placed a hand on his shoulder. She herself couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Rose noticed however, that the Doctor wasn't looking at the man in the middle of the group, but towards a woman to the man's left. The woman had lowered her hands and was now silently crying. That was when Rose felt a much more stronger contraction and cried out. She placed one hand on her belly and the other grabbed hold of the door frame and her legs weakened.

"Mum!" Jack yelled as his mother slid down towards the floor. He looked over towards his father, "Father, she needs help!"

The whole group, the Master, and the Doctor now looked towards where Rose was. The Doctor's face was on of sadness and defeat. However, the man in the group looked at Rose, then Jack, then to the Doctor.

"So Lord Doctor, this is what you have been up to. You have blended our superior blood to that of an inferior race!" The man shouted before raising up his hand that was covered by a metal glove and aiming it at Rose. The Master saw this and moved to stand between the man and Rose.

"NO!" The Master shouted.

The Doctor, using the distraction that the Master had provided, shot the gun towards the machine that held the link together. He watched as the machine blew apart and then turned to look at the group of people.

"The link has been broken. It's back to the Time War. Back into hell Rassilon." The Doctor shouted at the man with the metal glove.

"Then you die with me!" Rassilon said to the Doctor as he could feel the pull of his part of the link dissolving.

"I know!" The Doctor replies and waits for Rassilion to use the metal glove. Rose gasps, "No." and starts to push as the burn of the baby's head goes through the cervix and enters the birth canal. Jack keeps looking back and forth between his mother and father.

Out of no where, the Master pushes the Doctor out of the way and hurls pure energy out of his hands towards Rassilon. " You did this to me! All of my life! I won't allow you to hurt another child of time the way you did me!" The Master shouts as he continues his assault and soon he and the group of Time Lords disappeared into the white nothingness.

The Doctor, laying on the floor, starts to get up in the aftermath. He knows he is alive, but at the full force of pain and agony from his link with Rose, he quickly pulls himself together. He looks to left to see that Rose is half crawling half dragging herself towards him. Little Jack is by her side trying to help her. The Doctor, on his hands and knees, makes his way over to her.

"Rose?"

"It's coming. I tried, but it won't stop. I'm sorry." Rose says before screaming out in pain. The Doctor moves himself so that he can help Rose lean up against the legs of a desk. After she is settled, he quickly divests her of her bottoms, and himself of his jacket. Jack stays sitting next to Rose as he watches his father.

"Rose, sweetheart, I hate to say this but the head is beginning to crown. Don't fight it. Just follow the rhythm of your body and we'll soon have our baby out here with us." He looks up at Rose's face and at this moment he knows why he loves her. He watches her face as it contorts and he helps her to her knees when she complains about needing to shift. He holds her in his arms giving her all the support she needs, and when the time came had her hold onto his shoulders while he moves his hands to help support the baby as it emerges. Holding the baby in his hands he looks down to see that he now has another daughter.

"It's a girl, Rose. We have a little girl." He says with tears rolling down his face.

Rose shifts so that she is back to leaning up against the legs of the desk. She watches the Doctor looking over their daughter. Jack looks at his mother and whispers something in her ear that makes her smile even more.

"Donna. Lets name her Donna." Rose says with a strained voice. A voice that seems to pull the Doctor's attention away from the baby in his hands. He looks at Rose and smiles before handing little Donna to Rose. The umbilical cord is still attached to little Donna and Rose shifts a little bit at the sensation of the placenta detaching.

This little scene is soon interrupted by a knocking on glass. Rose and the Doctor look towards where the noise is coming from and see Wilf standing in one of two glass boxes. It's at this point that the Doctor now understands what he must do. He looks at his family, and Rose sees the expression on his face.

"No." She whispers to the Doctor. "Jack Harkness will come. He will be able to help."

"He is not coming Rose."

"You don't know that. It could come through that door at any moment and.."

"Rose."

"You can't die. Not now. We just... Our daughter needs her father... You can't..." Rose is trying to stop the tears but she can't. Jack hugs his father and doesn't say a word. He too is crying cause he knows what is about to happen. The Doctor pulls away from Jack and kisses his sons forehead. Then he turns to Rose and Donna. He places a hand on Donna's little head, and she begins to cry. He looks at Rose before kissing her with as much emotion as he can. He breaks from the kiss and whispers to Rose, "Remember, I will always love you. All of you. Don't ever forget that." Rose looks down at Donna and kisses her daughter's head. She doesn't want to witness the Doctor's death.

The Doctor stands up and makes his way over towards Wilf.

"They all gone then? Jolly good. This thing seems to be making a bit of a noise." Wilf says. Wilf had stood quiet during the birth but now he was good and ready to come out.

"The Master, left the Nuclear bolt running. It's gone into overload" The Doctor replies as he walks closer to the Wilf.

"That's bad is it?"

No, cause all that excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvochi glass, contains it. All 500,000 rads are about to flood that thing."

"Well, then you better let me out then."

"Except. It's gone critical. Touch one control and the whole thing floods. Even this," The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver, "would set it off."

"I'm sorry." Wilf says as the Doctor mouths thank you silently. "Just leave me."

The Doctor looks back over to Wilf since he turned away. "Okay, Alright I will then. You had to go in there. You had to go and get stuck in there. Oh yes! Cause that's who you are Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time." The Doctor looks away.

"You should just leave me." Wilfred says. He feels guilty for having to make the Doctor choose. "I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time."

"Well exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me, I could do so much more." The Doctor then pounds his fists into his chest. "So much more!" he screams at the top of his lungs. He doesn't hide back his emotions anymore. He feels like the universe has cheated him. He feels Rose, Donna, and Jack wince through his link with all three of them. "And this is what I get. My reward, watching my daughter being born then my death. And it's not fair." He knocks things off the other side of the desk from where his family is sitting. "

Wilf, after listening and watching the Doctor is trying to hold back his sadness. He watches as the Doctor starts to move to the other side, but not before hearing the Doctor say, "I've lived too long." Wilf tries to stop the Doctor by telling him not to.

The Doctor stops and puts a hand on the other doors handle. He looks at Wilf and says, "Wilfred. It's my honor. Better be quick." The Doctor opens the door, goes inside, then shuts the door all before hitting the button that unlocks the other sides door for Wilfred to get out. He tries not to cry out but fails. He didn't want his family to hear his screams of torture and possible his death. He curls up on the floor of the box as the radiation disappears. The door then unlocks on its own.

Wilfred stands there looking at the Doctor, when he feels a tiny hand grab hold of his. He looks down and sees a little miniature of the Doctor but with hazel eyes. The boy is looking up at Wilfred, then looks over to where his father is laying. It's at this moment that Jack Harkness, Jenny, and Ianto come running into the room. Ianto goes straight for Rose, while Jenny and Jack Harkness go over to Wilf and young Jack.

"No." Jenny says softly with tears running down her face. Jack Harkness goes up to the glass and places a hand on the glass.

The Doctor stirs from his position and slowly gets himself to stand up.

"Hello Doctor." Jack Harkness says.

"Hi." the Doctor responds.

"Still with us?" asks Wilfred.

"Systems dead. I absorbed it all. The whole things gone kaput." The Doctor says as he pushes the door open. "Where's Rose?"

"Ianto is with her and the baby." Jack Harkness says.

All of them watch as the Doctor runs his hands down his face and all the cuts disappear.

"How'd you do that?" Wilfred asks. He is amazed that the Doctor looks brand new.

"It's started then." is all the Doctor replies before Ianto brings over Rose and the baby. Rose wraps her free arm around the Doctor, but he stands stock still.

As they all begin entering the Tardis, Rose keeps a tight hold of the Doctor's hand. Jenny, Wilf, Jack Harkness, and young Jack all head back towards the galley, while The Doctor, Rose, and baby Donna stay in the console room.

"I'll be dropping you and the kids at Sarah Jane's." The Doctor says softly. He moves towards one of the levers, but Rose pulls on his hand hard.

"What do you mean? You just going to drop us off at Sarah Jane's and then what? Leave us?" She gives the Doctor a hard look. " You can't leave us there. Our place is with you. You need us. You.."

"I need you all to be somewhere safe when I regenerate." The Doctor says before pulling Rose and Donna to him. He kisses Rose softly before continuing. "I need you all to be away from me when I regenerate. I absorbed radiation. So much radiation that if you and our children were to stay here, you all would die from radiation poisoning or be burned. So I just need you all to be somewhere safe so that I don't have to worry."

"Will you come back for us? After you've regenerated?" Rose whispers softly with tears building in her eyes.

" I promise." is all the Doctor says to her.

Wilf was taken back to his house. He was welcomed with open arms by his daughter.

Jack and Ianto were dropped off at a warehouse where Mickey and Martha were at. The two having gotten married, had started their own freelance business fighting aliens and were currently fighting Sontarans.

Their next stop was Sarah Jane's. Rose had Jenny and Jack pack some clothes, while she packed a few bags for herself and Donna. The Doctor watched as his family walked towards the house, with sadness filling his hearts. He didn't want them to leave, but he had no choice. He started to make his way back to the Tardis when he saw, Luke talking on a cell phone. Remembering Rose's father Pete and his car accident, the Doctor pulled Luke out of the way of a car that was coming. He gave Luke a stern look before continuing on to the Tardis. As he opened he looked back and saw Luke, Sarah Jane, Rose holding baby Donna, Jack and Jenny all standing there. He sniffed, then went into the Tardis.

His last stop was Donna Nobles wedding. Donna looked radiant in her dress. She finally got what she had been looking for. The Doctor felt his hearts ache at not being able to wish her congratulations. He watched from a distance but he soon noticed that he was spotted by Wilf. Wilf and his daughter walked over, they looked happen to see him. Oh, if only they knew what was about to happen. He handed an envelope with a lottery ticket in it. He told them that he had borrowed a quid off of a Jeffrey Noble. He continued to watch them as they went back to give the envelope to Donna, then left.

He tossed his jacket over one of the struts and made his way up towards the console. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were glowing, brighter by the second. He moved slowly to the console to make the Tardis fly to a safe distance from Earth. He knew what was to come next as he backed away from the console. He said softly, "I don't want to go." before he exploded into his regeneration cycle. The Tardis taking the brunt of the radiation began exploding. He screamed as his regeneration cycle ended. He quickly took stock of his appendages, and face. He then took hold of the console and yelled "Geronimo!"

* * *

**You all didn't leave me with much of a choice. I didn't want to see Ten go, but oh well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I might post more with Eleven, and the family, but it may take some time. I found out that I will be having a Time Tot of my own at the end of October so my time maybe busy.**

**You all have a nice summer. Hopefully I will see you all when I post a new chapter of Time War Chronicles. **

**Selene Tyler Smith**


End file.
